Ton nom c'est Burdy petit oiseau
by alwyn13
Summary: Pourquoi le fils du respectable juge Croupton a fini mangemort ? Parce qu'il a recueilli un petit oiseau tombé du nid. Peut-être aurait-il dû laisser les serpents le manger... Voici le début d'une étrange amitié : Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de m'appeler Birdy ? - J'ai pas dit Birdy. Mais Burdy. Comme dans "burden". Un gros fardeau. Un aimant à problèmes si tu préfères.
1. Un Inferi ?

Bonjour ! Je me suis récemment découverte fan de Regulus. Et ça commence aussi avec Barty xD

Voici une fic sur leur amitié qui se développera et s'amplifiera au fil du temps. Un lien très fort va unir ces deux garçons au sombre destin. Celui de devenir mangemorts. Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? Vous le saurez ici ^^

Vous verrez aussi que Barty n'a rien d'un garçon... normal. Il faudrait peut-être ajouter le genre "supernatural" à cette fic ;)

Mais il est sain d'esprit pas déglingué comme dans le film... (le truc de la langue autant dire que je ne supporte pas). Je vais légèrement modifier les passages du canon où il apparaît. D'ailleurs dans le livre, Barty clame son innocence lors de son procès (alors que dans le film il est fier d'être mangemort), et perso je sens qu'il a été entraîné malgré lui dans l'histoire de la torture de Frank et Alice par les Lestrange. Moi je ne le voyais pas si coupable que ça. Ensuite si il a pété une durite à Azkaban c'est pas sa faute mais celle du ministère. Comment voulez-vous qu'un gamin à qui son père crie qu'il n'est plus son fils ne tourne pas mal finalement ? Evidemment qu'il a pensé que Voldemort était le seul qui pourrait s'intéresser à lui. et il a voulu se faire reconnaître. (père de substitution façon mage noir et c'est parti pour l'engrenage de la délinquance xD).

Oula... je me rends compte que je suis partie loin dans mes divagations. ne fuyez pas, j'ai terminé. L'histoire peut commencer.

Je réponds aux reviews au bas du chapitre pour lequel vous l'avez posté. N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser, bons ou mauvais ;) J'aime être rassurée sur mon travail et je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer.

A présent, place au petit oiseau et à son chaperon. Enjoy !

* * *

**Ton nom c'est Burdy petit oiseau**

Chapitre 1 : Un Inferi ?

Regulus Black courait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Les sons de ses pas n'étaient pas les seuls à résonner au sol. La respiration lourde, il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule. À ses trousses, quatre Serpentards.

- Reviens ici Black ! Lui hurla le plus proche dont la chemise était maculée d'une substance verte.

Pour rien au monde il n'aurait obéit. Il savait trop à quoi s'attendre. "Tout ça pour un peu de potion qui a giclé !" pensa-t-il en doublant l'allure alors qu'il apercevait enfin les portes de la bibliothèque. Regulus se rua à l'intérieur. Et sans prêter attention à Mrs Pince qui s'était levée de son bureau prête à hurler qu'on ne devait pas courir dans la bibliothèque, il fonça entre les étagères jusqu'à la section la plus reculée. Celle des soins aux créatures magiques. Il se glissa dans la dernière rangée de livres et reprit sa respiration. Reculant doucement, il tendit l'oreille. Il pouvait entendre les bruits de pas précipités de ses camarades Serpentards, accompagnés des vociférations de la bibliothécaire. Mais ils étaient encore assez loin. "ça devrait aller pour le mom..." Il se figea en sentant son pied s'enfoncer dans le sol. "Un sol mou ?" pensa-t-il perplexe. Mais quand le sol lui répondit par un grognement, Regulus baissa la tête. Et il écarquilla les yeux en apercevant un corps allongé en travers de la rangée. Son pied ne s'était pas enfoncé dans le sol... mais dans un ventre ! Regulus sursauta et retira son pied. Mais en tentant de s'éloigner il perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol sur les fesses.

- Aïe, marmonna-t-il en se massant le bas du dos.

- C'est à moi de dire ça, grommela la personne allongée.

Une voix de garçon. Un serdaigle d'après la couleur de sa cravate à moitié défaite. Mais impossible de voir son visage, car un livre ouvert était posé dessus. Un manuel de soins aux créatures magiques d'après ce que pouvait voir Regulus. Lentement, le Serdaigle leva un bras pour saisir le livre et le retira de son visage. Mais cela ne servit pas à grand chose, car alors qu'il se redressait, la moitié de ses cheveux ébouriffés lui tombèrent sur le visage. "On dirait un Inferi..." pensa Regulus en reculant malgré lui alors que le Serdaigle se levait lentement, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

- T'es qui toi ? soupira l'inconnu en se massant le ventre d'une main et le crâne de l'autre, ébouriffant ainsi un peu plus ses cheveux.

- Heu... je... dit Regulus toujours impressionné.

- Personne ne vient ici d'habitude, marmonna-t-il. Il a fallut que ça tombe le jour où je me suis endormi.

- Désolé, je voulais pas...

Regulus sursauta en entendant les pas précipités se rapprocher derrière lui. Et il bondit sur ses pieds avant d'aller se cacher derrière le Serdaigle.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? Lui demanda celui-ci.

Même d'aussi près, Regulus ne pouvait pas voir son visage. D'ailleurs, sous son épaisse toison châtain clair, le Serdaigle ne devait pas voir grand chose non plus. Soudain une exclamation retentit non loin :

- Sors de ta cachette qu'on te fasse la peau !

- Hum... je crois que ça répond à la question, dit le Serdaigle.

Les pas se rapprochèrent dangereusement et Regulus se recroquevilla un peu plus derrière lui. Le Serdaigle soupira avant de se tourner vers lui. Puis il l'attrapa par les épaules et le poussa légèrement en arrière. Regulus recula d'un pas. Et il allait se retourner pour partir, croyant que c'était ce que voulait le jeune homme. Mais celui-ci leva un doigt pour lui signifier de ne pas bouger. Il recula lui-même d'un pas, puis leva le bras, poing serré. Regulus avait trop souvent vu ce geste. Et il se prépara à prendre un coup. "Parce que je l'ai dérangé pendant sa sieste en lui marchant sur le ventre ?" pensa-t-il en grimaçant. Mais le poing du Serdaigle ne s'abattit pas sur son visage. Il frappa plutôt la bibliothèque juste à côté de Regulus. Le Serpentard poussa un cri alors que tout le contenu des étagères lui tombaient dessus jusqu'à le recouvrir entièrement. Enterré vivant sous une masse de livre.

- Bien, dit le Serdaigle en s'asseyant sur le tas et rouvrant son manuel de soins aux créatures magiques. Où en étais-je ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ?

Les quatre Serpentards débarquèrent brusquement. Et ils se figèrent en l'apercevant, le prenant sûrement eux aussi pour un être sortit tout droit d'une crypte. Et la pile de livres entassés n'enlevait rien à leur surprise. Le Serdaigle écarta d'un doigt les quelques mèches qui lui barraient la vue et examina les poursuivants de Regulus. "Rookwood, Dolohov, Macnair et... Rabastan Lestrange. Rien que ça..." Puis il reporta son attention sur son manuel.

- Hé ! Toi ! S'exclama Rabastan après s'être remis de sa surprise.

- Hum ? Dit-il sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Tu as vu un Serpentard passer par ici ?

- Non, mais je peux vous parler des Serpentinos si ça vous intéresse, dit-il en agitant son manuel. Vous saviez que cette race de serpents rares originaires du nord de l'écosse était la seule à pouvoir disparaître en une seconde ? Pour ça il suffit de frapper sur une étagère juste au-dessus d'eux et...

- La ferme, on s'en fout de tes serpents ! Venez ! Dit-il aux autres avant d'aller vérifier les autres sections.

- Certains appartenant à une sous-espèce sont surnommés les serpents crétinos, marmonna le Serdaigle en se levant.

Une fois certain qu'ils avaient disparu, il se retourna vers le tas de livre et ajouta :

- Et pour les faire réapparaître il faut les désensevelir.

Il se pencha sur le tas de livres et écarta ceux du dessus jusqu'à trouver la main du pauvre serpentinos. Le tirant vers le haut, il aida Regulus à émerger de la mer de livres.

- Voyons voir ce que nous avons là, dit le Serdaigle en retirant un gros livre ouvert posé sur le crâne de Regulus et qui cachait le haut de sa face.

Mais cette fois c'était les longs cheveux de Regulus qui cachaient son visage.

-... On va pas y arriver comme ça, soupira-t-il.

Et le Serdaigle passa une main entre les mèches du Serpentard pour les replacer en arrière, faisant de même avec ses propres cheveux à l'aide de son autre main. Il put enfin voir clairement le visage de Regulus. Ses cheveux noirs descendant jusqu'à son menton encadraient un visage fin, des yeux aux prunelles grises et une peau très pâle. Mais ce teint de craie était peut-être seulement dû à ce qui venait de lui arriver. Puis il le détailla de haut en bas. Petit, mince, et pâle comme un mort. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus chétif.

- Et t'as pas peur de t'attirer des problèmes gamin ? Lui demanda ironiquement le Serdaigle.

Regulus ne répondit pas. Lui aussi l'observait. Il pouvait enfin voir ce que cachait la masse de cheveux bruns très clairs presque blonds. Un air fatigué avec des yeux légèrement cernés et des pupilles marron délavé. Il avait aussi l'air très négligé, notamment à cause de ses cheveux décoiffés, sa chemise sortant de son pantalon et sa cravate défaite. Des traces de toutes petites rides entre ses sourcils mais aucune au coin de ses lèvres. Il donnait l'impression de ne jamais sourire. Ou rarement du moins. En tout cas, il avait au moins une tête de plus que lui. Mais il ne semblait rien avoir d'extraordinaire. Le genre de garçon qui se fond tout de suite dans la masse. "Finalement c'est pas un Inferi" pensa Regulus.

- Désolé pour les livres, mais j'ai pas trouvé de meilleure cachette en si peu de temps, dit le Serdaigle pour le sortir de sa rêverie en retirant sa main des cheveux de Regulus.

Le Serpentard se souvint soudainement de ce qui venait de se passer et dit :

- Oh... c'est rien. Merci de m'avoir aidé.

"C'est rien ? Il a l'air d'être habitué à pire..."

- Depuis quand c'est comme ça ?

Il voulait dire : depuis quand tu te fais courser par Lestrange et sa clique ?

- Heu... répondit Regulus gêné. Depuis toujours.

- Et tu es encore vivant ? Quel miracle.

- Je cours vite.

Le serdaigle leva un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre que ça n'avait rien de glorieux.

- Heu... dit Regulus en s'avançant la main tendue. Ravi de te rencontrer je suis Reg... wow !

En s'avançant, Regulus s'était pris les pieds dans les livres toujours étalés au sol et il bascula en avant. Heureusement le Serdaigle le rattrapa facilement en tendant le bras sous son ventre avant qu'il n'aille s'écraser au sol. Puis il le remit sur pieds tout aussi facilement.

- Désolé, dit Regulus en se reculant. Merci je... ah !

Cette fois il s'était cogné contre la bibliothèque vide qui vacilla avant de basculer vers lui. Mais encore, le serdaigle le sauva en retenant les étagères d'une main.

- Un vrai miracle, dit-il.

Et il poussa légèrement la bibliothèque pour qu'elle redevienne stable.

- Encore merci, dit Regulus gêné en baissant les bras qu'il avait levé pour se protéger la tête.

Le Serdaigle l'observa en silence. Puis il rouvrit son manuel de soin aux créatures magiques à la page qu'il lisait avant de s'endormir. Un genre de petit oiseau noir y était dessiné. Minuscule. En titre : les Burdies. Et la légende disait : petit animal de compagnie malchanceux qui a besoin de soins permanents et d'une surveillance constante.

- Je vois... dit-il en levant les yeux vers Regulus et le comparant à l'illustration.

Puis il referma le livre d'un coup sec avant de le jeter sur le tas au sol. Et il se retourna brusquement pour s'en aller, les mains dans les poches, en disant :

- Désolé Burdy mais je suis le genre de personne qui fuit les problèmes.

- Hein ? Birdy ? Dit Reg en le suivant. Non moi c'est Regu...

Le Serdaigle avait tourné à l'angle de la rangée d'étagères. Faisant de même, Regulus se coupa en s'apercevant que le jeune homme avait disparu. Il chercha dans toute la section mais ne le retrouva pas. "Où il est passé ? Et... Pourquoi il m'a appelé petit oiseau ?"

- Mr Black ! Rugit soudainement Mrs Pince qui venait de découvrir le carnage dans la rangée de livres. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Quoi ? Mais non c'est... commença-t-il en pointant du doigt la direction qu'était censé avoir pris le Serdaigle.

Mais il était inutile d'argumenter avec elle. Seul dans la rangée, il était aussi seul responsable.

- Rangez-moi ça tout de suite ! Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Et il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'exécuter. "Je comprends pourquoi il a décampé si vite" pensa-t-il en ramassant les livres. Mais Regulus devait s'estimer heureux d'avoir à subir une heure de rangement plutôt que dix minutes de torture avec les Serpentards. Même si, il le savait, Rabastan lui tomberait dessus dès qu'il mettrait un pied dans le dortoir.

* * *

Alors ? Un premier avis ?

La suite dès que je pourrai ^^

Réponses aux reviews :

**Edwina Malefoy** : hey ! Première place ! *décerne une médaille* Reg ? Ouuuuiii ! Barty ? Ah non ! le truc de la langue je supporte pas. Il sera plutôt OOC dans cette fic. Rien de déglingué. Je vais partir du fait qu'il était tout à fait "normal" avant d'entrer chez les mangemorts. Enfin... normal à sa façon ^^ parce que tu verras qu'il n'a finalement rien de très normal. Disons plutôt qu'il est "sain d'esprit dans ma fic" lol (ça y est ? Reg/désert de pierre, c'est enfin passé ? mdr) Oui il s'agit d'un Serdaigle et d'un Serpentard. Mais Barty voyais rien avec sa masse de cheveux devant les yeux. Il a peut-être pas capté tout de suite. Et puis quand tu vois quelqu'un sur le point de se faire défoncer, Serpy ou pas tu l'aides quand même. On est pas des monstres. Et tu verras que Barty ne réfléchi pas vraiment comme tout le monde mdr.  
j'étais sûre que tu me ferais la remarque lol. En fait j'avais ce texte depuis longtemps et je l'ai pofiné ce soir pour décompresser. (justement à cause des champignons lol) Je vais voir ta fic, je donnerai mon avis ;) bisous ! (Reg est aussi indisponible que moi en ce moment xD)

**ClaP74** : rare tu peux le dire. Je crois qu'il n'y en a qu'une seule autre en français sur eux. ça me rassure que le premier chapitre te plaise. (Et mon style aussi ^^) J'espère avoir ton avis pour les futurs chapitres. Bisous et merci !

**Immi** : même réponse qu'à Edwina. J'ai pas pu me retenir de poster ce début de fic que je gardais sous le coude. Oui, c'est même une sacrée prise de contact xD Reg est un vrai Burdy dans cette fic. Plein de malchance et il a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. bisous ;)

**brilou** : j'essaye toujours de faire un peu dans l'originalité lol. oui ! moi aussi j'adore Reg. Mais attention il sera différent de celui du chat de van ici. pas le même caractère du tout. tu verras. Biz !

**guliette-saruwatari** : ce sera pas vraiment du yaoi ici. disons une amitié qui pourrait sembler ambigüe. ou comme une relation fraternelle. difficile à décrire lol, mais tu verras bien. Reg attire la malchance. il renverse tout, se cogne partout... lol. et du coup, il s'attire des ennuis sans le faire exprès. biz ;)

**Marie** : merci d'être là ! ^^ oui un peu surprenante lol. biz

**Welynna** : merci ! c'est que Barty fait OOC dans ma fic... contente que ça ne t'ait pas arrêtée ^^


	2. Son nom ?

Avant de commencer, juste un petit récap des prénoms des Serpentards lol. On connait leurs noms de famille mais on est pas forcément familiers avec leurs petits prénoms xD

Augustus Rookwood  
Antonin Dolohov  
Rabastan Lestrange  
Walden Macnair

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Son nom ?

Une fois que Mrs Pince l'eut libéré, Regulus se rendit dans les cachots presque à reculons. Ce serait un miracle si Rabastan ne l'attendait pas de pied ferme dans la salle commune. Devant l'entrée, il soupira.

- Allez... marmonna-t-il en sortant d'avance sa baguette. Quand faut y aller... noblesse !

Le passage s'ouvrit. Et il entra presque d'un bond dans la salle commune, baguette brandie.

- Si tu crois que tu...! commença-t-il.

Mais à l'intérieur, il ne trouva que quelques deuxièmes années.

-... me fais peur, finit-il ébahi de ne voir aucune trace de Rabastan.

Puis il se rendit compte que les élèves l'observaient avec des yeux ronds et il abaissa immédiatement sa baguette. Gêné, il partit d'un pas rapide monter les marches menant à sa chambre. "Pour une fois que j'étais prêt..." Regulus entra dans la chambre, réfléchissant toujours à la honte qu'il venait de se prendre. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le claquement de la porte derrière lui, et la voix qui lui dit :

- Te voilà enfin Black.

Regulus se retourna d'un bond. Ils étaient là. Tous les quatre. La main de Rabastan toujours appuyée contre le battant. Et avec un petit sourire, il dit :

- Attrapez-le.

Regulus leva sa baguette. Il eut seulement le temps de stupéfixier Rookwood avant que Dolohov ne le désarme. Et Macnair se jeta sur lui pour le plaquer au sol, un genoux enfoncé dans son ventre.

- Argh... se plaignit-il les entrailles broyées alors que Dolohov récupérait sa baguette.

- C'est toujours amusant de te voir essayer de résister, dit Rabastan amusé en réanimant Augustus. Apparemment tu n'as toujours pas compris que ça ne servait à rien.

- Je ne peux me laisser faire !

- Walden.

Macnair lui donna un coup de poing pour le faire taire. Et Regulus vit un instant des étoiles.

- C'est moi qui parle Regulus, lui fit remarquer Rabastan en s'approchant de son lit. Tu seras gentil de la fermer.

Le jeune homme serra les dents. Retenant tout un flot d'insultes. Car si il le laissait s'échapper... ça durerait toute la nuit. Rabastan vint s'accroupir près de lui, tenant sa chemise souillée dans sa main.

- Tu as vu ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? C'était pas très malin tu sais ?

- J'ai pas fait exp...

Nouveau coup de poing.

- Je viens de te dire de la fermer, tu ne m'as pas entendu ?

Regulus lui lança un regard hargneux mais resta silencieux.

- Bien. Maintenant tu vas réparer les dégats. Tu vas nettoyer cette chemise à la main, sans magie. Comme un _**Moldu**_, dit-il amusé.

Regulus écarquilla les yeux, puis il secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'il n'obéirait pas. Rabastan saisit son visage douloureux d'une main et dit dangereusement :

- Tu le feras. Et si je ne suis pas satisfait du résultat demain... Walden s'occupera un peu plus _**sérieusement **_de ton cas. Je ne sais pas pouquoi mais il adore mettre les gens en pièces.

Macnair ricanna et il enfonça un peu plus son genoux dans le ventre de Regulus qui retint une exclamation de souffrance.

- J'espère que tu as compris, ajouta Rabastan. La prochaine fois, tâche de ne pas être aussi maladroit.

Il fit signe à Walden de le relâcher et jeta sa chemise sur Regulus.

- Qu'il n'en reste plus une seule trace Moldulus.

Ils rirent tous avant de se diriger vers leurs lits pour se changer. Regulus resta un instant allongé au sol. Puis il serra les poings avant de se relever lentement. Leur jetant un regard noir, il entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte. Puis jetant la chemise dans l'évier, il s'appuya sur le rebord, soupirant. Combien de temps cela allait-il encore durer ? Combien de fois se verrait-il humilié ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas assez fort pour se défendre ? Pour leur faire regretter ! Se faire traiter comme un Moldu... "Si mes parents l'apprennent..." Il avait tout à redouter. Depuis le départ de Sirius, il était devenu le "seul héritier du nom des Black". Le seul qui pourrait le transmettre avec honneur. Celui que tout le monde surveillait. On attendait tellement de lui. La moindre erreur et il le paierait cher. Regulus jeta un regard à la chemise tâchée avant de secouer la tête et de se diriger vers la porte.

- Je vais peut-être me faire tabasser mais... je ne peux pas me laisser faire.

Il tourna la poignée mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle était bloquée.

- Quoi ? Dit la voix de Rabastan de l'autre côté. Je ne pense pas que tu aies déjà fini alors mets-toi au travail. À moins que tu veuilles que tout le monde apprenne que tu fais ma lessive.

- Mais si je refuse de le faire...

- Ce sera ta parole contre la mienne, le coupa-t-il. Alors même si tu n'as pas peur des coups, frotte bien.

Les quatre Serpentards explosèrent de rire alors que Regulus restait bouche-bée. Il était piégé. Comme toujours, Rabastan avait le dernier mot. Sans sa baguette, Regulus ne pouvait pas ouvrir la porte bloquée magiquement. Il était coincé avec une chemise souillée à nettoyer. S'il le faisait, il s'humilierait. S'il ne le faisait pas... peu importe le nombre de coups qu'il prendrait, le problème c'était que Rabastan ne se priverait pas pour le rabaisser devant tout le monde. "Et mes parents..." Regulus n'avait pas le choix.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par un coup de pied. Il s'était endormi près du lavabo, la chemise toujours en main. Rabastan la lui arracha et dit en retournant vers la chambre :

- Examinons le travail de Moldulus.

Des ricanements accueillirent Regulus alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain, complètement courbaturé.

- Hum... dit Rabastan en tenant sa chemise près de la lumière filtrant par la fenêtre. On dirait que tu as pas mal frotté. Je pourrais presque te complimenter. Mais...

Walden porta un coup au ventre de Regulus qui se courba, le souffle court.

- C'est pour te rappeler de faire très attention à l'avenir, dit Rabastan en sortant sa baguette.

Puis il mit le feu à la chemise sous les yeux écarquillés de Regulus.

- Quoi ? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais porter de nouveau cette chose ? Tu l'as touchée toute la nuit _**Moldulus**_.

Regulus soupira et se redressa.

- Où est ma baguette ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pardon ? Dit dangereusement Rabastan. Demande plus humblement.

- Où... est ma baguette... s'il te plait, dit-il en sortant les derniers mots à contre coeur.

- Antonin, dit Rabastan avec un léger sourire. Moldulus voudrait récupérer sa baguette.

Dolohov sortit la baguette de Regulus du tiroir de sa table de chevet, et le jeune Black tendit la main. Mais au lieu de la lui donner, Antonin la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Il n'a qu'à se baisser pour aller la chercher, dit Dolohov avec un sourire entendu pour Rabastan.

- En effet, dit celui-ci en se dirigeant mains dans les poches vers la sortie. Il apprendra peut-être enfin où est sa place. _**À nos pieds**_.

Ils rirent avant de suivre Rabastan, Augustus bousculant Regulus au passage. Celui-ci alla récupérer sa baguette et se prépara pour descendre dans la grande salle. Passant devant le miroir, il put constater que son visage arborait les marques des coups de Macnair. Sa paumette gauche était violacée. Mais ses cheveux étaient assez longs. Il les coiffa de sorte à ce que cela se voie le moins possible. L'énorme bleu qu'il avait au ventre était déjà dissimulé sous ses vêtements.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, il remarqua en premier les airs suffisants de ses "_camarades de chambre_". Il s'assit le plus loin possible d'eux. Puis les yeux de Regulus se dirigèrent vers la table de Serdaigle. La parcourant il ne trouva pas trace du mystérieux garçon. Il ne s'était peut-être pas encore levé. Regulus décida d'attendre jusqu'à la dernière minute pour le voir, mais le Serdaigle ne fit pas son apparition. Regulus était pourtant arrivé assez tôt. "Il ne s'est peut-être pas réveillé..." Les cours commençant dans 5 minutes, il se leva avec les autres retardataires. Sortant dans le hall, il arrêta tout de même un Serdaigle et lui demanda :

- Heu... excuse-moi mais... tu ne connaîtrais pas... heu... un Serdaigle qui...

Regulus cherchait les mots pour décrire le jeune homme. Des cheveux châtain clair, des yeux marron... c'était trop vague. Le Serdaigle sous ses yeux aurait pu corespondre à cette description !

- Je suis pressé, lui fit-il d'ailleurs remarquer. Si tu ne me donnes pas de nom, j'aurai du mal à te renseigner.

- Je ne connais pas son nom, avoua Regulus. Mais il était à la bibliothèque hier et...

Le garçon en face de lui leva un sourcil. Un Serdaigle à la bibliothèque ? Jusque là, rien de très étonnant.

- Désolé, laisse tomber, soupira Regulus en se rendant compte que ça ne les mènerait nulle part.

Le Serdaigle poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de rejoindre sa salle de cours. Pourquoi Regulus tenait tant à retrouver ce garçon ? Peut-être parce qu'il l'intriguait un peu. Il avait disparu si vite hier. Et ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se présenter. Regulus aurait voulu le remercier correctement.

La matinée passa et Regulus entra de nouveau dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Toujours pas de trace du Serdaigle. Le Serpentard vérifia leur table plusieurs fois, se demandant si il n'avait pas échappé à son regard. Mais aucune des têtes qu'il avait face à lui n'était celle qu'il cherchait. "Où il est bon sang ?" se demanda-t-il en marchant le long de la table des Serdaigles. "Il doit bien prendre ses repas ici".

- Voilà la soupe au poivre !

Des exclamations satisfaites retentirent et Regulus se tourna. Il se prit de plein fouet le Serdaigle qui accourait avec la soupière. Ils tombèrent au sol, la soupe volant en l'air avant d'éclabousser les Serdaigles les plus proches.

- Xéno ! Se plaignirent-ils.

- Quoi ? Répondit-il d'une voix résonante.

Des éclats de rire retentirent, et essuyant d'un revers de manche la soupe qui lui piquait les yeux, Regulus put voir que Xéno avait la soupière sur la tête.

- Qui a fait ça ? Demanda une voix fatiguée.

Regulus se figea. Il avait reconnu la voix. C'était lui ! Levant les yeux, il vit un des Serdaigles se redresser lentement alors qu'il était affalé sur la table. Pas étonnant que Regulus ne l'ait pas remarqué. Le Serdaigle se leva de son banc, le dos et le haut de la tête couvert de soupe.

- Xénophilius, soupira-t-il en observant son camarade. Arrête de faire l'idiot et retire cette soupière de ta tête.

- Heu... répondit-il en tirant dessus. Je crois que je suis coincé.

Les rires redoublèrent et le Serdaigle soupira de nouveau avant de tirer sur la soupière pour délivrer Xénophilius. Il y parvint après une bonne minute d'acharnement.

- Merci.

- Tu peux me dire comment tu t'es retrouvé coincé là dedans ? Demanda le Serdaigle en posant la soupière sur la table.

- Je sais pas, j'ai buté contre quelque chose.

- Ou quelqu'un, dit le Serdaigle en jetant un coup d'oeil à Regulus.

Celui-ci fut étonné de le voir rapidement reporter son attention sur Xénophilius sans sembler le reconnaitre. La quantité non négligeable de soupe qui recouvrait Regulus de la tête au pied devait y être pour quelque chose.

- Franchement Xéno, dit le Serdaigle, tu devrais regarder où tu march...

Se coupant soudainement, il sembla réfléchir deux secondes avant de tourner les yeux vers Regulus, sourcils froncés. Le reconnaissant enfin, il leva les sourcils avant de dire d'un air dépité :

- Ah je comprends.

- Heu... je... dit Regulus.

- Bonne chance Xéno, dit-il en se retournant brusquement pour s'éloigner vers la sortie.

- Hé ! Attends, je...

- Mr Lovegood ! S'écria soudainement Minerva en s'approchant à grands pas. Et... Mr Black ?

- Heu... oui, confirma-t-il.

- Vous jouez tous les deux avec la nourriture ? S'indigna-t-elle.

- C'était un accident.

- Oui, aprouva Xénophilius. Je voulais vérifier si la soupe au poivre pouvait vraiment nous manger si on ne la mangeait pas rapidement. C'est ce que prétend Ernie Danlmur. Vous savez ? Du Magicobus. Et puisque ma tête est restée coincée dans la soupière, j'en ai tiré la conclusion qu'il était possible qu'un fond de vérité soit attaché à cette hist...

- Taisez-vous Mr Lovegood ! Pour les dégats causé, dit-elle en désignant les élèves éclaboussés ainsi que la soupe répandue un peu partout, je vous retire à tous deux, 20 points ! Maintenant nettoyez-moi ça et allez tous vous laver !

Elle fit volte face et retourna à la table des professeurs tandis que Xéno et Regulus se relevaient en faisant attention de ne pas glisser. Les autres Serdaigles tâchés partirent alors que les deux garçons réparaient les dégâts.

- Récurvite, dit plusieurs fois Regulus.

- Potirons, murmura Xéno en faisant de même. C'est très bon aussi la soupe de potirons.

Regulus lui lança un regard perplexe alors que le Serdaigle s'éloignait vers la sortie une fois leur travail fini. Mais le Serpentard le rattrapa vite.

- Hé ! L'appela-t-il une fois dans le hall.

- Oui ? Dit-il en s'arrêtant.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire comment s'appelle le garçon de tout à l'heure ?

- Quel garçon ? Demanda-t-il distraitement.

- Celui qui t'a sorti la tête de la soupière, précisa Regulus en revoyant la scène amusé.

- Oh ! Ce garçon là. Tu ne connais pas son nom ?

- Non, c'est bien pour ça que je te le demande, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? S'étonna Xéno.

- Non, insista le Serpentard en commençant à s'énerver.

Et d'autant plus lorsque Xénophilius s'éclata soudainement de rire. Puis il lui tapota l'épaule, pleurant de rire, et lui dit :

- ça c'est la meilleure.

Il se retourna brusquement et partit monter les marches de l'escalier de marbre en se disant à lui-même :

- Très bonne blague. Il ne faut surtout pas que je l'oublie.

Regulus resta pantois dans le hall, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé. Qu'avait-il dit de si drôle ? Et il ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité du Serdaigle, bien qu'il l'ait vu de nouveau.

Après avoir pris une douche rapide dans les cachots, Regulus courut jusqu'à son cours d'histoire de la magie. Il était en retard et entra en trombe dans la salle.

- Désolé professeur Binns.

- Hum ? Dit le professeur fantômatique en sursautant alors qu'il s'était lui-même endormi. Oh, Mr Black. Prenez place, vous n'êtes pas le seul retardataire.

En effet, plusieurs places étaient vacantes. Et il se rendit compte que s'il était le seul Serpentard en retard, les autres retardataires étaient des Serdaigles. "On a dû éclabousser pas mal de 7e années" pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers une place vide. Sur le chemin, il trébucha avant de se cogner douloureusement contre sa table. Tournant la tête, il eut le temps de voir Rabastan ranger son pied sous sa chaise avant de lancer :

- Alors Black ? La soupe était bonne ?

Alors que les Serpentards ricannaient, Regulus posa lourdement son sac au sol avant de tirer sa chaise. Il allait s'asseoir lorsqu'il remarqua que quelqu'un d'autre que leur professeur s'était endormi. Dans le coin, au fond de la salle, le mystérieux Serdaigle dormait la tête appuyée contre le mur. Les bras croisés et les jambes étendues sous sa table, il semblait parfaitement à son aise. Et ni son entrée, ni sa chutte sur la table n'avaient l'air de l'avoir dérangé. "Alors il est en 7e année ?" pensa Regulus bouche-bée. "Il a toujours été là ?" Ils avaient eu de nombreuses fois cours en commun avec les Serdaigles. Et en _**7 ans**_... Regulus ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Le Serdaigle avait peut-être un physique banal mais... tout de même !

Soudain, les autres Serdaigles entrèrent en trombe à leur tour, Xénophilius bon dernier.

- Elle est bonne hein ? Disait-il à la fille qui entra juste avant lui. C'est le p'tit gars de tout à l'heure qui...

- Lâche-moi un peu Xéno, soupira-t-elle. Ta blague n'a rien de drôle.

- C'est parce que c'est sorti de son contexte. Tiens ! Dit-il en apercevant Regulus. C'est lui le rigolo !

Le Serpentard s'assit rapidement en lui tournant le dos avant que les autres ne l'associent à ce garçon bizarre. Mais, trop tard.

- Ami avec ce taré de Lovegood ? Railla Rabastan. De mieux en mieux Black.

Regulus se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant, et il fut heureux d'entendre le professeur Binns dire :

- Un peu de silence maintenant. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, la 13e guerre de Gobelins. Les perdants disent que c'est le chiffre qui leur a porté malheur. Mais ils avaient déjà perdu les 5 guerres précédentes. Leur chef Gornik-langue-pendue ne manquait pas de conversation mais les négociations avaient tendance à durer des jours et le camp adverse finissait toujours par perdre patience. Il n'est pas étonnant que Gornik ait été assassiné à la fin de cette 13e guerre par ses propres soldats qui l'ont remplacé par Grignoc-esprit-futé. Mais peut-être pas assez futé car ils ont tout de même perdu la 14e guerre. Et ce n'est qu'en 1302 que...

Regulus soupira de nouveau. "Finalement... je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire". Mais il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers le fond de la salle. Le Serdaigle dormait toujours à poings fermés. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. "On ne peut le réveiller qu'en lui marchant sur le ventre ?" pensa-t-il en reportant son attention sur Binns. Regulus ne remarqua pas que l'une des paupières du Serdaigle s'était levée, et qu'il observa le Serpentard quelques secondes avant de la rabaisser. Regulus attendit la fin du cours afin de pouvoir lui parler. Mais une fois levé, le Serpentard se rendit compte que la place qu'occupait le Serdaigle était vide. Pourtant il s'était dépêché de ranger ses affaires. Et personne d'autre n'était encore sorti de la salle. "Attendez... j'ai pas rêvé. Il était bien là" pensa-t-il en tournant les yeux vers la porte. Elle était entrebaillée. Le Serdaigle avait-il pu sortir aussi vite ?

Regulus ne le retrouva pas dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Ni le lendemain matin pour le petit-déjeuner. Et cette fois il avait bien vérifié que personne n'était affalé à table. "Il ne vient jamais manger ? Hier il dormait sur sa table pour le déjeuner... D'ailleurs, pourquoi il dort à chaque fois que je le vois ?" C'était vraiment étrange. Mais Regulus savait qu'il devait avoir potion en première heure en commun avec les Serdaigles. Et lorsqu'il le vit assis près d'un des chaudrons, Regulus eut la confirmation qu'il n'était pas fou. Le Serdaigle était bien en 7e année et ils avaient cours ensemble.

- Entrez ! Dit le professeur Slughorn.

Tous le monde s'avança avant de fermer la porte. Le Serdaigle était le premier arrivé. Le seul assis face à un chaudron, il avait les bras croisés et la tête baissée. "Ne me dites pas qu'il dort encore !" pensa Regulus en se penchant pour apercevoir le visage du Serdaigle. Ses cheveux l'empêchaient de voir mais c'était sûrement le cas. Voilà peut-être la raison pour laquelle Regulus ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant. Il restait toujours silencieux... à dormir ? Pendant tous les cours ? "Et les profs ne disent jamais rien ?" Apparemment pas, sinon il aurait remarqué quelque chose.

- Avant de vous asseoir, dit Slughorn, formez des groupes de deux. La potion que nous allons préparer est très complexe et nécessite deux paires de mains.

Les épaules de Regulus s'affessèrent. Il avait horreur de ce genre de cours. Car forcément, les 4 autres garçons de Serpentard se mettaient en groupe entre eux. Et il n'avait d'autre choix que de se mettre avec la 5e fille qui se retrouvait elle aussi sans binôme. Et c'était toujours... Maud Bulstrode. Elle était indescriptible. "Cette fille est... je me demande même si on peut appeler ça une fille" pensa-t-il dépité en essayant de voir si un Serdaigle ne se retrouvait pas seul. Malheureusement, ils étaient tous par deux. Excepté le mystérieux jeune homme. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas voulu le déranger dans sa sieste matinale. "J'appellerais presque ça une grasse matinée... Est-ce qu'il est directement venu ici au saut du lit ? Vu qu'il n'est pas passé par la grande salle..." pensa-t-il. Puis il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Qui serait le partenaire du Serdaigle si les autres étaient déjà en binômes ? La réponse survint d'elle-même quand Xénophilius Lovegood arriva la seconde qui suivit.

- Pardon je suis en retard, dit-il en souriant.

"Oh non... pas lui". Regulus préférait encore se mettre avec Maud. Et il se dirigea vers elle à contre coeur. Cela déclancha aussitôt les sifflets des Serpentards. Regulus en avait l'habitude mais c'était toujours frustrant de s'entendre dire :

- Va vite rejoindre Bulstrode, ricanna Rookwood. Ta petite amie t'attend.

- Ils forment un beau couple, rit Dolohov.

- Mais non, dit Rabastan. S'il va rejoindre le groupe _**des filles**_, c'est parce qu'il y a parfaitement sa place.

- Ouais, aprouva Macnair. Regardez-le, on s'y tromperait.

Regulus serra les doigts sur la lanière de son sac et avança en faisant de son mieux pour les ignorer.

- Allons, dit Slughorn gêné. Du calme.

- Je ne savais pas que les Black avaient eu une fille, ricanna tout de même Antonin.

- Hé, dit Rabastan à Regulus alors qu'il passait près de lui. Tu as vraiment quelque chose entre les jambes ?

- Faudrait vérifier, s'esclaffa Augustus.

- S'il vous plait, dit le professeur un peu dépassé en jetant un regard compatissant à Regulus.

Celui-ci l'ignora aussi. Il n'aimait pas voir ce genre de regard lui être adressé. Il se sentait alors vraiment minable. Mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de Maud Bulstrode, les quolibets des Serpentards furent réduits au silence par un grand bruit. Et Regulus se figea. Un tabouret lui barrait la route. Alors qu'il était passé juste à côté de lui, le mystérieux Serdaigle avait donné un coup de pied dans le tabouret vide placé près de lui. Regulus le fixa avec des yeux écarquillés, le reste de la salle lançant au Serdaigle des regards surpris. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Avait-il poussé le tabouret de rage parce que le bruit le dérangeait ? Ou était-ce... une invitation pour que Regulus fasse équipe avec lui ? Le Serpentard n'osait y croire. Jusqu'ici le Serdaigle avait tout fait pour l'éviter. De plus... il était toujours dans la même position. Comme s'il était encore en train de dormir. Mais sa voix, claire et sonore, retentit pour les détromper tous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour allumer le feu ?

Regulus resta silencieux, fixant toujours le Serdaigle avec des yeux ronds. "C'est vraiment à moi qu'il...?"

- C'est à toi que je parle, dit le Serdaigle en relevant la tête.

Les yeux de Regulus croisèrent le regard du jeune homme et il y vit un ordre : grouille-toi !

- Heu... oui, dit-il vivement en posant son sac près du Serdaigle et sortant sa baguette. Flambios.

Le feu sous le chaudron allumé, Regulus récupéra le tabouret et s'assit près de lui sous les yeux ébahis du reste de la salle. Xénophilius fut le premier à s'en remettre et il haussa les épaules avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Maud.

- Salut, je suis Xénophilius Lovegood, dit-il en lui tendant la main. J'espère qu'on fera du bon travail ensemble.

La Serpentard lui offrit un soupir dédaigneux en réponse et il haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules avant de sortir son manuel de potion de son sac. La voix de Xénophilius avait dû remettre les idées de Slughorn en place car il dit enfin :

- Heu... bien. Vous allez préparer de l'Amortensia. Faites très attention à ne pas trop respirer les volutes de fumée. Vous avez une heure.

Regulus feuilleta son manuel avant de glisser un coup d'oeil à son binôme. Les bras toujours croisés, il fixait l'eau qui commençait déjà à bouillonner dans le chaudron.

- Heu... dit Regulus. Salut je...

- Silence.

C'était un ton sans équivoque. Et il n'avait pas daigné lui accorder un regard.

- Mais... je voudrais connaître ton nom...

- J'ai dit_** silence **_Burdy.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme... commença-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Le Serdaigle tourna enfin les yeux vers lui. Et son regard le fit taire. Derrière lui, Rabastan les fixait les yeux plissés. Autant dire que les Serpentards l'avaient mauvaise. Mais Regulus n'y fit pas attention et il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'atteler à la préparation de la potion. Vaguement aidé par le Serdaigle. Celui-ci n'avait fait que couper les ingrédients machinalement. Et ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot de plus lorsque s'écoula l'heure.

- Stop ! Annonça Slughorn. Vérifions le produit de votre labeur.

Il passa dans les rangs, s'arrêtant ci et là pour faire quelques commentaires. Il dit notamment à Xéno et Maud que leur potion avait bon aspect, et le Serdaigle dit en souriant à sa binôme :

- Je savais qu'on ferait une bonne équipe.

Celle-ci lui offrit un regard dégoûté, refusant toujours de lui adresser la parole. Et Regulus réprima un sourire quand Slughorn jeta un regard dubitatif à la potion de Rabastan et Antonin. Il ne fit pas de commentaire mais l'impression était là. Puis il s'arrêta devant leur chaudron et s'exclama :

- Ah ! En voilà du bon travail. Bravo les garçons. Regardez comme les volutes de vapeur sont bien rosés. Et que sentons-nous ?

Il jeta un regard à Regulus qui comprit que la question était pour lui. "Pourquoi moi ?" pensa-t-il dépité. Il n'avait pas envie de révéler des choses intimes sur lui devant tout le monde.

- Heu... dit-il en sentant précautioneusement la potion. Je sens une odeur d'essence, de... peinture et... c'est tout.

- Vraiment ? Dit Slughorn amusé. Je vois, pas de troisième odeur ? Ce n'est rien, vous avez encore le temps pour tomber amoureux. Mais qu'entendez-vous pas _**essence **_?

Regulus rougit et balbutia :

- Je... je ne sais pas.

- Hum... Et vous ? Que sentez-vous ?

La question était maintenant pour le Serdaigle.

- Moi ? Répondit-il. Rien.

- Pardon ? Dit le professeur étonné.

- Je ne sens rien de spécial.

- Mais... sentez encore. Vous devez bien percevoir quelque chose.

- Non. L'air est juste plus frais au-dessus du chaudron.

- Plus frais ? Dit Slughorn perplexe.

Le Serdaigle acquiesça et le professeur dut lâcher l'affaire. Le jeune homme avait l'air parfaitement sincère.

- Bien, vous pouvez quitter la salle, dit Slughorn.

Alors qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires, Regulus tenta une dernière fois de parler au Serdaigle mais cela se révéla inutile. Et le jeune homme s'éclipsa rapidement avec le reste de sa maison. "Il a un problème avec moi ?" se demanda Regulus. "Si c'est le cas, pourquoi m'avoir aidé ?" Il y pensa toute la journée. D'autant que le Serdaigle ne se présenta ni au déjeuner ni au dîner. Perdu dans ses pensées, Regulus entra dans la salle commune.

- Regulus, dit la voix satisfaite de Rabastan.

Cette fois, les Serpentards l'attendaient bien dans la salle commune. Et il s'étonna de voir Rabastan l'applaudir. Même si c'était ironique.

- Bravo Regulus. Un joli spectacle que tu nous as offert ce matin. Tu as échappé à Bulstrode, réussi ta potion... et tu t'es trouvé un nouveau petit-ami ?

Les autres rirent amusés.

- Etonnant qu'il se soit dévoué ainsi pour toi, ajouta Rabastan. Qu'as-tu fait pour qu'il daigne intervenir ?_** Lui **_entre tout autre.

"Lui ? Même ces salauds savent qui est ce garçon ?"

- Alors ? Insista Rabastan. Quel service lui as-tu rendu ? Ne me dis pas que j'ai vu juste. Je serais très étonné qu'il s'intéresse aux garçons. Quel scandal ce serait !

Les autres approuvèrent.

- À la fois pour sa famille et la tienne. Alors dis-moi tout si tu ne veux pas qu'une rumeur circule.

- Je n'ai rien fait, répondit Regulus.

- ça m'étonnerait. Il n'est jamais intervenu pour toi avant. Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on te charie en sa présence parce que tu es obligé de faire équipe avec Bulstrode. Mais là... il a bien voulu sortir de son sommeil. Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien !

- Baisse d'un ton ! Rugit Rabastan.

-...

- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi auhourd'hui. Et je commence à me dire que... le garçon qu'on a croisé dans la bibliothèque pendant qu'on te poursuivait... c'était lui ?

-...

- Il avait l'air bizarre et je ne l'ai pas reconnu sur le coup. Mais si c'était lui... il t'a aidé à t'enfuir pas vrai ?

-...

- Il nous a bassinés avec des idioties au sujet de serpents mais... c'était juste pour gagner du temps. Pendant que tu t'enfuyais. Hein ?

-...

- RÉPONDS ! Cria-t-il fou de rage.

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui.

- Menteur. Attrapez-le.

Alors que les Serpentards se précipitaient vers lui, Regulus fit volte face et sortit de la salle. Il courut à toutes jambes dans les cachots, et habitué à être pris en chasse, il les sema sans problème en empruntant l'un des passages secrets. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas retourner dans les cachots avant un moment, il monta les marches du passage jusqu'au 5e étage. Il était tard. L'heure du couvre-feu étant déjà dépassée. Ce soir il avait encore attendu jusqu'au dernier moment pour quitter la grande salle. "Mais aucune trace de lui". Soudain, il se figea en passant devant les portes de la bibliothèque. Elles étaient entrouvertes. Mrs Pince était pourtant censée l'avoir fermée depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Quelqu'un s'y était introduit ? Instinctivement, Regulus pensa au Serdaigle. "Non, un Serdaigle ne ferait pas ça". Mais il ne partit pas pour autant. Et après quelques secondes, Regulus poussa doucement la porte. Tout était sombre à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait que la faible lueur de la lune pour lui permettre de voir.

- Lumos, murmura-t-il en entrant.

Il s'avança avec précaution et vérifia les tables. Personne. Puis il parcourut les rangées de livres.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il en avançant lentement et se retournant parfois.

Aucune réponse.

- Hé oh, dit-il peu rassuré.

Lorsque Regulus arriva à la section des soins aux créatures magiques, là où il avait rencontré le Serdaigle, il crut apercevoir une ombre passer au bout de la rangée. Regulus déglutit malgré lui et avança avant de demander la baguette braquée dans la direction où il avait vu l'ombre :

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Sa voix était plus faible qu'au moment où il était entré. Et son coeur battait la chamade. Mais il crut le sentir s'arrêter quand une voix dit juste derrière lui :

- C'est moi que tu cherches Burdy ?

* * *

Son nom ? ben... on le saura au prochain chapitre lol. Je pose un titre mais je ne réponds pas à la question xD Reg doit m'en vouloir :$

Laissez-moi vos comentaires s'il vous plait ^^

Réponse aux reviews :

**Edwina Malefoy** : Rabastan est sans pitié. à 4 contre un... on subit un peu quoi lol. Tu n'as pas écouté le cours ? lol Slug a dit que Reg n'était pas amoureux. Parce qu'il n'a pas senti de 3e odeur ds l'amortensia. il est encore jamais tombé amoureux et n'est jamais sorti avec personne. Alors difficile de déterminer son orientation sexuelle mdr. le serdaigle est intrigant quand même. normal qu'il lui coure derrière. bisous !

**Immi** : en effet lol. Mais vous voyez bien que le Serdaigle est assez spécial. Pourquoi ? ^^ biz

**guliette-saruwatari** : barty a une vraie vie de roi lol. On le laisse faire tout ce qu'il veut. Dont dormir en cours lol. Enfin... dormir un peu partout xD (il dormait aussi à table). Désolée pour le côté OOC (je l'admet) mon barty est plutôt à deux de tension mdr. bisous et à bientôt !

**Marie** : là c'est sûr que Regulus s'en prends plein la tête. pardon Reg :$ le serdaigle est plus que spécial ;) bisous

**Welynna** : Xéno pour détendre l'atmosphère mdr. ça loupe pas ! Barty finira peut-être par s'intéresser au cas de Regulus ^^


	3. Présentations

Chapitre 3 : Présentations

Regulus poussa un cri effrayé en se retournant d'un bond. Mais l'allée était vide. Fronçant les sourcils, il fit un pas en avant en plissant les yeux, contrôlant difficilement son rythme cardiaque.

- Ici Burdy.

Se tournant de nouveau, Regulus tomba enfin nez à nez avec le Serdaigle. Celui-ci arborait un petit sourire amusé.

- T'es le genre à t'affoler facilement, dit-il.

- N'importe qui aurait été surpris. Et... comment tu...? dit Regulus perplexe en pointant l'index par dessus sa propre épaule. Tu étais derrière moi non ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Burdy ? Demanda le serdaigle en ignorant sa question. Pourquoi tu me cherches depuis quelques jours ?

- Si tu t'en es rendu compte tu aurais pu...

- Vite Burdy, ou je vais m'ennuyer et finir par me tirer.

- Et bien je... dit Regulus en fronçant les sourcils. Je voulais me présenter et te remercier correctement pour l'autre jour.

- Tu m'as déjà dit merci.

- Mais on m'a appris à le faire _**correctement**_. Alors...

Le serpentard lui tendit la main et dit :

- Je suis Regulus Black. Merci de m'avoir aidé.

- Oh, dit le Serdaigle en levant les sourcils. Alors c'est toi.

- Moi ?

- L'héritier de la famille Black. La première fois que j'ai entendu parler de toi c'est quand ton frère s'est enfuit de chez vous. Je me suis demandé deux secondes à quoi pouvait ressembler son gentil petit frère qui était resté sagement à la maison.

- Et ?

- ça n'a duré que deux secondes. Ensuite j'ai pensé à autre chose et j'ai oublié.

-...

- Je m'attarde rarement sur les choses. Surtout quand elles ont peu d'intérêt. Ce qui est souvent le cas.

- Je vois ça...

- D'ailleurs, la conversation devient sans intérêt donc... dit-il en le dépassant pour partir mains dans les poches.

- Attends ! Et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

Le temps de cligner des yeux et le Serdaigle avait disparu. Regulus tourna la tête de tous côtés et s'exclama :

- Hé !

- Quoi ?

La voix venait du dessus. Levant la tête, Regulus aperçut le Serdaigle assis en tailleur sur l'armoire la plus proche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut ?

- J'en avais marre de rester debout. Et je m'ennuie sérieusement.

- Hein ? Mais tu aurais pu t'asseoir par terre.

- J'aime pas lever la tête pour parler aux gens. Même si tu es tout petit.

Légèrement vexé, Regulus répondit :

- Comment tu as fait pour grimper là-haut si vite ?

- J'ai l'habitude.

- Tu es rapide dis donc. Tout à l'heure aussi... et dès que j'essayais de te parler...

- J'ai un don pour la fuite.

- C'est presque du transplanage.

- Presque. Je me déplace un peu comme un fantôme. Ma famille a toujours dit que j'avais un sérieux problème.

- Alors tu te fuies toi-même ? Dit Regulus amusé.

- C'est à peu près ça, rit-il pour la première fois. Mais au moins, moi je sais comment ne pas me faire remarquer.

Regulus rougit en se souvenant de l'épisode de la grande salle.

- C'est aussi ce que j'essaye de faire, marmonna-t-il.

- Pas très concluant.

- Si tu me disais enfin ton nom au lieu de te moquer ?

- Tu ne le connais pas ? Dit-il d'un ton intéressé.

- Pourquoi tout le monde me répond ça ? Qui es-tu ?

- Hum... ça me donne envie de ne pas te le dire. Tu dois être l'un des rares à ne pas savoir qui je suis.

- Tu dois être aussi l'un des rares à ne pas savoir que je suis Regulus Black.

- Mais moi je ne m'intéresse à rien, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-... "Il est encore plus bizarre que Lovegood"

Le Serdaigle se balançait distraitement d'arrière en avant, jetant des coups d'oeil blasés autour de lui. Regulus crut même qu'il avait oublié sa présence.

- Alors ?

- Quoi ? Dit le Serdaigle comme s'il venait de se souvenir qu'ils discutaient.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Insista Regulus.

- Oh... dit-il en se rappelant enfin la question. Bartémius Croupton.

- ... ça t'amuse de te moquer de moi ? Dit Regulus énervé.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Bartémius Croupton ? Il est déjà juge et il a quitté Poudlard depuis un bon moment !

Le serdaigle fixa quelques secondes Regulus avant de pousser un long soupir.

- T'es pas très vif Burdy, dit-il en regardant Regulus comme s'il était désolé pour lui.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Regulus vexé. C'est toi qui ose me dire ça ?

- Je suis Bartémius Croupton_** Junior**_, puisqu'apparemment il est nécessaire de le préciser. Le fils de Bartémius Croupton : juge, directeur du département de la justice magique, président du magenmagot, bras droit du ministre et... enfin bon, il n'y en a pas 36. Ah... et on m'appelle le plus souvent "Barty". Mon vieux aussi d'ailleurs... ce qui est complètement stupide.

- Tu es... le fils du juge Croupton ? Dit Regulus ébahi.

Barty applaudit lentement, plus pour se moquer de lui que pour le féliciter. D'ailleurs, il dit ironiquement :

- Épatant Burdy.

- Mais... comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais remarqué ? On parle jamais de toi.

- Je te l'ai dit, contrairement à toi je n'aime pas me faire remarquer.

- Je n'aime pas ça non plus figure-toi !

- Ah bon ?

- Parfaitement !

- En tout cas, tu m'as réveillé il y a deux jours et le monde est soudainement devenu très bruyant. Impossible de dormir tranquille.

- Pour commencer tu ne devrais pas dormir en cours.

- Pour commencer tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire. Quand est-ce que tu comptes remettre Lestrange à sa place ? Au siècle prochain ? Pardonne-moi si je pars avant la fin du spectacle.

- J'aimerais bien me venger, mais c'est difficile quand on est seul contre 4 personnes.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une question de nombre.

Regulus sursauta quand, la seconde qui suivit, Barty se tenait debout devant lui, l'une des mèches du Serpentard entre les doigts.

- Si tu te coupais un peu les cheveux tu aurais moins l'air d'une fille. Et on t'embêterait peut-être un peu moins.

Il s'était encore une fois déplacé si vite que Regulus mit du temps à réagir.

- Ce sont mes cheveux j'en fais ce que je veux, rougit-il en repoussant sa main. Et les tiens non plus ne sont pas très courts.

- 15,3 centimètres. C'est la moyenne à ne pas dépasser. Les tiens en font au moins 20.

- Tu es toujours aussi précis ? "Il a calculé la moyenne de la longueur de ses cheveux ? C'est complètement idiot..."

- Il vaut mieux l'être quand tu portes du bleu, dit-il en désignant sa cravate aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Et je pensais qu'on avait un peu plus de caractère quand on porte du vert.

- C'est pas la question je...

- En plus, il n'y a pas que les cheveux. T'es tout pâle, tout maigre, tout petit, lui dit Barty en le dévisageant de haut en bas. Un conseil : si tu n'as aucun courage, rase les murs.

- Hé ! S'exclama Regulus en voyant rouge. Tu me connais pas ! C'est pas une question de courage !

- Alors c'est une question de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de mettre un coup de pied au cul de Lestrange ?

-...

Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? Tellement de choses... sa famille par exemple. Mais surtout... son avenir. On le destinait à entrer dans les rangs de Voldemort depuis un bon moment. Depuis que sa famille jugeait que la puissance du mage noir était avérée. Depuis qu'ils considéraient que ce serait un honneur... il savait depuis longtemps qu'il deviendrait mangemort à la fin de ses études. Et il savait que Rabastan et les autres le deviendraient aussi. Eux semblaient faits pour ça. Mais pas lui. Il n'avait pas l'âme d'un sorcier noir. Rien de cruel ou de perfide. Et il serait sûrement un très mauvais mangemort. Mais il s'appelait Black et ce simple fait intéressait Voldemort. Les compétences importeraient peu. Seulement lui... il aurait affaire chaque jour à Rabastan Lestrange. Ainsi qu'à son frère Rodolphus et son épouse. Bellatrix Black. La propre cousine de Regulus. Une vraie dégénérée mais qui était dans les bonnes grâces du mage noir. _**Très**_ bonnes grâce d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire. Alors s'opposer au beau-frère de Bellatrix... ce serait un suicide. Il en baverait encore plus que maintenant. Et même s'il n'aimait pas l'avouer, Regulus était petit et seul. Maladroit... "Et faible" pensa-t-il sombrement.

- Alors ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-... c'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça, dit Barty en levant un sourcil. Enfin bon... je m'en fous. Ce sont tes problèmes. Et j'ai aucune envie que ça devienne les miens. Alors garde-les pour toi gamin.

- Gamin ? Hé ! Je suis en 7e année comme toi et j'ai déjà 17 ans !

Barty leva les sourcils encore plus haut. Et il éclata soudainement de rire.

- Quoi ? Toi ? 17 ans ? Dit-il en pleurant de rire. Sérieux ? T'es plus vieux que moi ? Arrête Burdy, tu me fais marcher !

Mais le visage de Regulus était très sérieux et les rires de Barty redoublèrent.

"Je vais le tuer" pensa le serpentard en serrant les dents.

- La vache, dit finalement Barty en posant sa main sur le haut de la tête de Regulus comme pour mesurer sa taille. Faut manger de la soupe Burdy. T'aimes bien celle au poivre non ?

- Tu te trouves drôle ? Dit Regulus furieux en repoussant son bras. Et ça t'amuse de me traiter de petit oiseau à tout bout de champ ? Ça va, je suis petit, on a compris !

- Hein ? Petit oiseau ?

- Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de m'appeler Birdy ? Précisa-t-il.

- J'ai pas dit Birdy. Mais B_**u**_rdy. Comme dans "burden". Un_** gros**_ fardeau. Un aimant à problèmes si tu préfères.

- Je vois, dit Regulus vexé.

- Et donc je te serais reconnaissant de ne plus t'approcher de moi. Ma petite vie tranquille me convient parfaitement.

- Mais je...

- Quoi ?

Regulus pinça les lèvres. Le Serdaigle pouvait se montrer exaspérant mais il l'avait aidé plusieurs fois. Et ça l'arrangerait d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler de temps en temps. Depuis le départ de Severus... Regulus se sentait vraiment seul. Sa dernière année à Poudlard était une vraie torture. En plus sa famille serait fière d'apprendre qu'il s'entendait bien avec le fils du juge Croupton. Mais par dessus tout, Barty semblait beaucoup impressionner Rabastan. Si il devenait vraiment ami avec lui... le quotidien de Regulus s'améliorerait peut-être ?

- Je pensais qu'on pourrait... être amis, répondit-il.

Le Serdaigle le fixa en silence, se demandant sûrement s'il devait le prendre au sérieux.

- Désolé mais je ne suis pas de ce bord Burdy.

Regulus écarquilla les yeux en rougissant violemment.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-il. Je voulais dire _**simplement **_amis.

- Amis ? Barty et Burdy ? On dirait un duo comique...

- Regulus, le reprit-il appréciant moyennement ce surnom. Enfin... juste discuter quoi. On est pas obligés d'être fourrés tout le temps ensemble. On pourrait réviser ensemble pour les ASPIC par exemple.

- Réviser ? Dit-il surpris.

- Oui, ça t'arrive jamais ? Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Non.

Regulus le fixa les sourcils froncés, se demandant s'il était en train de se payer sa tête.

- Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais révisé dans ta vie ?

- Jamais.

- Mais... dit-il en ayant peine à le croire. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais à la bibliothèque ?

- Je lis Burdy, dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. D'ailleurs j'étais venu emprunter ma lecture de ce soir.

Barty tendit le bras pour prendre un livre sur l'étagère à côté de Regulus.

- Hum... dit le serdaigle en regardant le titre. Je viens de passer à la lettre S. Je devrais peut-être ralentir, j'ai bientôt fini la section soins aux créatures magiques. J'aurais plus rien à faire de mes nuits dans deux semaines à ce train là.

- Tu... tu veux dire que... tu as lu tous les livres qui se trouvent dans la bibliothèque ?

- Je viens de dire qu'il me restait la fin de cette section. T'es sourd Burdy ?

- Je veux dire, tous les_** autres**_ livres ?

- Hum, répondit-il en acquiesçant.

- C'est... complètement dingue.

- Il y a plus de 10 heures entre la fin et le début des cours. Les nuits sont longues quand on a rien à faire. Alors autant lire Burdy.

- Rien à faire ? Et dormir ? Tu fais jamais ça la nuit ?

-...

- Non, puisque tu passes ton temps à dormir en journée, devina Regulus.

- Comme ça j'évite les conversations chiantes. Comme celle-ci.

- T'es super asocial toi.

- Personne ne s'en est encore plaint.

- Parce que tu es le fils du juge Croupton, marmonna-t-il

- ça doit jouer. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras Burdy, mais j'ai une lecture à entamer, dit-il en agitant son livre.

Le voyant se diriger vers la sortie, Regulus demanda :

- Tu retournes dans ton dortoir ?

- Non.

- Alors où tu vas ?

- Là où il n'y a pas de petit oiseau.

- Heu... je peux venir avec toi ?

Barty s'arrêta brusquement et Regulus faillit se cogner contre son dos.

- Écoute Burdy, dit-il en se retournant. C'est pas pour être méchant, mais je me sens mieux quand je suis seul. Et je ne tiens pas à traîner avec un petit oiseau noir qui ne fera que m'attirer des problèmes. Mais n'y vois rien de personnel.

D'abord vexé, Regulus se retint de lui lancer une réplique acerbe. Le problème c'était qu'il serait très mal avisé de rentrer au dortoir ce soir. Les Serpentards étaient sûrement toujours à sa recherche. Alors tant qu'à faire, s'il devait passer la nuit dehors autant avoir de la compagnie.

- Le truc c'est que... commença-t-il gêné.

- Quoi ? Soupira Barty.

- Je peux difficilement rentrer au dortoir de Serpentard ce soir...

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

- Rien du tout ! C'est toi qui... enfin...

- Moi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- En fait Rabastan se demande pourquoi tu m'as aidé en cours de potion et dans la bibliothèque. Il n'est pas très content...

- Alors ce débile profond s'est enfin rendu compte que c'était moi dans la bibliothèque ?

Débile profond... "Et moi qui ne savait pas qui il est depuis le début, je suis quoi ?"

- Et alors ? Dit Barty. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que j'aille le voir pour lui dire qu'on est les meilleurs potes de la Terre ?

- Non...

- Meilleur ami de Barty Croupton. Ça t'arrangerait bien Burdy.

- Je...

- Ils te laisseraient tranquille. Fini les problèmes.

- Non ! Je...

- Comment ça_** non**_ ? Ose me dire que tu n'y as pas pensé.

- Je... oui c'est vrai mais...

- Mais tu vas m'oublier et gentillement retourner dans les cachots. Je ne veux pas d'ennemis, pas d'amis. Juste rester seul, sans problèmes. Tu comprends ?

- Ouais, marmonna-t-il sombrement en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Garde ce regard pour Lestrange. Apprends à te défendre seul et ne vient plus troubler mon sommeil Burdy.

- Je m'appelle _**Regulus**_, lui fit-il remarquer pour la énième fois sur un ton hargneux.

- Non, dit-il en poussant la porte de la bibliothèque. Pour l'instant... Ton nom c'est Burdy petit oiseau.

* * *

alors ? qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Barty ?

Reponses aux reviews :

**Amistosamente-vuestro** : merci ! à bientôt pour la suite ;)

**guliette-saruwatari** : ouais il a la super classe. j'adore mon Barty xD même si il est un peu salaud et asocial sur les bords mdr. à bientôt pour la suite ! ;)

**Immi** : c'est sûr que le message est clair lol. Barty a horreur des choses chiantes, alors lire le dico... lol. mais si un jour il n'a rien d'autre à faire je suis sûre qu'il le lira xD merci d'être là. Bisous !

**Marie** : complètement asocial xD à bientôt

**Dymitry** : merci, je vais me dépêcher de poster le prochain chapitre, ça fait un moment. Biz !


	4. Epouvantard épouvanté

Chapitre 4 : Épouvantard épouvanté

Barty sortit de la bibliothèque et disparut à la vitesse de l'éclair. Regulus aurait pu fouiller le château pour le retrouver. Mais il en avait perdu l'envie. Barty ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer. Bien sûr qu'être ami avec le fils du juge Croupton l'intéressait. Mais ce qu'il cherchait en premier lieu, c'était tout simplement un peu de compagnie. Depuis le début de l'année, il n'avait eu de discution avec personne d'autre. Et Barty était le premier à l'aider face à Rabastan. Tout le monde craignait les 7e années de Serpentard. Les 7e années... excepté lui bien sûr. Il n'avait rien d'effrayant avec son allure de mini cure-dent. Seul son nom empêchait les autres Serpentards de s'en prendre à lui. Mais pour son malheur, Rabastan Lestrange n'avait pas peur du nom des Black. Et il le lui fit bien comprendre quand Regulus entra dans la grande salle au matin, après avoir passé la nuit dans une salle vide.

- Bien dormis Black ? Lui lança-t-il alors que Regulus s'asseyait le plus loin d'eux possible comme toujours.

Il ne répondit rien mais vit parfaitement du coin de l'oeil Rabastan passer lentement son pouce sur sa gorge. Il allait lui faire regretter le fait d'avoir réussi à lui échapper. Regulus soupira et leva les yeux vers la table de Serdaigle. Pas de trace de Barty. Mais Regulus savait qu'il le verrait aujourd'hui. Ils avaient cours de Défense contre les forces du mal en commun avec les Serdaigles. Et prenant bien soin de sortir de la grande salle en même temps que les 7e années de Serdaigles, il rejoignit la salle de cours, sentant dans son dos les regards pesants des Serpentards.

En entrant dans la salle, il découvrit Barty, assis dans un coin sur l'un des pupitres qui avaient été poussés au fond de la pièce. Regulus fut étonné de le trouver parfaitement réveillé. Mais c'était sûrement parce qu'il semblait qu'aujourd'hui leur professeur leur réservait des travaux pratiques. Tout le centre de la salle était dégagé et une malle était posée au milieu de la pièce.

- Bonjour, dit Regulus à Barty.

Mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Et il ne tourna pas non plus les yeux vers lui. Non loin de là, Regulus vit un léger sourire pointer sur les lèvres de Rabastan.

- Bonjour ! S'exclama le professeur Lorens en sortant de son bureau. Entrez-vite, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Lorsqu'Antonin eut refermé la porte derrière lui, Lorens frappa dans ses mains avec enthousiasme et annonça :

- J'ai un petit défi à vous proposer. J'espère que vous serez à la hauteur.

Intéressés et curieux, les élèves furent plus attentifs à la suite qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

- Ce week-end, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant dans l'armoire de ma tante.

Là ils levèrent tous les sourcils. Dans l'armoire de sa tante ?

- La pauvre a eu une belle frayeur et m'a immédiatement appelé. C'est l'avantage d'avoir un neveu tel que moi. J'ai été très heureux qu'elle se soit souvenu de mon existence. Peut-être me touchera-t-elle sur son testament à présent.

- Il va nous raconter sa vie encore longtemps ? Marmonna Rabastan en déclanchant les ricanements de plus d'un élève.

- Mais je sens que vous brûlez d'impatience de savoir ce qui se cache dans cette malle, dit Lorens comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu bien que ça devait sûrement être le cas. Mais avant il faut décider qui sera le premier à relever mon défi. Et je ne sais pour quelle raison, j'ai l'intime conviction que Mr Lestrange est volontaire.

Oui... Lorens l'avait bien entendu. Et Rabastan s'avança en le défiant du regard. Mais alors que leur professeur lui tournait le dos pour s'avancer vers la malle, Regulus put voir une pointe d'appréhension sur le visage du Serpentard. Et il recula même d'un pas lorsque Lorens donna un petit coup de pied dans la malle qui se mit aussitôt à s'agiter furieusement.

- Soyez très prudent, dit le professeur en souriant à Rabastan. Ma pauvre tante a faillit y passer.

-...

- Mais je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez. Sûrement. Peut-être. Enfin, nous verrons, dit-il en s'écartant avant de pointer la malle de sa baguette.

- Une minute ! S'exclama Rabastan dont le teint était devenu étrangement pâle. Vous pourriez au moins me dire ce qu'il y a là dedans.

- Oh, quel étourdi. Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête.

"10 gallions que non" pensa Regulus amusé.

- Ce qui se trouve dans cette malle... dit mystérieusement Lorens. C'est un épouvantard.

Rabastan faillit s'étrangler de surprise.

- Qu... quoi ? Un épouvantard ?

- En effet.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ? C'est tout ? Rien qu'un stupide épouvantard ?

- Vous voilà bien confiant, sourit le professeur.

- Monsieur, les épouvantards on voit ça en 3e année. Alors ouvrez cette malle qu'on en finisse.

- Comme vous voudrez. Mais vous verrez que cet épouvantard là n'a rien de stupide.

Puis d'un tour de baguette, il leva le loquet de la malle. Et le couvercle s'ouvrit aussitôt en claquant, faisant sursauter les élèves. Rabastan leva sa baguette avec un petit sourire en coin, l'air sûr de lui. Mais quand il vit ce qui était sorti de la malle, son visage se décomposa. Un homme. D'une stature si imposante que sa seule présence était écrasante. Une épaisse toison brune, l'oeil noir... il s'approchait dangereusement de Rabastan. Celui-ci déglutit en reculant d'un pas. Puis il dit :

- Ri... riddikulus.

Mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Et l'homme s'avançait toujours.

- Riddikulus... riddikulus ! Riddikulus ! S'acharna Rabastan.

Mais l'épouvantard ne changeait pas de forme. Et le Serpentard retint son souffle lorsqu'il tendit la main vers lui.

- Non ! Cria-t-il en se protégeant avec ses bras.

- Riddikulus, dit calmement le professeur Lorens.

Les cheveux de l'épouvantard se mirent brusquement à pousser et l'homme fut noyé sous la masse. Alors que tout le monde riait, Lorens força l'épouvantard à retourner dans la malle.

- Il semble Mr Lestrange que mon cours ne sera pas inutile finalement.

Rabastan lui lança un regard noir et dit :

- Je l'aurais détruit si vous n'étiez pas intervenu.

- ça va sans dire, répondit-il amusé. Mais vos camarades n'auraient pas pu tenter leur chance. Qui sera le suivant ?

Silence dans la salle. Mais Lorens comptait tous les faire passer. Et Regulus put voir avec plaisir les autres Serpentards se faire ridiculiser, ainsi que quelques Serdaigles, dont Xénophilius qui se retrouva face à une étrange bête à cornes en criant : un Ronflak Cornu ! Sur un ton à la fois effrayé et enthousiaste, chose très bizarre.

- Mr Black ? Dit Lorens en l'invitant à s'avancer.

Tendu, Regulus s'avança. La première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé devant un épouvantard, il avait pris la forme de sa mère. Et on s'était bien moqué de lui pour ça. Aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas si sa plus grande peur avait changé. En tout cas il espérait ne pas se retrouver à nouveau devant sa harpie de mère. Il sentait de lourds regards dans son dos. Jetant un coup d'oeil dans le coin de la salle, il vit Barty qui n'était pas encore passé regarder rêveusement par la fenêtre. Fidèle à lui-même, pas le moins du monde intéressé.

- Prêt ? Demanda Lorens.

Regulus leva sa baguette et acquiesça. Puis son professeur ouvrit la malle et tout le monde retint son souffle. Une chose affreuse venait d'en sortir. Terrible. La plus grande peur de Regulus Black : la marque des Ténèbres. Le serpent de fumée, sortant de la bouche du crâne, s'avançait lentement vers lui.

- R... riddikulus, souffla Regulus d'une voix blanche.

Pas d'effet. Et c'était pire que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. De toutes les peurs possibles, il avait fallut que ce soit celle-ci... En effet, l'idée de devenir très bientôt mangemort le hantait mais... était-ce devenu sa plus grande peur ? À l'évidence, oui.

- Riddikulus, dit-il alors que le serpent s'avançait toujours. Riddikulus !

Il recula de plusieurs pas en arrière, et lorsque le serpent bondit soudainement vers lui, il tomba au sol sur le dos. Non, il ne devait pas... il devait être fort...

- Riddikulus ! S'exclama-t-il alors que le professeur allait intervenir.

Avant que Lorens ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, la marque des Ténèbres se mit à s'étouffer, la queue du serpent ayant fait un noeud qui était resté coincé dans sa gorge. Les élèves, d'abord surpris, commencèrent à sourire puis à rire.

- Oui Mr Black ! S'exclama Lorens en forçant l'épouvantard à retourner dans la malle. Très bien. Très bien joué.

Puis il s'avança vers Regulus et l'aida à se relever.

- Je vous félicite, vous êtes le premier à ridiculiser cet épouvantard. Maintenant j'aimerais voir ce que Mr Croupton saura faire.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Barty. Et Regulus remarqua qu'il était devenu très attentif à ce qui se passait. D'ailleurs, il fixait le Serpentard. L'apparition de la marque des Ténèbres devait avoir rendu la situation suffisamment intéressante pour qu'il daigne tourner les yeux vers lui. Le professeur et les élèves attendaient toujours sa réaction et Barty se leva finalement pour venir prendre la place de Regulus. Repartant vers le fond, le Serpentard croisa inexorablement les regards mauvais de ses condisciples. Le seul à avoir réussi. Regulus garda son sentiment de fierté et de supériorité pour lui, car l'orage menaçait d'éclater d'un moment à l'autre dans les yeux de Rabastan.

- Prêt Mr Croupton ? Demanda Lorens.

- Hum, répondit Barty presque en soupirant de lassitude.

- C'est parti ! S'exclama le professeur en ouvrant la malle.

Tout le monde tendit le cou cette fois. Ils brûlaient tous d'impatience de connaitre la plus grande peur de Bartémius Croupton Jr. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? "Un rêveil matin ?" supposa Regulus amusé. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, il fronça les sourcils. Et levant un peu plus le menton, il tenta d'apercevoir quelque chose. Car il ne voyait rien. L'épouvantard n'était pas sortit de la malle. En fait, celle-ci s'agitait de plus en plus, couvercle ouvert. Mais rien n'en sortait et ils finirent même par entendre de petits gémissements provenir du fond de la malle. L'épouvantard avait-il _**peur **_? IMPOSSIBLE ! En tout cas il ne semblait pas vouloir se décider à sortir. Très surpris, Lorens alternait les coups d'oeil entre Barty et la malle qui s'agitait de plus en plus. Le serdaigle restait debout immobile, le visage fermé. Il n'avait même pas levé sa baguette. Mais il fixait intensément la malle. Puis, brusquement, l'épouvantard poussa un cri plus puissant que les autres et une explosion secoua la malle avant de laisser place au silence. L'épouvantard venait de se détruire. Et Barty n'avait même pas prononcé la moindre formule ! Tout le monde était bouche-bée, Lorens le premier. Surtout quand Barty lui dit :

- Désolé.

Genre : désolé d'avoir bousillé votre outil de travail.

- Ce... ce n'est rien, répondit le professeur. Heu... le cours est terminé ! Désolé pour ceux qui n'ont pas pu passer mais l'épouvantard semble avoir été épuisé par vos camarades. Vous pouvez sortir.

Les élèves se dirigèrent vers la porte en chuchotant entre eux et jetant des regards en coin à Barty. Celui-ci allait aussi sortir mais Lorens dit :

- Restez un moment Mr Croupton. Vous aussi Mr Black.

Regulus et Barty échangèrent un bref regard avant de se diriger ensemble vers le bureau du professeur. Lorsque tout le monde fut sortit, Lorens dit en s'asseyant :

- Eh bien messieurs... vous avez su animer le cours aujourd'hui. Entre la marque des Ténèbres et l'épouvantard qui s'auto-détruit, je ne sais lequel mérite la palme.

Les garçons ne répondirent pas et Lorens continua :

- Mais je dois dire que vous êtes celui qui m'a le plus étonné Mr Croupton. Comment expliquez-vous ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne l'explique pas.

- Ah... eh bien je ne vois que deux explications possibles. Soit vous avez littéralement terrorisé cet épouvantard par votre seule présence, ce qui serait très inquiétant... soit il n'a pas réussi à déterminer quelle était votre peur, ce qui voudrait dire que vous n'avez peur d'_**absolument RIEN**_. Ce qui serait véritablement remarquable. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Rien.

-... je vois. Dans ce cas je m'en voudrais de vous retenir plus longtemps en vous privant de précieuses minutes de sieste. Vous pouvez y aller.

Barty lui fit un signe de tête avant de sortir de la salle sous le regard perplexe de Regulus. Sérieusement ? Barty n'avait vraiment peur de rien ? Car terroriser un épouvantard en restant seulement immobile... c'était impossible. Il faudrait être un véritable monstre.

- Pourtant ce jeune homme m'a l'air tout à fait humain, murmura Lorens comme s'il avait deviné les pensées de Regulus.

- Heu...

- Mais d'un autre côté, tout être humain a peur de quelque chose. L'un dans l'autre, notre ami Croupton est un mystère. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Si monsieur.

- Au moins vous, vous allez me répondre, dit-il amusé. Puis-je savoir... pourquoi la marque des Ténèbres ?

-...

- Je vous en prie Mr Black, ne vous transformez pas en Barty Croupton.

-...

- Mais je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de répondre. C'est assez clair.

- Monsieur je...

- Je dois dire que je le soupçonnais, le coupa Lorens. Et il en va assurément de même pour tous vos "amis" Serpentards.

-...

- Je comprends que vous ne souhaitiez pas en parler. Et pour tout vous dire, j'ai été assez soulagé de voir apparaître la marque des Ténèbres devant vous. Je ne m'étais pas trompé sur votre compte.

- Je n'ai pas peur de... dit Regulus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bien sûr que vous avez peur, le coupa à nouveau Lorens. Et j'en suis heureux. Vous êtes un sorcier brillant Regulus. Peut-être est-il encore temps pour vous de songer à faire marche arrière et...

- Non, dit-il catégoriquement en le coupant à son tour. C'est impossible. Et cela ne vous regarde en rien.

- Si vous persistez, cela finira bien par me regarder. Vous savez que le bureau des Aurors emploie de plus en plus de monde. Je quitterai bientôt Poudlard pour rejoindre le ministère. Et je regretterais beaucoup de devoir croiser lors d'une bataille l'un de mes anciens élèves.

-... je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

Lorens lui offrit un sourire qui signifiait qu'il savait que Regulus avait parfaitement compris.

- Vous avez vos propres choix à faire Mr Black. Et pour l'instant je reste votre professeur. Aussi... j'aimerais que nous discutions de cela.

Lorens tendit sa baguette vers le visage de Regulus et il tapota sa pommette. Sentant une légère douleur, le Serpentard se rappela qu'il portait toujours l'hématome du coup de poing de Macnair. Et il s'empressa de ramener ses cheveux sur sa joue pour cacher le bleu. Sa coiffure avait bougé lorsqu'il était tombé.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il tout bas.

- Rien, n'est pas le mot approprié. Sachez que je n'ignore pas ce qui se passe au sein de la maison Serpentard. Notamment parmi les 7e années. Et que contrairement à certains de mes collègues, je ne peux laisser passer cela. Certes, je ne suis le directeur d'aucune maison. Et certainement pas celui de la maison Serpentard. Mais je ne me considère pas comme non-concerné. Ni comme ayant moins le droit d'intervenir. Aussi il vous suffit d'un mot pour que tout cela cesse.

- Il ne se passe rien de particulier.

- Vous souhaitez peut-être que je ne me mêle pas de vos affaires. Et que je vous laisse tranquillement continuer à vous faire tabasser sans rien dire ni lever le petit doigt.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Mr Black je vous en prie, soupira-t-il.

- Est-ce tout monsieur ? J'aimerais profiter de mon heure de pose pour réviser mes ASPIC.

-... je vous laisserai partir à une seule condition.

Regulus fronça les sourcils et Lorens dit en le fixant dans les yeux :

- N'oubliez jamais que vous n'êtes pas seul Regulus. Et que ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte. Cela vaut pour aujourd'hui, ainsi que pour tous les jours à venir. Et ce... quel que sera votre choix.

Surpris, Regulus écarquilla les yeux.

- Grâce à notre ami épouvantard, je sais que je peux vous faire confiance, dit-il en souriant. Alors n'ayez jamais peur d'avoir confiance en moi. Venez un jour frapper à ma porte. Je vous ouvrirai à coup sûr.

-...

- Si tout est clair, vous pouvez sortir. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

Regulus acquiesça lentement avant de sortir de la salle. Il jeta un dernier regard au professeur qui souriait toujours et ferma la porte. Cette porte s'ouvrirait-elle vraiment même après qu'il soit entré au service de Voldemort ? Un Auror pourrait-il faire confiance à un Mangemort sans poser de questions ? "C'est la chose la plus grotesque que j'ai jamais entendu" pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre. Rabastan l'attendait dans le couloir voisin. Et il ne put faire marche arrière, sa route étant soudainement coupée par le reste de son dortoir.

- Cette fois, tu ne t'échapperas pas, dit Rabastan en s'avançant. On a des comptes à régler Black. Je dois dire que j'ai moyennement apprécié le fait que tu m'aies encore filé entre les doigts hier soir. En plus, en bonne petite mauviette, tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit. Comment comptes-tu me rembourser mes heures de sommeil ?

-...

- Moi je le sais, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Rookwood et Macnair se saisirent de Regulus par derrière et Rabastan dit d'un air amusé :

- À genoux.

On força Regulus à obéir et il grimaça lorsque Rabastan se saisit à pleine main de ses cheveux qu'il tira cruellement vers le haut pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Maintenant implore-moi. Dis que tu es désolé. Et peut-être que je renoncerai à te tuer.

-...

- Je n'entends rien Regulus, dit-il rageusement en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Toujours maintenu par les cheveux Regulus fut incapable de se courber bien que la douleur le lui intimait. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Il n'avait pas envie de se courber devant Rabastan. Et encore moins de le supplier.

- Tu vas te décider ? S'énerva encore plus Rabastan en lui donnant cette fois un coup dans la mâchoire.

La pommette déjà douloureuse de Regulus lui vrilla la tête d'une douleur lancinante. Mais il ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Frustré Rabastan le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu es bien têtu aujourd'hui Black. Tu n'as pas peur de mourir ?

-...

- Tu sais que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air ? Que je m'en sortirai même si je te réduis en bouillie ?

Oh oui, Regulus le savait. Rabastan avait la meilleure relation qui soit : Voldemort. Grâce à Rodolphus et Bellatrix, il n'aurait rien à craindre.

- Et il est dommage pour toi que tu n'aies personne sur qui compter, dit-il cruellement à Regulus. Tu es seul Black. J'ai d'ailleurs eu le grand plaisir de voir que Croupton t'a ignoré aujourd'hui. Finalement il a dû se rendre compte qu'il avait aidé la mauvaise personne.

-... j'ai jamais eu de lien avec Croupton.

- Non, en effet. Je suis sûr qu'il ne sait même pas comment tu t'appelles. Il s'en fout royalement.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux.

- Je vais donc me faire un plaisir de t'exploser sans retenue, dit Rabastan en souriant et levant le poing. Il n'interviendra jamais plu pour toi.

- Tu seras gentil d'éviter de choisir pour moi.

Rabastan bloqua son bras dans son élan et il écarquilla les yeux en même temps que Regulus. Puis il y eut un grand BOUM, avant que Macnair et Rookwood s'effondrent assommés. Libéré, Regulus tourna légèrement la tête. Barty se tenait derrière lui. Il venait manifestement de cogner les têtes des deux Serpentards entre elles.

- Dolohov ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu que... commença Rabastan furieux en se tournant vers son camarade qui était censé faire le guet.

Mais il se tut en apercevant Antonin allongé face contre terre. Lui aussi avait dû recevoir un sacré coup.

- Maintenant, dit Barty en posant sa main sur celle de Rabastan qui tenait toujours les cheveux de Regulus. Lâche prise.

Son ton était tellement menaçant que Rabastan resta bloqué quelques secondes. Prenant sûrement ça pour un refus, Barty lui envoya une droite qui le propulsa en arrière. Complètement libre, Regulus se tomba sur ses mains après avoir basculé en avant. Son crâne le faisait affreusement souffrir. Quand le Serdaigle passa à côté de lui, Regulus releva la tête.

- Barty tu...

- Pas bouger Burdy, dit Barty en s'avançant vers Rabastan qui se tordait au sol en se tenant le nez.

- Bartémius Croupton ! Cria-t-il rageusement.

- _**Junior**_, précisa Barty. Ça me fait chier, mais il faut le préciser. Je n'aime pas qu'on me confonde avec mon vieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Pourquoi tu aides Black ?

-... excellente question, dit Barty en jetant un regard à Regulus. Disons que j'y réfléchirai plus tard. Une seule chose chiante à la fois. Je m'occupe d'abord de ton cas.

- On verra qui va s'occuper de... dit Rabastan en sortant sa baguette.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de la lever. Rapide comme l'éclair, Barty lui donna un coup de pied dans le menton et il écrasa le poignet de Rabastan avec son pied pour l'empêcher d'utiliser sa baguette.

- Je n'aime pas me répéter, dit Barty mains dans les poches.

Rabastan tenta de se dégager mais Barty appuya avec son autre pied sur son torax pour le maintenir immobile.

- _**Lâche prise**__, _répéta Barty.

Écrasé, le Serpentard dut obéir et il lâcha sa baguette.

- Bien, dit Barty. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter attentivement. D'accord ?

-...

- Tu écoutes ? Dit-il en appuyant plus fort.

- Oui... oui, répondit Rabastan en grimaçant.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de te voir faire la loi à Poudlard. Plus qu'assez de te voir pourchasser les petits gringalets, espèce de lâche.

Regulus leva un sourcil vexé. "Petit gringalet ?"

- Je pensais que c'était quelque chose d'aquis dès le moment où j'ai posé les pieds dans ce château, continua Barty. Mais apparemment ton minuscule cerveau a du mal à suivre.

-...

- Rabastan, la loi ici, c'est _**moi**_, dit dangereusement Barty.

Regulus écarquilla les yeux.

- Même les profs le savent espèce de débile profond, continua Barty. Tu es le seul à ne pas vouloir comprendre. Non... en fait cet idiot de Burdy aussi ne l'avait pas compris, mais lui c'est un cas désespéré.

- Hé ! Dit Regulus vexé.

- Tu sais qui je suis non ? Demanda Barty en ignorant Regulus. Hein Rabastan ?

- Bartémius Croupton... Junior, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

- Ouais c'est ça. Même si ça me fait profondément chier, je suis le fils du juge Croupton. Et malgré toutes tes..._** relations**_... si tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir en te dressant contre moi c'est que tu es carrément mongole. Parce que celui qui prononce la sentence c'est pas ton foutu Voldemort mais mon père. T'intègre ça ?

Regulus et Rabastan retinrent leur souffle. Barty avait prononcé son nom sans hésiter.

- Je... j'ai jamais eu l'intention de me dresser contre toi, dit Rabastan d'une voix blanche.

- Ah non ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire à l'instant ?

- Je... Black... je pensais que...

- Tu pensais que je me fichais du sort de Burdy ? C'était le cas il y a un quart d'heure. Dommage pour toi, ça vient de changer.

- Mais... pourquoi...

- Tu m'écoutes pas ? J'ai dit que c'était une question chiante ! S'exclama Barty en appuyant encore plus fort et lui arrachant un gémissement. Ce qui compte c'est que jusqu'ici je ne suis pas intervenu dans tes magouilles parce que je pensais que c'était une perte de temps. Mais je vais remettre les pendules à l'heure tant que j'y suis.

-...

- Que je ne te voie plus faire de vagues. Reste tranquillement dans ton coin jusqu'à la fin de l'année si tu veux éviter les problèmes. Et plus précisément...

Barty s'accroupit afin d'être sûr que Rabastan entendrait ce qu'il allait dire.

- Tu vois Burdy là ? Demanda-t-il en désignant Regulus.

- Qu... Black ?

- M'en fous de son nom de famille. Burdy, le petit oiseau noir qui est là. C'est mon nouvel animal de compagnie.

Rabastan et plus particulièrement Regulus restèrent choqués quelques secondes. Son animal de compagnie ?

- Alors ne t'avises plus de toucher à mes affaires, finit Barty. Compris ?

-...

- COMPRIS ?

- Oui ! S'exclama Rabastan en sentant ses côtes sur le point de se briser. C'est compris... je ne touche plus à Bla... Burdy. Je ne touche plus à Burdy.

- Excellent, dit Barty en le relâchant enfin.

Rabastan resta allongé au sol en grommelant alors que Barty s'avançait en direction de Regulus.

- Debout Burdy, dit-il en passant une fois de plus à côté de lui sans toutefois l'aider à se relever. Suis-moi.

Regulus se mit sur pied tant bien que mal et il suivit Barty en se tenant le ventre. Ils laissèrent les Serpentards dans le couloir et montèrent jusqu'à l'étage du dessus en silence jusqu'à ce que Regulus dise :

- Heu... Barty ? Où on va ?

-...

- Hein ?

Barty s'arrêta brusquement et lui donna une petite tape sur sa joue tuméfiée, ce qui arracha un gémissement de douleur à Regulus.

- À ton avis espèce d'idiot ? Répondit le Serdaigle.

- ça fait mal...

- Sans blague ? Dit Barty en appuyant sur sa pommette avec son index.

- Aïe ! Se plaignit le Serpentard. Arrête !

- Tu caches ce bleu avec ta tignasse depuis hier ? Tu trouves ça malin ? Pas de chance pour toi, je l'ai remarqué tout à l'heure.

Alors... comme le professeur Lorens, Barty aussi avait remarqué.

- C'est quoi le problème ? Demanda Regulus en détournant le regard.

- C'est quoi_** ton**_ problème ? T'es masochiste ? Si c'est ça je te renvoie direct chez Rabastan.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Alors t'es complètement con.

- Hé !

- Parce qu'il faut être débile pour se laisser tabasser sans rien dire. T'as pas parlé au directeur ? Ni aux profs ?

-... ça les regarde pas.

Barty appuya une nouvelle fois sur sa pommette.

- Arrête ! S'exclama-t-il furieusement.

- T'as faillit te faire tuer à l'instant. Tu te rends compte que c'est ce qui se serait passé si j'étais pas arrivé ?

-...

- Réponds, dit-il en pointant de nouveau le doigt vers son visage.

- Oui je sais ! Dit Regulus en l'évitant. Et je te remercie encore d'être intervenu pour m'aider. D'ailleurs... pourquoi ?

-...

- Ah oui, question chiante, se souvint-il. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire d'animal de compagnie ?

- Tu crois que j'allais lui dire : je t'interdis de toucher à mon Burdy chéri ? Pas question que qui que ce soit se fasse des idées. Rabastan te prenait pour _**son**_ animal de compagnie, maintenant t'es le mien. Tu fais ce que je te dis sans te plaindre. Et tu ne me causes pas de problèmes supplémentaires.

- Alors... tu veux être mon ami ?

-... appelles ça comme tu veux. Mais il y a des conditions. Tu devras les respecter si tu veux garder ma "protection".

- C'est à dire ?

- Tu ne me colles pas aux basques la journée.

- D'accord.

- Tu me laisses dormir.

-... ok.

- Et tu es chargé de me trouver de nouvelles lectures. Comme je l'ai dit, j'aurai fini tous les livres de la bibliothèque dans deux semaines. Donc, à la rentrée des vacances de printemps, tu m'apporteras trois livres par jour. Forcément différents de ceux de la bibliothèque. Et en quantité suffisante pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Sinon je vais m'emmerder la nuit.

- Mais... ça fait énormément de livres...

- Tu te démerdes. Sinon, retour chez Rabastan.

-... je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Et enfin, tu te nourris seul et tu fais tes besoins seul Burdy.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment un animal tu sais ? Dit-il les dents serrées.

- De mon côté, j'éloigne Rabastan de toi et j'accepte même de me mettre en binôme avec toi en cours quand c'est nécessaire. Marché conclu ? Dit-il en tendant la main vers lui.

- Ouais... marché conclu, dit Regulus en s'apprêtant à la serrer.

Mais soudain, Barty releva le bras pour se soustraire à cette poignée de main. "Il se moque de moi ?" pensa Regulus frustré.

- Une dernière chose, dit Barty.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis libre de t'abandonner. À tout moment.

-...

- C'est comme ça avec les animaux de compagnie. Tant qu'on en est satisfaits, on les garde. Alors fait attention à ne pas me gêner si tu ne veux pas que je t'abandonne à Rabastan. Et si jamais je le fais, tu n'auras pas à me demander d'explications. D'accord ?

-... d'accord.

Barty lui serra enfin la main. Regulus sourit faiblement, se demandant si ils finiraient par devenir vraiment ami quand Barty lui donna brusquement un petit coup dans le ventre.

- AH ! Cria Regulus en se courbant.

Barty attrapa le bas de sa chemise et la souleva. "Je le savais" pensa-t-il en apercevant l'énorme bleu.

- Im-bé-cile, articula Barty.

- T'es malade ? Dit Regulus en repoussant sa main.

- Ouais c'est ça, dit-il en l'attrapant par le col.

Il le traina en direction de l'infirmerie tout en marmonnant :

- J'ai jamais voulu d'animal de compagnie parce que je trouvais ça chiant. Faut toujours s'en occuper.

* * *

Enfin Barty a décidé de s'occuper du petit oiseau. Pourquoi ? Question chiante... mdr. Barty finira par donner la réponse, lorsqu'il trouvera ça moins chiant.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Dymitry** : je dirais oui et non lol. Je vais suivre la trame des livres et en dévier en même temps. c'est difficile à expliquer. en tout cas ce ne sera pas complètement la même trame que celle des livres ^^ merci à toi et gros bisous !

**Marie** : merci ! biiiiisous ^^

**guliette-saruwatari** : pardon pour le délai, je sais que ça fait presque un mois :$ merci beaucoup de suivre la fic ! j'essayerai d'être plus rapide cette fois pour poster le prochain chapitre ;) bisous


	5. Leurs fragrances

Chapitre 5 : Leurs fragrances

Barty jeta littéralement Regulus sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, et avant que le Serpentard ait eu le temps de protester, Barty pointa son index sous son nez en disant :

- Couché.

Puis il partit vers le bureau de l'infirmière alors que Regulus s'exclamait furieux :

- Je ne suis pas un chien !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ? Demanda Pomfresh en ouvrant la porte avant même que Barty ait eu le temps de frapper.

- Un animal blessé, répondit le Serdaigle en désignant Regulus.

- Mais de quoi parlez-v... Mr Black ?

Regulus détourna la tête. Il appréhendait les questions que l'infirmière pourrait lui poser.

- Par Merlin, dit-elle en le forçant à lever la tête pour examiner sa pommette. Mais que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Tombé, marmonna-t-il vaguement.

- Dans un nid de serpents, ajouta Barty.

Pomfresh lui jeta un regard perplexe et Barty vit Regulus souffler discrètement derrière elle : la ferme !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit l'infirmière en se retournant vers Regulus, je vais vous garder ici jusqu'à ce soir.

- Bon, dit Barty. Je vous laisse.

- Attends ! S'exclama Regulus. Quand... quand est-ce que... mes obligations commencent ?

- Après les vacances Burdy. Je t'ai dit que j'aurais assez de lecture jusque là.

Barty sortit de l'infirmerie et Regulus se laissa soigner. Pomfresh le garda jusque tard dans la soirée et il rejoignit directement son dortoir. Mais arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, Regulus hésita une seconde avant de l'ouvrir. Dans quel état d'esprit trouverait-il le reste des Serpentards ? Ils avaient dû passer le reste de la journée à pester contre lui. Et après son humiliation, Rabastan devait lui en vouloir plus que jamais. Mais Barty l'avait prévenu. Restait à savoir si le Serpentard suivrait ses ordres. "Allez" se dit Regulus en entrant. À l'intérieur, les Serpentards étaient en train de se changer. Et lorsqu'ils le virent, tous s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Il y eut plusieurs secondes de flottement où Regulus crut voir sa dernière heure arriver au fond de leurs yeux. Mais à son plus grand soulagement, tous reprirent leur activité sans un mot pour lui. Même Rabasta. Et Regulus regagna son lit pour récupérer ses affaires, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Une fois la porte fermée, il ne put s'empêcher de serrer le poing en murmurant d'un ton victorieux :

- Yes !

Fin du calvaire. Plus personne ne s'en prendrait à lui. Du moins, tant qu'il serait sous la protection de Barty. "J'ai intérêt à faire en sorte qu'il ne m'abandonne pas. Il a dit qu'il pourrait le faire n'importe quand, même sans explications. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est lui obéir. Ça vaut mieux que d'obéir à Rabastan. Tant que je fais ce qu'il me demande, Barty ne devrait pas m'abandonner..."

Regulus acquiesça de la tête. Puis, la seconde d'après, il se prit la tête dans les mains en marmonnant :

- Voilà que je me prends vraiment pour son animal de compagnie !

Le lendemain matin, Regulus retrouva Barty en cours de sortilèges. Encore une fois, le Serdaigle était le premier arrivé dans la classe, ayant sauté le petit déjeuner. Regulus hésita une seconde à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Mais comme pendant le cours de potions, et bien qu'il ait son livre de Sortilèges posé ouvert sur son visage pour se soustraire aux rayons du soleil, Barty poussa légèrement la chaise à côté de lui. Il avait dû sentir son regard insistant, car Regulus ne voyait pas comment Barty aurait fait pour s'apercevoir qu'il se trouvait là. Le Serpentard s'assit donc à côté du Serdaigle et il sortit ses affaires.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas me coller, marmonna Barty de sous son livre.

- C'est toi qui vient de pousser la chaise vers moi. J'ai rien demandé.

- J'avais peur que tu passes ta vie à attendre que je le fasse debout en plein milieu de la classe.

- Comment t'as pu savoir que...

- Je dors Burdy, le coupa-t-il.

Règle n°1 : Tu ne me colles pas aux basques la journée. Règle n°2 : Tu me laisses dormir. Ça faisait déjà deux règles que Regulus transgressait. "Je dois faire plus attention ou il va vraiment m'abandonner... Mais arrête de te prendre pour son animal de compagnie !" enragea-t-il contre lui-même. Regulus fit donc de son mieux pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, laissant Barty dormir tranquillement en plein cours. "Sérieusement, comment il fait ? Il ne prend jamais de notes ? Il n'écoute aucun cours ? Comment il espère passer ses ASPIC de cette manière ? J'arrive pas à croire que les professeurs le laissent faire. C'est peut-être le fils du juge Croupton mais tout de même ! Il y a des limites à ce qu'on peut tolérer. Je me demande ce qu'en pense Dumbledore. Lui c'est pas le genre à se laisser impressionner, même par Croupton".

Lorsque le cours prit fin, tout le monde rangea ses affaires. Mais Barty ne bougea pas d'un poil. La dernière fois, en cours d'histoire de la magie, il avait fuit parce qu'il sentait que Regulus lui courait après. Là il était plus que détendu. "C'est l'heure du déjeuner. Il devrait quand même se lever pour aller manger. Non ? Il a déjà sauter le petit dej'..." pensa Regulus en se levant en silence. Il resta quelques secondes à fixer Barty, se demandant s'il devait le réveiller. Mais se souvenant parfaitement de la règle n°2, Regulus décida de le laisser tranquille. Cependant, avant de partir, il sortit de son sac les notes qu'il avait pris durant l'heure et les dédoubla avant de poser une copie sur le bureau. "Je veux pas qu'il vienne m'accuser de lui avoir fait rater ses ASPIC avec mes problèmes" pensa-t-il en sortant de la salle.

Barty ne se montra pas au déjeuner. Et Regulus passa l'après-midi sans avoir cours avec les Serdaigles. Cependant, à la sortie de son dernier cours, Regulus fut surpris de trouver Barty appuyé contre le mur en face de la salle, baillant à gorge déployée, et une liasse de parchemin à la main. Sachant pertinemment que le Serdaigle ne se serait pas déplacé jusqu'ici si ce n'était pour lui, Regulus le rejoignit et attendit ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda directement Barty en tendant vers lui les notes de Sortilège.

- Mes notes. Je te les ai laissées. Tu as dormis pendant tout le cours. Et peut-être même toute l'après midi si tu ne t'en es rendu compte que maintenant.

- Evidemment que j'ai dormi toute l'après-midi. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre ?

- Aller en cours peut-être ? Suggéra Regulus.

- J'y suis allé ce matin.

- Tu as dormi !

- Hé, moins fort Burdy, le calma Barty. Je viens de me réveiller.

- J'y crois pas, dit Regulus en secouant la tête sidéré.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, continua Barty en lui rendant ses notes. Je te remercie, mais j'ai pas besoin de ça.

- Attends, explique-moi... tu as toujours été comme ça ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme une marmotte ! Tu dors toutes tes journées ?

- Oui. Et alors ?

- C'est pas possible... comment t'as fait pour arriver jusqu'en 7e année ? Pour passer tes BUSE ?!

- De la même façon que je compte passer mes ASPIC. Relax.

- À ce niveau, c'est plus du tout du relâchement. C'est de l'abandon !

- Et tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de me hurler dans les oreilles si tu ne veux pas être aussi abandonné, dit Barty en se frottant l'oreille droite.

Regulus se tut aussitôt.

- Voilà, approuva Barty. Tu vois que tu y arrives. Allez, bonne nuit.

- Tu vas encore te coucher ? Demanda Regulus désemparé.

- Burdy, soupira le Serdaigle. Voilà la règle n°5 : ne pose pas de questions inutiles.

Règle n°5 ? La 3e c'était : Tu es chargé de me trouver de nouvelles lectures. Alors celle-ci devrait être la n°4. "À moins que..." Et là, Regulus se souvint parfaitement de la règle n°4 : Tu te nourris seul et tu fais tes besoins seul Burdy. "Il compte vraiment ça comme une règle ?!" pensa-t-il outré. Regulus fit de son mieux pour ne pas se mettre à hurler et il dit le plus calmement possible :

- Mais... t'as pas mangé de la journée. Tu ne vas pas faire un tour à la grande salle ?

- Tu es mon animal de compagnie, pas ma mère, lui rappela Barty.

"ça vaudrait peut-être mieux ! Je me demande ce qu'elle penserait de tout ça".

Regulus le vit s'éloigner, se demandant ce qu'il comptait faire si ce n'était pas dormir. "Il va sûrement chercher sa lecture quotidienne à la bibliothèque... Mais après ?" À quoi Barty pouvait bien occuper ses nuits en dehors de la lecture ? Et où les passait-il ? Dans le dortoir de Serdaigle ? "Quelque chose me dit que non". Et alors qu'il était sur le point de partir pour la grande salle, Regulus se rendit compte que la tentation était trop grande. Il voulait savoir. Barty était bien trop mystérieux pour ne pas se poser de questions. Alors Regulus le suivit jusqu'à la bibliothèque en catimini. Il n'osa pas entrer, sachant parfaitement qu'il se ferait repérer. Mais attendit plutôt caché à l'angle du couloir. Barty sortit de la bibliothèque quelques minutes plus tard, un épais ouvrage à la main. "Avec ça, il en a au moins pour 3 jours" pensa Regulus. "Merde ! Il vient par ici !" Paniqué, Regulus se jeta derrière l'armure la plus proche. Et il pria pour que Barty ne le remarque pas. Sinon il le renverrait directement dans son dortoir. Regulus l'entendit s'approcher de plus en plus. Et il ferma même les yeux quand Barty passa tout près de l'armure. Mais le Serdaigle ne s'arrêta pas. Et lorsque Regulus osa jeter un coup d'oeil hors de sa cachette, il avait disparu.

- Quoi ? Murmura-t-il en quittant l'ombre de l'armure. C'est pas possible. Il était là il y a une seconde.

Regulus alla vérifier le couloir suivant. Mais celui-ci était tout aussi désert. Il avait déjà vu Barty se déplacer rapidement et même disparaître. Mais là ça frôlait vraiment le transplanage !

- Et on ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard, marmonna-t-il en continuant de chercher.

Soudain, il s'arrêta en passant devant la porte de la tour d'astronomie. Elle était entrouverte. "Rusard la ferme tous les soirs normalement" pensa-t-il perplexe en poussant la porte. Et Regulus faillit faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui :

- Règle n°1 Burdy ?

- Bon sang ! S'exclama Regulus en se retournant vers Barty. Tu veux pas arrêter de faire ça ?

- Faire quoi ?

- Apparaître et disparaître comme un fantôme !

- Règle n°1 ?

Regulus soupira. Puis il énonça :

- Tu ne me colles pas aux basques...

- Exactement. Ça fait seulement un jour et tu l'as transgressée deux fois. Retourne dans ton dortoir.

- Mais je voulais savoir...

- Règle n°5 ?

- Celle-là tu l'as inventée aujourd'hui !

- Règle n°6 : je fixe les règles comme ça me chante.

- C'est pas juste ! Dit le Serpentard exaspéré.

- La ferme et retourne dans ton dortoir. Rabastan ne devrait plus te causer de problèmes.

- C'est vrai... les Serpentards me fichent la paix maintenant.

- Si tu veux que ça continue, respecte les règles. Et la n°1 c'est : Tu ne me colles pas aux basques...

- La journée ! Le coupa Regulus. La règle c'est : Tu ne me colles pas aux basques la journée. Et on est le soir.

-...

- J'ai raison, non ?

- Tu penses vraiment que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ?

- C'est toi qui a fixé cette règle !

Regulus affronta le regard de Barty, attendant son verdict. Si le Serdaigle voulait vraiment le congédier, il ferait la sourde oreille comme d'habitude. Mais Regulus ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Il voulait savoir ce que Barty pouvait bien fabriquer en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Et après quelques secondes, le Serdaigle soupira :

- Je savais que j'aurais jamais dû prendre d'animal de compagnie.

Puis il contourna Regulus pour monter les marches de la tour. Celui-ci, hébété, ne sut pas ce qu'il devait faire, jusqu'à ce que Barty s'exclame :

- Amène-toi !

Regulus se précipita à sa suite, et fier de lui, il murmura à nouveau un petit "yes" victorieux. Barty dut l'entendre car il lui lança un regard noir qui fit immédiatement redescendre l'enthousiasme de Regulus. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent en haut de la tour, le Serpentard frissonna. Le soleil finissait de se coucher. Et le froid mordant de la nuit était déjà présent dans l'air. Mais jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui, Regulus ne vit rien d'inhabituel. La terrasse était vide, excepté bien sûr les télescopes rangés dans un coin. Il n'y avait strictement rien à faire ici. Sauf regarder le soleil se coucher. Le ciel orangé tirait déjà vers le bleu nuit.

- Épargne-moi le : c'est magnifique, dit Barty en s'asseyant contre le mur.

- J'ai rien dit, lui fit remarquer Regulus. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Pour toute réponse, Barty agita son ouvrage. Puis il l'ouvrit et se mit à lire.

- Tu lis ? C'est tout ? Mais ça tu peux le faire dans ton dortoir. Pourquoi tu viens ici ?

- Je prends l'air.

- Comme si tu avais besoin de décompresser... marmonna-t-il.

- Un peu d'air frais ça fait du bien.

- ça pour être frais, frissonna Regulus. Tu vas passer toute ta nuit ici ?

- Oui, alors si c'est trop froid pour toi, te gêne pas, retourne dans ton dortoir.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait réussi à monter jusqu'ici, Regulus ne comptait pas abandonner. Et il s'assit à côté de Barty, repliant ses genoux contre lui pour échapper au froid.

- T'as pas froid ? Demanda-t-il au Serdaigle.

- Non, répondit-il en tournant une page.

- Je me demande comment tu fais, dit-il en observant la tenue du Serdaigle qui ne portait même pas de cape.

-...

- C'est quoi comme livre ?

- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de poser des questions ?

- C'est juste pour savoir, dit Regulus vexé.

- _Vivre en osmose avec la nature_, répondit Barty.

- Et avec les humains ? Ça te dirait pas d'essayer un jour ?

Barty lui lança un deuxième regard noir et Regulus fut obligé de dire :

- Désolé.

Le Serdaigle reprit sa lecture alors que Regulus poussait un léger soupir. Il avait frôlé l'abandon de peu. Puis il frissonna de nouveau.

- Il fait vraiment froid...

- Tu vas le répéter combien de fois ?

- ça ne te gêne vraiment pas ?

- Non. J'aime bien l'air frais.

- Ouais tu... aimes l'air frais.

- C'est ce que je viens de dire.

- Non je veux dire... t'aimes _**vraiment**_ ça. Ici.

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? Demanda Barty exaspéré.

- L'amortensia. Tu as dit que ne sentais que de l'air frais. En fait ça se rapportait à ce lieu. Tu adores monter ici. Tu n'aimes _**que **_cet endroit.

- Et alors ?

- T'as rien senti d'autre avec la potion. Tu n'aimes vraiment rien d'autre que cet endroit ?

- Apparemment non.

- Rien du tout ?

- J'ai dit non ! S'énerva Barty. Tout le reste me paraît chiant ! Il n'y a qu'ici que je peux avoir la paix. Du moins c'était le cas il y a quelques minutes !

-...

- Arrête de poser des questions Burdy. Est-ce que moi je te demande à quoi correspondent la peinture et _**l'essence**_ que tu as senti dans l'amortensia ? Non. Alors fais-en autant.

Regulus se tendit en l'entendant parler des fragrances qu'il avait senti dans la potion. Et il ne posa plus aucune question. Satisfait, Barty put reprendre tranquillement sa lecture. Il vit Regulus jeter une ou deux fois un oeil à ce qu'il lisait. Et il s'étonna de voir le Serpentard s'obstiner à rester malgré le froid. Une heure passa. Puis deux. Et Barty allait ordonner à Regulus de rentrer lorsqu'il sentit un poids se poser sur son épaule. Regulus venait de s'endormir.

- J'y crois pas, soupira Barty en fixant la tête du Serpentard appuyée contre lui. Hé Burdy.

Il fit légèrement bouger son épaule, mais cela ne suffit pas à réveiller Regulus.

- Oh ! Je suis pas un coussin.

Mais le Serpentard dormait à poings fermés. Et Barty dut rendre les armes.

- Tu fais vraiment chier Burdy, marmonna-t-il en reprenant sa lecture.

Quand à Regulus, des images commençaient à se former dans son esprit. Un rêve prenait peu à peu place. Ou bien était-ce un souvenir ?

Âgé de 6 ans, Regulus était assis dans le salon du square Grimmaurd. Appuyé sur la table basse, il écrivait à l'encre noire les lettres de l'alphabet, finissant par inscrire son propre prénom. Il était en train de s'appliquer à finir le S quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit en claquant. Sursautant, Regulus vit son frère entrer en trombe et criant :

- Hé ! Reg ! Je crois que ça y est ! Viens vite voir !

Baissant les yeux sur sa feuille, Regulus soupira en se rendant compte que le S avait disparut sous une tâche d'encre. Et il était en train de recommencer avec le R quand Sirius s'approcha de lui en demandant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Maman veut que j'apprenne mon alphabet.

- C'est chiant ça ! Viens ! Dit Sirius en l'attrapant par le bras. Viens vite, je crois qu'il va démarrer !

Lui ayant de nouveau fait rater sa lettre, Regulus accepta de suivre son frère jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- Là ! Regarde ! S'exclama Sirius en pointant la maison d'en face du doigt. Tu le vois ?

- C'est juste le voisin.

- Mais regarde ! Il monte dessus.

En effet, après avoir enfilé un drôle de chapeau qui lui recouvrait entièrement la tête, leur voisin Moldu monta sur un étrange engin. Et la seconde qui suivit :

- VRRRROUM ! Imita Sirius alors que l'engin démarrait en fanfare. C'est trop génial ! Et regarde à quelle vitesse il va !

L'engin avança tout seul dans la rue et leur voisin disparut quelques secondes plus tard à l'angle.

- Tu trouves pas ça trop cool ? Demanda Sirius à son frère. Je ne sais pas comment les Moldus appellent cette machine mais un jour j'en aurai une c'est sûr !

- Tu veux une machine Moldue ? Dit Regulus en levant les sourcils. Je vois d'ici la tête de papa et maman.

- Je m'en fiche ! Un jour j'aurai la mienne.

Soudain leur mère entra dans le salon en demandant :

- Regulus ? Tu as fini ?

- Heu...

Avec angoisse, il vit sa mère saisir le papier sur la table basse avant de hurler :

- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ?!

Puis les images changèrent et Regulus se retrouva devant une porte où il était inscrit : SIRIUS. Il était un peu plus âgé, et venait de coller son oreille contre le battant. Sourcils froncés, il entendit de drôles de bruit provenant de la chambre de son frère. Et surtout... une odeur !

- Sirius ? Dit-il en entrant.

- Hé ! Se plaignit son frère. Qui t'a dit d'entrer ?

- La porte est ouverte. Mais... qu'est-ce que...?

- Dépêche-toi d'entrer et ferme la vite !

Regulus fit rapidement ce qu'il lui avait demandé avant de jeter un deuxième coup d'oeil à la chambre. C'était un vrai capharnaüm. Regulus avait déjà connu le désordre dans la chambre de son frère. Mais là... tout était sans dessus dessous. Des dizaines de photos représentant l'étrange engin dont rêvait Sirius. Des bouts de parchemin éparpillés un peu partout. Des sortes de plans... Et surtout, diverses sortes de pièces métalliques. Une forte odeur planait. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Regarde, dit Sirius qui s'activait entre les portes de son armoire.

S'approchant, Regulus ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il vit son frère visser avec un instrument une des pièces métalliques sur une grande armature. Puis il se baissa pour attraper le plan posé à côté de lui et s'exclama :

- C'est ta machine ?!

- Moins fort, dit Sirius en lui arrachant le plan des mains. Tu veux que les parents entendent ?

- Mais... mais où tu as eu tout ça ? Et ces plans ?

- Trouvés un peu partout. Les plans, c'est oncle Alphard. Je lui ai envoyé un hibou en cachette. Il a accepté de m'aider. Lui aussi il trouve ça génial.

- J'arrive pas à le croire. Et tu caches tout ça dans ton armoire depuis combien de temps ?

- Des mois, répondit Sirius fier de lui. Mais ne va surtout pas le répéter.

Regulus acquiesça mais ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Si les parents l'apprennent...

- Ils l'apprendront pas.

- J'en suis pas si sûr. Avec l'odeur qui sort de ta chambre... D'ailleurs, d'où ça vient ?

- L'odeur ? Ça doit être ça, dit-il en désignant une bouteille remplie d'un liquide noir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Les Moldus appellent ça de l'essence. Et la machine, une moto.

- Une moto ? Trop bizarre comme nom...

- Ouais, rit Sirius. D'après le manuel, les motos ne peuvent pas marcher sans essence. Mais oncle Alphard a dit qu'on pourrait peut-être essayer de la faire voler. Ce serait géant !

- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à fabriquer une de ces... motos ? Ça a l'air compliqué.

- J'y arriverai, dit Sirius sûr de lui. Et je serai le premier sorcier à voler en moto !

- T'as vraiment des rêves bizarres...

- C'est mieux que faire toujours ce qu'on me dit.

- Je fais pas toujours ce qu'on me dit !

- Ah non ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu comptes aller à Serpentard l'année prochaine ?

- Ben toute notre famille...

- Je t'ai demandé où tu voulais aller, le coupa Sirius. En tout cas, moi c'est sûr, pas question d'aller chez les serpents. J'en vois assez à la maison.

- N'importe quoi. Tu es un Black donc t'iras à Serpentard.

- Qu'on me pende si dans un mois le Choixpeau ne me réparti pas ailleurs. Peu importe la maison. Mais pas Serpentard.

- Les parents n'aimeront pas ça. Mais alors pas du tout.

- J'ai l'air de me soucier de ce qu'ils aiment ou pas ? Demanda Sirius en désignant son début de moto.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur leur mère.

- Quelle est cette odeur infecte ?

Les deux frères se figèrent. Et ils se retournèrent lentement vers elle. Les yeux de Walburga étaient révulsés. Et ses lèvres tremblaient, sûrement sur le point de hurler : QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ?!

Regulus passa à un autre souvenir. Il était debout derrière la porte de la cuisine. À l'intérieur, sa mère criait de nouveau :

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Tu te rends compte Orion ?!

- Oui, soupira son mari. Ça fait dix fois que tu me lis cette lettre.

- Quand je pense que ce petit ingrat a osé demander à être envoyé à Gryffondor !_** Gryffondor**_ ! Quelle honte pour notre famille !

- Tu es au moins sûre de ça ?

- Narcissa ne mentirait pas là dessus ! Elle ne m'aurait pas écris une lettre ! Par Merlin... Mais qu'est ce qui lui est donc passé par la tête ? Il aurait dû aller à Serpentard comme toute notre famille ! Ce maudit Sirius... il ne nous a jamais écoutés !

- Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire. Nous lui ferons la leçon quand il rentrera.

- Heureusement que notre Regulus n'est pas comme lui. Sinon j'en mourrais !

Derrière la porte, Regulus déglutit. Sirius avait vraiment mis ses menaces à exécution. "Il a vraiment osé aller à Gryffondor ? Il est complètement fou..."

L'image se troubla, et la seconde d'après, Regulus était de retour dans le salon. Sa mère arrangeait la tenue de son fils alors qu'un sorcier installait une grande toile sur un chevalet.

- On ne devrait pas attendre le retour de Sirius ? Demanda le jeune homme avec hésitation.

- Sirius ? Répondit Walburga d'un ton acerbe. _**Sirius**_ ? Il ne mérite pas d'apparaître sur cette toile. Il nous a causés bien trop de honte. Et je compte sur toi Regulus. À l'avenir, tâche de nous rendre fiers. Et de ne jamais nous décevoir. Jamais. C'est compris ?

- Oui mère, acquiesça-t-il.

- Je suis prêt madame, dit le sorcier-peintre.

- Bien. Orion, appela-t-elle son mari.

Les époux Black se placèrent côte à côte, et Regulus devant eux. Sur chacune de ses épaules reposaient les mains de sa mère et son père.

- Parfait, dit le peintre. Essayez de ne pas trop bouger.

Puis il se mit au travail, sortant sa peinture dont l'odeur imprégna la pièce. Autant que l'essence avait imprégné la chambre de Sirius.

- Ce tableau Regulus, murmura son père, est très important. Il sera accroché dans le salon. Tous ceux qui y entreront ne pourront pas le manquer. Et chacun pourra contempler l'image de notre famille.

- La puissante famille Black, ajouta sa mère. Ne l'oublie jamais. Tu es un Black. Et tu ne dois pas t'écarter de l'image que reflètera ce tableau. Alors tiens-toi droit. Et fier.

- Oui.

- Ne l'oublie jamais.

- Je ne l'oublierai pas.

Une dernière fois, le rêve se troubla. Et tout devint sombre. Très sombre. Il était assis en haut des marches de l'escalier menant au vestibule. Accroché aux barreaux, il regardait ce qui se passait en bas. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Regulus. Cette fois, sa mère hurlait plus fort que jamais. Et son frère lui répondait sur le même ton. C'était la dispute la plus violente qu'ils aient eu jusque là. Regulus avait 15 ans. Et il craignait le pire. Son père aussi s'était mis à hurler. Tout n'était que cris et injures.

- La maître a-t-il mal ?

Se retournant, Regulus aperçut Kreattur quelques marches plus haut.

- Quoi ?

- Le maître pleure. S'est-il blessé ?

- Non...

- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour le maître ?

- ça suffit ! Laisse-moi !

- JE ME BARRE D'ICI !

Regulus se retourna vivement. Et il vit Sirius s'avancer à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée. Se levant d'un bond, Regulus descendit les marches à toute allure.

- Attends ! Cria-t-il en arrivant dans le vestibule.

Mais c'était trop tard. La porte venait de claquer. Son frère ne reviendrait jamais.

- SIRIUS ! Reviens !

Soudain, Regulus sentit une douleur cuisante lui traverser le crâne. Et il mit du temps à se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus dans le vestibule, mais au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Allongé par terre, il avait glissé avant de se cogner la tête au sol.

- Argh ! Se plaignit-il parfaitement réveillé en se massant le crâne.

Puis il se redressa tant bien que mal en grimaçant et jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Il était seul.

- Barty ? Appela-t-il.

Personne. Pourtant, le livre était posé juste à côté de lui. L'attrapant, Regulus se leva et appela de nouveau :

- Barty !

- Quoi ? Répondit la voix fatiguée du Serdaigle.

Regulus se retourna et l'aperçut debout sur le parapet.

- Qu... dit Regulus perdu. T'étais pas là il y a une seconde.

- Et où voulais-tu que je sois ? En bas ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le parc à une bonne centaine de mètre en dessous deux.

- Non mais... je sais pas.

- Tu t'es cogné la tête un peu trop fort ? Désolé mais je comptais pas jouer le coussin pendant des heures.

- Mais... je suis sûr que...

- Le soleil se lève, dit-il en descendant du parapet. Donne-moi le livre, je dois le ramener à la bibliothèque.

- Mais tu l'as pas fini.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Tu déconnes ?! S'exclama Regulus en fixant l'ouvrage qui pesait une tonne.

- Donne-moi ça, dit Barty en le lui arrachant des mains.

- M... mais... dit Regulus qui n'y croyait toujours pas.

Soudain, il se tut en remarquant un détail sur le visage de Barty.

- Quoi encore ? Demanda le Serdaigle en se rendant compte qu'il le dévisageait.

- Tu... tu as quelque chose... dit Regulus en désignant le coin de sa bouche.

Barty passa aussitôt un revers de main sur ses lèvres avant de dire :

- C'est rien.

- ça peut pas être rien, dit Regulus en essayant de jeter un oeil à la main tâchée de Barty. Tu es allé chercher quelque chose à manger ? On aurait dit du jus de tomate. Ou...

Barty asséna un gros coup de livre sur le crâne déjà douloureux de Regulus et celui-ci poussa une longue plainte.

- N'active pas trop tes neurones Burdy. Tu vas te faire mal.

- T'es malade !

- Peut-être, mais le soleil s'est levé, dit-il en descendant l'escalier. Alors règle n°1 ?

- Tu ne me colles pas aux basques la journée, marmonna Regulus.

- Tu apprends vite Burdy.

* * *

Encore désolée pour le délais. Mes études et mon autre fic me prennent tout mon temps. Mais je n'oublie pas Burdy et Barty ! Ni vous ;) Et j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop fâchés et que vous me laisserez quand même un petit commentaire ^^ biz !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Amistosamente-vuestro** : bizarre ? holala, je le sens mal lol. non, c'est vrai que mon histoire n'a rien de normal xD biz !

**Dymitry** : et oui c'est le voisin Moldu qui a donné le virus de la moto à Sirius lol. Sirius ne fait pas vraiment partie de l'histoire. mais il fera quelques apparitions je pense. le destin de Regulus risque de changer ;) à suivre ! merci et bisous

**guliette-saruwatari** : oh, vraiment ? *illumine* ^^ Oui, Barty est bizarre alors normal que ses règles le soient aussi lol. vous finirez par connaitre toute la vérité sur Barty. Promis. biz ! et merci ;)

**Marie** : ce que Barty avait au coin de la bouche vous intrigue tous hein ? lol. Vous le saurez si vous lisez la suite ;) biz !

**Zaraelle** : c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic de ce genre lol. à bientôt pour la suite ;) biz


	6. Muguet

Chapitre 6 : Muguet

- JE ME BARRE D'ICI !

Regulus vit Sirius s'avancer à grands pas vers une porte. Mais bien que son jeune frère se précipita vers lui pour l'arrêter en criant : Attends !... Sirius franchit la porte et le laissa seul dans le noir. Regulus avait froid et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- SIRIUS ! Reviens !

- HÉ ! Réveille-toi Burdy !

Regulus ouvrit subitement les yeux et trouva le visage de Barty penché sur lui. Il s'était encore endormi au sommet de la tour d'astronomie et le souvenir du départ de son frère était revenu le hanter.

- Merde, marmonna-t-il en se redressant.

Regulus n'aimait pas faire ce genre de rêve. Après le départ de Sirius il en avait fait pendant plusieurs semaines. Mais à force d'amertume envers son frère pour l'avoir abandonné et de discours de la part de ses parents, Regulus avait fini par repousser tout ce malaise dans un coin de sa tête. Le départ de Sirius l'avait véritablement attristé. Sur le coup seulement, car il n'irait jamais dire à quiconque, et surtout pas à ses parents, qu'il souhaitait le retour de son frère aîné. "C'est plus le cas je... je me fiche bien de Sirius". Mais la potion d'amortensia avait prouvé tout le contraire. Cela, Regulus faisait de son mieux pour l'oublier. Mais son subconscient ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser faire. Et Barty non plus :

- Ton frère te manque ?

- Non ! S'exclama-t-il aussitôt.

- Ah bon ? Tu viens pourtant de dire : Sirius reviens. Et regarde-toi, tu pleures.

- N'importe quoi, marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard et s'essuyant rapidement les yeux.

- Tu l'as même crié en t'agitant dans ton sommeil. Si tu tiens tant à lui, il fallait le suivre quand il est parti.

- C'était à lui de rester au lieu de nous abandonner ! S'énerva Regulus.

- Donc ton frère te manque.

- ça suffit ! Dit-il en se levant rapidement.

- ça t'arrive souvent de faire des cauchemars comme ça ?

- Non ! S'exclama Regulus furieux.

- Il me semble pourtant que c'est la deuxième fois depuis que tu passes tes nuits ici. Deux fois en deux semaines...

- Je-ne-fais-pas-de-cauchemars ! Articula-t-il pour mettre fin à cette discussion qui le mettait mal à l'aise avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

- Une minute Burdy, l'arrêta Barty. Bois ça avant de partir. J'ai pas pris la peine d'aller le chercher pour rien.

Regulus baissa les yeux et trouva posé au sol une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud. Il leva les sourcils avant de tourner les yeux vers Barty. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de faire ça.

- Quoi ? Grommela le Serdaigle. Tu grelottais comme un idiot sur mon épaule. Au fait, la prochaine fois, apporte un coussin avec toi parce que j'en ai sérieusement marre. Ou reste dormir dans ta chambre tout court ! Je ne sais pas combien de fois je te l'ai répété, mais t'as rien à foutre ici.

Regulus l'ignora et se rassit pour boire son chocolat chaud.

- ça fait du bien, murmura-t-il en sentant la chaleur se répandre dans son corps.

- N'oublie pas de remercier ton maître pour sa gentillesse, lui fit remarquer Barty en se désignant du pouce.

- Merci, marmonna-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

- N'empêche, je te laisse seul une minute et je te retrouve à t'agiter dans ton sommeil comme un demeuré.

- La cuisine se trouve à l'autre bout du château, ça t'a sûrement pris plus d'une minute, le reprit Regulus en ignorant la deuxième partie de la phrase.

- Si tu veux, répondit Barty en haussant les épaules avant de ramasser son livre de la nuit. En tout cas, je viens de finir le dernier livre qu'il me restait à lire dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. T'as pas oublié que je compte sur toi pour me trouver de la lecture pendant les vacances ?

- Je me souviens.

- Parfait. Mais je te dérouille si tu me rapportes des livres que j'ai déjà lu.

- Je ferai de mon mieux.

- Le train part dans quelques heures, dit Barty en regardant le soleil se lever. Je vais aller rendre ce livre. Arrange-toi pour ne pas faire de cauchemars entre temps.

- Je ne fais pas de...!

- ça va Burdy, j'ai compris. Ferme-la et bois ton chocolat chaud, lui ordonna Barty en descendant l'escalier.

oOo

Regulus passa le voyage dans le compartiment de Barty. Il avait d'abord ouvert par mégarde celui des Serpentards, mais le regard hostile qu'ils lui avaient lancé le fit continuer sa route jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le Serdaigle. Endormi comme d'habitude. Et Regulus s'assit sur la banquette d'en face sans un bruit. Jusqu'à ce que Xénophilius débarque avec deux ou trois autres Serdaigles. Dès qu'il aperçut Regulus, Xéno s'assit à côté de lui et ne le lâcha pas de tout le voyage pour qu'il lui sorte une nouvelle blague tordante. Visiblement chez les Serdaigles il n'était plus connu que sous le nom du "Rigolo". Cela exaspérait Regulus au plus haut point mais il ne fit pas d'esclandre de peur de réveiller Barty. Et il supporta Xéno jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se fatigue. Ce qui prit un long, très long moment.

Quant à Rabastan, il le laissait peut-être tranquille à présent, mais il ne pouvait souffrir sa présence. Dès que ses yeux se posaient sur Regulus, on pouvait discerner au fond de son regard la colère au souvenir de la raclée que lui avait donné Barty. Aussi, Regulus faisait de son mieux pour continuer à éviter ses camarades. Déjà, il ne dormait presque plus dans le dortoir, passant toutes ses nuits en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Et après tout ce qu'il avait subit par leur faute, Regulus était heureux de pouvoir profiter de sa "liberté". Même s'il était tombé entre les mains d'un autre genre de tortionnaire. Barty le rendait chèvre. Car malgré tous ses efforts, Regulus n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce type. Un vrai casse-tête chinois. Tout ce que Barty faisait n'avait aucun sens pour Regulus. Dormir en cours, sauter les repas, disparaître plus vite qu'un fantôme, être blasé de tout... Regulus se posait même des questions sur la substance rouge qu'il avait aperçu au coin des lèvres de Barty. Celui-ci avait rapidement détourné la conversation pour l'empêcher de l'interroger. "Imaginons que c'était du sang et je me retrouve avec le parfait vampire allongé sous mes yeux" pensa-t-il amusé. "Non, sérieusement, qui c'est ce type ?" Bartémius Croupton Junior apparemment, mais c'était tellement difficile à croire que Regulus dut attendre d'être arrivé à King's Cross pour en avoir la preuve définitive.

Bartémius Croupton Sénior se tenait bien sur le quai aux côtés de sa femme. Et il accueillit son fils d'une tape sur l'épaule alors que Mrs Croupton serrait Barty dans ses bras. "C'est _**vraiment**_ le fils du juge Croupton..." pensa Regulus en se dirigeant vers ses propres parents. Orion et Walburga se tenaient un peu à l'écart des autres parents, trop soucieux de ne pas se mêler aux gens du commun. Et il n'y eut aucune embrassade pour lui, seulement des regards pleins de fierté à voir leur fils, désormais unique pour eux, s'avancer la tête haute comme ils le lui avaient appris. Malheur à lui si Regulus adoptait une autre attitude quelle qu'elle soit. Depuis le départ de Sirius, ses parents étaient devenus plus strictes, si c'était possible...

- Comment avance ta préparation pour les ASPIC ? Lui demanda Orion.

- Très bien père.

- Tu ne pourrais pas nous décevoir, dit sa mère avec un sourire qui ne lui allait pas.

- Bien sûr que non.

La famille Croupton n'était pas très loin et Regulus passa près d'eux en se dirigeant vers la barrière magique qui les ramènerait dans le monde Moldu. Comme toujours, Walburga maugréa contre le système qui les obligeait à se mêler aux Moldus avant de pouvoir transplaner. Et Regulus croisa le regard de Barty qui semblait lui souhaiter bon courage, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Les cours se passent bien mon garçon ? Lui demanda soudainement le juge. Attentif ? Et toujours de très bon résultats ?

- Evidemment père, répondit distraitement Barty.

- ça c'est mon fils ! Dit-il fièrement en lui flanquant à nouveau une tape sur l'épaule qui résonna jusqu'aux oreilles de Regulus.

"Attentif ?" pensa le jeune Black en traversant la barrière et faisant de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire. "Mon oeil !"

oOo

Arrivé chez lui, Barty monta dans sa chambre en faisant jouer les muscles de son épaule malmenée par son père. "Mon vieux est vraiment stupide..." pensa-t-il en ouvrant sa valise pour ranger ses affaires. "Si je lui disais ce que je suis devenu, il croirait à une blague".

- Barty ? L'appela soudainement sa mère en frappant doucement à sa porte.

- C'est ouvert.

Barty la regarda se glisser dans la chambre tout en vérifiant que personne ne l'observait et elle referma la porte sans un bruit. Puis elle s'avança vers son fils en fouillant dans sa poche.

- Tiens mon chéri, dit-elle en lui tendant un flacon rempli d'un liquide rouge.

Barty fixa le flacon sans le prendre. Même fermé, il pouvait sentir l'odeur du liquide chaud contenu à l'intérieur. L'odeur du sang. Mais il serra les dents en sentant sa gorge le picoter.

- Je suis passée chez le boucher ce matin, expliqua-t-elle. Après tous ces mois passés à Poudlard, je me suis dit que tu devais avoir... soif.

Elle avait murmuré le dernier mot comme si elle avait peur de le prononcer. Où d'être entendue le prononcer. Un mot si banal... mais qui avait un sens bien particulier pour Barty. Et sa mère lui faisait toujours le même cirque dès qu'il rentrait de Poudlard. Mais Barty avait "bu" récemment et il n'en voulait pas plus. Être obligé d'en boire juste assez pour survivre le dégoûtait suffisamment comme ça. Ce besoin... il ne le supportait pas.

- J'en ai pas besoin maman, dit-il en reprenant son rangement. J'en ai déjà pris à Poudlard.

Aussitôt, sa mère écarquilla les yeux et elle faillit lâcher le flacon.

- Dans la forêt interdite, précisa-t-il. Pas sur les élèves.

Elle soupira de soulagement en acquiesçant :

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais pourquoi ? Tu m'as toujours dit que tu pouvais tenir jusqu'à tes retours à la maison...

- Ouais... mais il y a eu un petit changement, marmonna-t-il.

- Un changement ?

- J'ai pris un animal de compagnie. Un petit oiseau noir. Il me colle tout le temps aux basques.

- Et... dit-elle en déglutissant alors qu'elle imaginait le pauvre petit oiseau se faire aspirer le sang jusqu'à ce qu'il se dessèche. C'est sur lui que tu...?

- Non, soupira-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas maman, tout va bien. Je vis la nuit, je dors le jour, je bois une goutte de sang de temps en temps... quoi de plus normal ?

-...

- Je mange même à table deux fois dans la semaine pour que personne ne soupçonne rien. Seulement parce que Dumbledore a insisté vu que ça fait longtemps que la nourriture "normale" me fait gerber.

- Mais... moi aussi je veux que tu prennes tes repas. Si tu ne manges pas et que tu ne... bois pas... tu vas te trouver mal.

- J'ai jamais eu de problème en 7 ans. Et je suis déjà obligé de manger tous mes repas à la maison à cause de papa, tu vas pas m'obliger de faire pareil à Poudlard.

- Non... je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça.

Barty sourit doucement et prit le flacon de sang pour la rassurer.

- T'en fais pas maman. Je gère la situation.

Puis ils sursautèrent quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Croyant avoir affaire à son mari, Mrs Croupton agrippa le bras de son fils, terrorisée à l'idée qu'il ait surpris leur conversation. Mais ce n'était que leur elfe de maison.

- Bienvenue à la maison maître Barty, lui souhaita-t-elle.

- Merci Winky, ça fait... plaisir, dit-il en apercevant le plateau repas qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

- Je me suis dit que le jeune maître devait avoir fin après un si long voyage.

- C'est gentil Winky, dit-il avec un sourire crispé en cachant le flacon de sang dans son dos. "Pourquoi faut-il que tout le monde veuille s'occuper de mon estomac ?"

oOo

_- JE ME BARRE D'ICI ! _

Regulus entendait toujours la voix de son frère dans son sommeil. Et il en avait plus que marre. Ces cauchemars devaient cesser. C'était un passé révolu, fini, on ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Alors pourquoi cela venait encore hanter ses rêves ?

- J'en ai marre ! S'exclama Regulus en frappant du poing sur son matelas après s'être une nouvelle fois réveillé en sursaut et les larmes aux yeux.

Les vacances étaient bientôt terminées et il n'avait pas eu une seule nuit de repos. Le pire c'était qu'il ne comprenait pas. À Poudlard il n'avait fait ce rêve que deux fois. Pas toutes les nuits. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien avoir changé entre ici et là-bas ? "La présence de Barty ?" se demanda-t-il perplexe.

Regulus se redressa d'un coup. Non... à quoi est-ce qu'il venait de penser ? Là, à l'instant ? La présence de...? "Ok, on arrête les conneries" pensa-t-il en se levant.

- Tu deviens complètement fou mon pauvre, se dit-il à lui même en sortant de la chambre. Faut te faire soigner.

Regulus descendit dans la cuisine et après avoir prit un grand bol de chocolat chaud, il soupira d'aise. "C'est mieux comme ça. C'est du chocolat chaud qu'il me faut. Pas Barty Croupton..." Mais il rumina encore cette possibilité jusqu'à ce que son père entre dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour père, le salua-t-il comme toujours.

- Bonjour, répondit-il distraitement en se versant une tasse de café.

- Heu... commença Regulus en se rappelant ce que Barty lui avait demandé. Puis-je vous demander une faveur ?

- Laquelle ? Demanda Orion en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son fils de lui réclamer quelque chose.

- Pourrais-je vous emprunter quelques livres de la bibliothèque ? Afin de les emmener avec moi à Poudlard.

- À Poudlard ? S'étonna-t-il. Pourquoi faire ?

- Eh bien... dit-il gêné. J'ai un... ami... qui voudrait les lire. Il s'intéresse au genre de livres qu'on ne peut pas trouver dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard... vous voyez ?

- Un ami ? Qui ?

Regulus tourna 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de se décider à avouer :

- Bartémius Croupton junior.

Avait-il bien fait de l'avouer ? N'importe qui aurait été impressionné, ou fier. Pas son père, Regulus le savait. S'il ne le montrait pas en public, Orion Black avait _**horreur**_ du juge Croupton.

- Tu es ami... avec le fils Croupton ? Demanda lentement son père en posant lourdement sa tasse sur la table.

Quelques gouttes de café brûlant se posèrent sur la main d'Orion mais il ne sembla même pas le remarquer, trop occupé à fixer son fils pour obtenir des explications.

- Depuis quand ?!

- Quelques semaines... c'est tout.

- Et tu me le dis seulement maintenant ?! S'exclama-t-il furieux.

- Je suis désolé. Mais... il est très respecté à Poudlard. Je pensais que ce serait bon pour nous si je...

- Bien sûr que c'est bon pour nous ! Le coupa Orion l'air toujours furax. C'est le fils de ce maudit Barty Croupton. Le grand juge, très droit, très fier. Celui qui se croit tout permis, même nous regarder de haut ! Je ne supporte pas cet homme...

-...

- Mais tu continueras d'être l'ami de son fils. Mieux vaut être proche de ses ennemis pour mieux frapper.

Frapper ? Quoi ? Lui, s'en prendre à Barty ? "Il a dérouillé les Serpentards en moins de 10 secondes !" pensa Regulus en crispant ses doigts sur son bol.

- Prends tous les livres que tu veux, accepta son père en réfléchissant. J'aime l'idée qu'un Croupton nous soit redevable.

"En fait... ce serait plutôt le contraire" se dit Regulus, bien qu'il n'oserait jamais formuler cela à haute voix. Et il n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, car sa mère entra brusquement dans la cuisine en annonçant :

- Nous avons reçu une lettre de Croupton !

L'étonnement passé, Orion tourna les yeux vers son fils qui faisait mine de ne pas avoir entendu. "C'est quoi cette lettre ?!" pensa Regulus paniqué. "Il ne nous en envoie jamais à part pour nous inviter à ses réceptions débiles ! Et on a jamais accepté d'y aller..."

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Orion à sa femme.

- Encore une invitation, soupira Walburga en lançant l'enveloppe sur la table. Pour qui se prend-il à toujours nous convoquer comme si nous étions ses sous-fifres ? Cette fois, c'est pour l'anniversaire de son fils. Hors de question d'y aller !

Regulus leva la tête de son bol pour regarder sa mère avec de grands yeux hébétés. L'anniversaire de Barty ? De l'autre côté de la table, son père le fixait toujours. Et après un moment de silence, Orion annonça :

- Nous irons.

Regulus tourna brusquement la tête vers lui alors que Walburga manquait de s'étouffer de surprise.

- P... pardon mon cher ? Lui demanda-t-elle en pensant avoir mal entendu.

- Nous irons, répéta-t-il en prenant une gorgée de café.

- Mais... mais je ne comprends pas...

- Vous m'avez entendu. Répondez à ce cher Bartémius que nous nous ferons une joie d'assister à l'anniversaire de son fils.

- Bon... dit-elle toujours perplexe. Très bien.

Walburga sortit et Orion offrit un léger sourire à son fils.

- La partie commence.

oOo

Barty était emmailloté dans un costume de grande classe. On aurait presque pu penser qu'il s'apprêtait à épouser quelqu'un. Il ne supportait pas ce genre de vêtements, trop serrés, trop élégant, trop... tout ! Et ne parlons pas de la coiffure... un vrai premier de la classe. Mais c'était bien l'intention de son père. Que Barty ait l'air du fils parfait. Et le jeune homme se retint de soupirer lorsque Bartémius vint vérifier une énième fois la mise de son fils, resserrant encore sa cravate au point de presque l'étrangler. "C'est lui je vais étrangler si il continue !" pensa Barty exaspéré.

- N'oublie pas fils, lui dit-il encore et toujours. Tu es Bartémius Croupton Junior.

- Oui père. "Comme si j'allais oublier mon propre nom..."

- Ils le savent tous, mais je préfère faire en sorte qu'ils ne l'oublient jamais, dit-il satisfait en lui tapotant les épaules. Alors rends-moi fier.

- Oui père, répéta Barty en retenant un bâillement.

Avec les préparatifs, il n'avait pas pu dormir de la journée. Déjà que c'était difficile de le faire sans que son père s'en aperçoive les autres jours au risque qu'il le prenne pour un fainéant... "Si je supporte tout ça, c'est seulement pour maman" pensa Barty alors que sa mère faisait entrer les premiers invités en leur permettant de choisir une fleur parmi les dizaines qu'elle avait cueillit dans son jardin personnel. Elle faisait tout le temps ça. Tellement fière de son don pour le jardinage. Et cette fois, c'était à lui que les fleurs devaient être offertes. Comme tous les ans, Barty allait se retrouver avec le jardin dans les bras. "Un mec pas normal dans une famille pas normale... c'est génial" pensa-t-il en se forçant à sourire au couple Fudge qui lui tendait une orchidée.

Plusieurs membres de familles importantes se présentèrent, avec leurs enfants s'ils en avaient. Et chacun essayait de faire l'éloge de leur progéniture, en compétition avec le père de Barty qui ne tarissait pas de compliments sur son fils. Le jeune homme l'avait entendu répéter une bonne vingtaine de fois : _Et il a obtenu 12 BUSES. Avec 12 Optimals ! Mon fils est un génie, j'en suis très fier_.

Oui, très fier. Mais Barty en avait assez de l'entendre le répéter. Excepté lorsque la famille Lestrange se présenta. Là, il prit plaisir à voir Rabastan lui tendre une rose malgré lui, presque comme s'il aurait préféré l'avaler, avec les épines en primes !

- Merci Rabastan, dit Barty en la prenant avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Joyeux anniversaire, marmonna le Serpentard.

- Mais où se trouve votre autre fils ? Demanda Bartémius à Mrs Lestrange. Rodolphus ?

- Il est très occupé malheureusement, répondit-elle avec un sourire aimable avant de s'éloigner au bras de son mari avec Rabastan.

"Très occupé à cacher la marque noire sur son avant bras gauche" pensa Barty en levant les yeux au ciel. "Ainsi que celle de sa femme Bellatrix. Presque tout le monde les soupçonne d'être partisants de Voldemort. Mais pour mon père, pas de culpabilité sans preuve. Quel idiot..."

- Père ? Puis-je aller m'asseoir ? Les fleurs commencent à être lourdes.

- Patience mon fils. Voici venir les invités du siècle. J'ai enfin réussi à les faire sortir de leur trou alors reste ici.

Barty tourna les yeux vers l'entrée. Sa mère accueillait les... les Black ! Barty n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jamais ils ne s'étaient déplacés jusqu'ici. Alors que s'était-il passé ? "Ne me dites pas que Burdy a insisté pour venir !"

Arrivés bons derniers, les Black écoutaient d'un air hautain les mots de bienvenue de Mrs Croupton. S'ils avaient accepté de se déplacer, hors de question d'arriver les premiers. Mieux valait se faire attendre. Ainsi ils n'étaient pas en position de faiblesse. Une logique bien à eux et que Regulus avait un peu de mal à comprendre puisque ses parents lui avaient toujours fait la leçon sur la ponctualité. Mais les Black avaient toujours su passer outre la bonne conduite lorsque ça les arrangeait. Sirius avait fait la même chose en choisissant Gryffondor et en quittant la maison, mais ils n'avaient ni su ni voulu le reconnaître.

- Je vous en prie, leur sourit Mrs Croupton. Choisissez une fleur. Je les fais pousser moi-même dans mon jardin.

Walburga lui lança un regard dégoûté, pensant évidemment que le jardinage était une tâche bonne pour les elfes de maison.

- Nous n'aimons guère les fleurs, répondit Orion.

Il n'aurait pour rien au monde accepté une chose venant de la part des Croupton. Même une fleur.

- C'est bien dommage, dit Mrs Croupton déçue. Tout le monde en a accepté une.

Regulus vit les joues de sa mère frémir. Il la sentait sur le point d'exploser de rage. Et il savait très bien ce qu'elle devait penser : _Elle essaye de nous faire passer pour des impolis ! La maudite !_

Et sur un regard de son père, Regulus s'avança jusqu'au vase rempli de fleurs en tout genres. C'était maintenant à lui de choisir et de les sortir de ce mauvais pas. Soucieux d'en finir rapidement, il attrapa un brin de muguet et Mrs Croupton dit ravie :

- Oh, ainsi ce jeune garçon aime les fleurs.

Regulus lui offrit un sourire forcé. Et satisfaite, Mrs Croupton les invita à entrer dans le salon. Dès qu'il croisa le regard de Barty, Regulus eut envie de faire demi-tour. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux :_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Burdy ? _

- Ah ! S'exclama Bartémius en tendant la main vers eux. Mr et Mrs Black ! Quel plaisir de vous voir.

Regulus grimaça. Il avait parlé tellement fort que tous les invités s'étaient tournés vers eux, attentifs. Le juge l'avait certainement fait exprès et Orion le devina sans peine au sourire qu'arborait Bartémius alors qu'il attendait que Mr Black lui serre la main tendue vers lui. Le père de Regulus lui offrit un grand sourire, digne d'un acteur. Et il serra la main du juge. Extrêmement fort devina Regulus, car il vit le sourire de Bartémius vaciller l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'il ne retire sa main.

- Je commençais à me demander si vous alliez venir, continua Bartémius.

- Nous venons toujours, lorsque nous acceptons une invitation, répondit Orion.

La nuance n'était pas faite au hasard.

- Je suis heureux que vous soyez venus en famille, dit-il en adressant un signe de tête à Walburga. Et je suppose qu'il s'agit du jeune Sirius.

Regulus écarquilla les yeux avant de serrer les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler. Les ongles de sa mère venaient de s'enfoncer dans son épaule. Il en eut presque les larmes aux yeux. Non seulement à cause de la douleur, mais aussi de la situation gênante que le juge venait de créer. Plusieurs invités murmurèrent entre eux et Regulus vit Rabastan pouffer de rire derrière son verre d'hydromel. Quant à Barty, il fixait son père d'un air dépité.

- Il s'agit en fait de Regulus, rectifia Walburga en essayant d'adopter un ton neutre.

- Regulus ? Oh ! Mais oui ! S'exclama le juge. J'ai presque failli oublier cette histoire. Et j'en suis profondément navré, croyez-le.

"Failli oublier ? Il l'a fait exprès !" pensa Regulus en lançant un regard noir à Rabastan qui continuait de se marrer.

- Très aimable à vous, répondit acidemment Orion.

- Et pour ma part, je vous présente mon fils. Bartémius Croupton _**Junior**_.

- Enchanté, les salua Barty d'un signe de tête vu que ses mains étaient prises.

Puis son père repartit dans ses éloges et ne laissa pas une seule occasion au couple Black d'en placer une. Mais les parents de Sirius ne comptaient pas se laisser faire, et ils finirent par dévier sur d'autres sujets de conversation. Notamment leurs carrières respectives. Et Barty sentit qu'il était temps de s'éclipser. Mais avant de s'éloigner, il dit entre ses dents en direction de Regulus :

- Viens par là.

Regulus jeta un coup d'oeil à ses parents avant de le suivre. Aucun d'eux ne se souciaient plus de lui. Et il accompagna Barty jusqu'à une commode où le Serdaigle laissa lourdement tomber toutes les fleurs qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

- Enfin ! Soupira-t-il en agitant les mains pour y rétablir sa circulation sanguine.

- Je vois que tu as reçu beaucoup de fleurs, dit Regulus.

Il reçut en réponse une regard noir de la part de Serdaigle qui lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai pas insisté pour venir si c'est ce que tu penses.

- Ah non ? Alors explique-moi. Tes parents ne se sont jamais déplacés jusqu'ici. Et comme par hasard, ils débarquent juste après que je t'aies adopté.

- Je-ne-suis-pas-un-animal ! Lui fit remarquer Regulus pour la énième fois.

- En effet. Regarde-toi, tu es impeccable.

- C'est ma mère qui m'a habillé comme ça, marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras sur son costume noir tout neuf. Et t'es mal placé pour parler.

- Ne me le rappelle pas, grommela Barty en desserrant le noeud de sa cravate.

Regulus sourit légèrement, tout de même amusé de le voir si bien habillé alors qu'il était plutôt du genre débraillé à Poudlard. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours le brin de muguet dans sa main et le tendit à Barty.

- Tiens. Ta mère m'a donné ça, mais visiblement, c'était pour toi, dit-il en désignant la montagne de fleurs posées derrière Barty.

Le Serdaigle fixa la fleur qu'il lui tendait en silence, sans la prendre. Perplexe, Regulus fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Je vais pas rester des heures comme ça" pensa-t-il en jetant un oeil à Rabastan qui continuait de se marrer près de la fille Goyle laquelle murmura vers Regulus : _comme c'est mignon_.

- Tu m'offres du muguet ? Demanda finalement Barty.

- Heu... oui.

- Un 1er mai ?

- Oui, dit-il sans comprendre. C'est ton anniversaire alors...

- C'est ce que font les Moldus Burdy, le coupa Barty.

- Q... quoi ? Dit-il ébahi.

- Ils s'offrent tous du muguet pour le 1er mai. Je le sais, un de mes fameux Optimal m'a été attribué pour l'étude des Moldus. J'espère pour toi que je suis le seul à le savoir ici.

Regulus paniqua soudainement, jetant un regard effrayé en direction de ses parents. Heureusement, ils n'avaient rien vu mais il chercha tout de même un moyen de se débarrasser de "l'objet de la honte". Finalement, Barty poussa un soupir amusé et prit la fleur.

- Espèce d'idiot, lui dit-il. D'après toi, combien de personnes ici ont pris option "étude des Moldus" ? Aucune à part moi, évidemment. Sois-pas bête ce sont tous des sang-purs, avec une vision étriquée du monde qui va avec.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que t'es ? Marmonna Regulus vexé de sa mauvaise blague.

- Un cas à part, dit-il en jetant le muguet au sommet de la pile de fleurs. Et c'est rien de le dire.

- Hein ?

- Merde, les parents reviennent par ici.

En effet, le juge et le couple Black avaient décidé de ne plus les laisser tranquilles. Et Bartémius s'exclama :

- Ah ! Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous vous entendez bien les garçon. N'est-ce pas Mr Black ?

- Tout à fait, répondit Orion.

C'était sûrement la seule réponse à moitié sincère qu'il avait donné au juge depuis son arrivée.

- Regulus m'a même affirmé qu'ils s'entendaient très bien à Poudlard, ajouta-t-il.

Son fils lui adressa un regard désespéré en sentant les yeux de Barty lancer des éclairs dans sa direction.

- Vraiment ? Dit le juge étonné. C'est vrai Barty ?

-... ouais, répondit Barty dans sa grande bonté afin d'éviter à Regulus de passer pour un menteur.

- Petit sacripant ! Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, rit son père en lui donnant à nouveau une tape qui faillit lui déboiter l'épaule.

- J'aurais dû, marmonna Barty entre ses dents en lançant un regard noir à son père.

- Mais oui ! Quelle surprise. J'en suis très heureux. Voilà une raison pour vous de venir plus souvent !

- Bien sûr, répondit Walburga à regret.

- Et d'ailleurs... il me vient une idée. Pourquoi Regulus ne resterait-il pas ici cette nuit ? Puisqu'ils sont si bons amis, cela fera sûrement plaisir à mon fils. C'est son anniversaire après tout.

Ses quatre interlocuteurs le fixèrent avec des yeux ronds. Barty trouvait ça chiant et complètement débile. Regulus trouvait ça gênant... et effrayant au vu de la réaction de Barty. Quant au couple Black, on pouvait parfaitement lire sur leur visage : _Essayerait-il de prendre notre fils en otage maintenant ?!_

- Mais... dit Walburga en cherchant une excuse pour refuser. Le départ pour Poudlard est demain matin et... Regulus n'a pas ses affaires...

- Nous n'aurons qu'à nous retrouver à la gare, sourit-il. Aucun problème.

- M... mais... dit-elle en tournant les yeux vers son mari afin de trouver un peu de soutien.

- Vraiment, j'insiste, ajouta Bartémius.

Orion le fixa longuement. "Trouvez une excuse père. Je vous en prie !" pensa Regulus. Mais il fut dépité en entendant son père dire bien fort :

- Puisque c'est un _**honneur**_ pour vous d'accueillir mon fils, je ne vois aucune raison de refuser.

Bartémius n'avait jamais prononcé le mot "honneur" mais... Orion obtenu l'effet escompté. Les invités se remirent à murmurer entre eux. Et malgré son dépit, Regulus fut tout de même ravi de voir Rabastan fulminer de rage. Et à la fin de la soirée, les Black sortirent de la maison avec des airs victorieux sous les yeux frustrés de Bartémius. Et laissant derrière eux leur fils désemparé, et qui n'avait rien demandé. "Je sens que la soirée va être longue" pensa-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à Barty qui soupira avant de monter dans sa chambre pour se changer.

- Venez avec moi Regulus, dit aimablement Mrs Croupton. Je vais vous montrer votre chambre pendant que Winky prépare le dîner.

Elle l'emmena à l'étage, et lui attribua la chambre au bout du couloir. Puis elle lui prêta des vêtements propres, que Regulus soupçonnait d'appartenir à Barty... "ça devient vraiment bizarre" pensa-t-il une fois assis à table en face de Barty, vêtu d'un de ses pyjamas. En plus le Serdaigle n'arrêtait pas de le fixer d'un air noir comme si tout était de la faute de Regulus. Alors que le vrai coupable était assis à l'autre bout de la table ! Le juge Croupton semblait un peu perplexe, comme sa femme, de les voir rester silencieux alors qu'ils étaient censés êtres "amis"... Une deuxième défaite pour Bartémius, qui espérait comme Orion pouvoir se servir de cette amitié pour connaître les petits secrets des Black.

Finalement, tout le monde monta se coucher. Et entrant dans sa chambre, Barty décréta que c'était le pire anniversaire de sa vie. Surtout lorsqu'il aperçut la masse de fleurs, qu'il avait sciemment laissé dans le salon, maintenant posée sur sa table de nuit.

- Winky, soupira-t-il en allant ouvrir la fenêtre.

Et une par une, les fleurs regagnèrent leur lieu d'origine. Dans le jardin, directement par la fenêtre. Cependant, Barty s'arrêta sur le brin de muguet.

- Pfff ! Il est trop con celui-là, rit-il en repensant à la tête de Regulus après sa blague.

Et il posa le muguet sur sa table de chevet avant de se mettre au lit. Peut-être réussirait-il à trouver le sommeil cette nuit ? Après cette journée éprouvante. Par expérience, Barty s'était rendu compte que lorsqu'il restait trop longtemps éveillé, et surtout en journée, il pouvait parfois s'endormir même la nuit. Il lui était arrivé un jour de tomber littéralement de fatigue. Au tout début de sa nouvelle condition... quand il ne savait pas encore très bien la gérer. Barty secoua la tête pour oublier ses souvenirs de cette époque et il ferma les yeux. Après une bonne heure, il crut presque avoir trouvé le sommeil dont il avait besoin... jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe lourdement à sa porte.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Nancy** : Regulus essaye de s'affirmer, mais c'est dur avec Barty en face mdr. Ce n'est pas vampire comme les autres ^^ il a une grande maitrise de lui-même, et n'a pas besoin de boire beaucoup de sang. j'expliquerai tout ça plus tard dans la fic ;)

**SekmetMM** : merci ^^ j'aime bien ces deux personnages dont on ne connait pas toute l'histoire dans les livres. Je vous propose une possibilité, même elle est peut crédible lol. Barty vampire et Regulus maltraité par ses camarades... fallait aller chercher ça loin xD biz !

**Dymitry** : merci à toi ! Oui tu m'avais déjà posé la question lol. Je vais changer quelques petites choses surtout concernant Regulus. Biz !

**Marie** : merci xD biz !

**druella** : je compte bien continuer et terminer cette fic ^^ merci à toi ! biz


	7. Tu déconnes Burdy !

Chapitre 7 : Tu déconnes Burdy ?!

Les coups frappés à sa porte obligèrent Barty à rouvrir les yeux. "J'étais presque endormi bordel !" pensa-t-il excédé. Puis il fixa la porte, sachant parfaitement que ni Winky ni ses parents ne viendraient le déranger ainsi. "C'est encore le boulet" devina-t-il en remontant les couvertures sur sa tête, bien décidé à l'ignorer. Mais les coups reprirent plusieurs fois. Et Barty se leva d'un bond, prêt à engueuler Regulus. "Un jour je vais finir par le bouffer celui-là !" pensa-t-il en ouvrant vivement la porte.

- T'as pas fini Burdy ?!

Il s'agissait bien de Regulus. Mais Barty leva les sourcils en se rendant compte que le petit oiseau était pieds nus, la tête baissée tel un dépressif. Bien que ses cheveux voilaient son visage et empêchaient Barty de voir son expression. Mais l'atmosphère autour de Regulus était sombre et lourde. "Il essaye de me faire peur en jouant les fantômes ?" se demanda Barty amusé en se rendant compte qu'il ne manquait plus que les chaînes pour que la représentation soit parfaite.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Burdy ? Je suis pas d'humeur à jouer.

-...

- Je te signale qu'on prend le train demain, alors retourne te coucher.

Barty était sur le point de retourner dans sa chambre quand il se sentit retenu en arrière. Baissant les yeux, il vit la main de Regulus agripper sa chemise. "Quoi..." se demanda Barty en redoutant la signification de ce geste. "Ne me dites pas qu'il a encore fait un cauchemar et..." Barty essaya de se dégager mais Regulus serra d'autant plus fort sa prise. "Il ne veut pas être seul..." devina le Serdaigle.

- C'est une blague Burdy ? Lui demanda Barty sidéré.

Soudain, il aperçut une fine goutte d'eau glisser sur le bas du menton de Regulus. Et Barty écarquilla les yeux. "Il est sérieux..."

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes durant lesquelles Barty fixa Regulus qui refusait toujours de lever la tête vers lui. Mais il tenait bien fermement la chemise de Barty et celui-ci comprit qu'il ne comptait pas le lâcher. Alors à moins de rester toute la nuit ainsi dans le couloir...

- T'es vraiment un boulet, soupira finalement Barty en l'attrapant par le col pour le trainer dans la chambre.

Barty referma la porte en la claquant et il jeta littéralement Regulus sur le lit. Celui-ci eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le Serdaigle dit en le pointant du doigt :

- La ferme et dors.

Regulus ferma aussitôt la bouche, et il se glissa lentement sous les draps. Quant à Barty, il soupira avant d'aller s'asseoir par terre, le dos appuyé contre le bord du matelas. "Bon sang... mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique ?" se demanda-t-il sidéré. Il aurait parfaitement pu obliger Regulus à le lâcher et le renvoyer dans sa chambre à coups de pieds dans le derrière. Barty en avait la _**force**_. Mais il ne l'avait pas renvoyé. Et maintenant, Regulus avait pris son lit. "Journée de merde..." pensa Barty en appuyant sa tête contre le matelas et fermant les yeux. Il avait peu d'espoir de trouver le sommeil à présent, mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Soudain, il sentit un poids sur son épaule et entendit le bruit d'un tissu qu'on froisse. Rouvrant immédiatement les yeux, Barty se rendit compte que Regulus l'avait à nouveau agrippé. "Il a pas fini de se foutre de ma gueule celui-là ?" pensa-t-il énervé en donnant un coup sur la main de Regulus. Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil. Et Barty tourna la tête. Regulus semblait dormir profondément. Et maintenant que ses cheveux avaient glissé sur le côté, Barty put voir les restes de larmes accrochées à ses joues. Et ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, comme si d'horribles images étaient en train de passer sous ses paupières. Puis les yeux de Barty suivirent le chemin qu'avait emprunté une larme jusqu'au... cou de Regulus. Dès que son regard se posa sur l'artère palpitante du Serpentard, Barty retint son souffle. Il devait s'éloigner. _**Tout de suite ! **_

Mais Regulus le retint à nouveau lorsqu'il essaya de se dégager de sa prise. Et il le tira même vers lui.

- Tu déconnes Burdy ?! S'exclama Barty paniqué en sentant sa gorge le démanger.

- Ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi...

Regulus avait prononcé cette phrase dans un souffle et Barty se statufia. Il avait vu juste. Regulus était venu à cause de cauchemars portant sur le départ de son frère. "Mais c'est pas une raison pour..." pensa Barty frustré en se forçant à ignorer le cou du Serpentard. Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de glisser un regard vers Regulus dont le visage s'était décontracté. Et Barty soupira. La nuit allait être longue...

Le Serdaigle fit de son mieux pour rester immobile. Et surtout pour respirer le moins possible. L'odeur et le bruit du sang palpitant de Regulus lui embrouillait l'esprit. Barty avait pourtant déjà passé de nombreuses nuits à ses côtés en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Regulus avait même déjà dormi sur son épaule. Mais jamais la tentation n'avait été aussi forte. Certainement parce qu'il était épuisé... et qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la journée. Dormir, c'était sa seule option pour palier à sa prise alimentaire qu'on pouvait qualifier de minime. Voire même presque inexistante. Quelques gouttes de sang seulement lorsqu'il sentait avoir atteint la limite. C'est à dire l'envie irrépressible de se jeter sur la première personne venue. Et là... c'était Regulus Black.

_Un jour je vais finir par le bouffer celui-là !_

Barty se prit la tête dans les mains. Ce qu'il avait pensé tout à l'heure lui revenait en pleine face. "Cette fois-ci... c'est du sérieux" pensa-t-il en écartant malgré lui les doigts pour apercevoir à nouveau le cou de Regulus. "Cet idiot ne veut toujours pas me lâcher ! Et je suis encore plus taré pour ne pas le jeter par la fenêtre !" s'énerva-t-il. Encore une fois, Barty aurait pu mettre fin à cette situation. Cette torture que le Serpentard lui faisait inconsciemment subir. Mais la sérénité de Regulus semblait vraiment dépendre de lui cette nuit...

- Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire... marmonna Barty en tendant le bras vers le tiroir de sa table de chevet. C'était pas stipulé dans notre contrat Burdy !

Barty tâtonna dans le tiroir et il trouva enfin le flacon que sa mère lui avait donné à son arrivée. Il fixa un instant le liquide rouge avant de faire sauter le bouchon et de l'avaler d'un trait. Dès que le sang glissa dans sa gorge, Barty se détendit. La soif ne le démangeait plus. Bien qu'il ressente toujours une certaine frustration à l'idée qu'un sang bien plus goûteux se trouvait à proximité. Le sang humain... n'avait certainement rien à voir avec celui des animaux. Mais Barty n'y avait jamais goûté et il préférait se convaincre que c'était l'inverse. "Le sang humain est dégueulasse... c'est dégoûtant... dégoûtant..." Le seul fait de penser à en boire était dégoûtant.

- C'est inhumain, souffla Barty avec un léger sourire.

Et Barty voulait à tout prix s'y raccrocher... à son reste d'humanité. "S'il m'en reste..." pensa-t-il en soupirant. Puis il tourna à nouveau les yeux vers Regulus. Son envie de le mordre s'était apaisée.

- T'as intérêt à ce que les livres que tu m'apporteras vaillent le coup. Idiot de Burdy.

Et alors que ses yeux se posaient à nouveau sur le cou du Serpentard, Barty détourna la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je crois que je vais demander à ma mère de passer chez le boucher demain matin...

oOo

Lorsque Regulus se réveilla, il soupira d'aise. Il se sentait bien. Mais il avait l'impression de tenir quelque chose dans sa main, alors Regulus ouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'il tenait, c'était un bout de chemise. Et levant lentement les yeux vers la personne qui y était rattachée... Regulus faillit faire une crise cardiaque en croisant le regard noir de Barty Croupton. Le Serpentard le lâcha aussitôt en se redressant. Et Regulus se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans la chambre que Mrs Croupton lui avait attribué.

- Enfin tu lâches prise, marmonna Barty en se levant doucement avant de s'étirer.

- Qu... qu'est-ce que...?

Barty tourna les yeux vers lui. Regulus avait l'air perdu. Et le Serdaigle lui offrit un regard assassin.

- Si tu me dis que c'était un numéro de somnambule, je te tabasse, le prévint-il.

Regulus écarquilla les yeux en essayant de se souvenir. Et tout lui revint à la vitesse grand V. Il avait encore rêvé du départ de Sirius. Encore et encore... ça ne s'arrêtait jamais. Excepté lorsqu'il dormait près de Barty. Alors Regulus était sorti de son lit pour venir ici. Y trouver ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir tout au long des vacances. Un peu de sommeil. Un peu de paix.

- Non je... murmura-t-il en baissant la tête avec honte. Je me souviens.

Comment avait-il pu se montrer aussi faible ? Venir chercher du réconfort auprès de Barty... c'était idiot et suicidaire.

- Ben oublie, dit Barty en soupirant d'un air las. Et ne me refais plus jamais le coup.

Regulus leva lentement les yeux vers lui. La colère du Serdaigle semblait passée. "Et je suis toujours en vie" pensa Regulus légèrement étonné de ne pas avoir été jeté par la fenêtre durant son sommeil.

- Ok, répondit-il.

- Va te préparer maintenant, on doit prendre le train.

Regulus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Et il descendit rapidement du lit avant de sortir de la pièce. "J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas imaginé des trucs bizarres" se dit le Serpentard.

Dans la chambre, Barty fixait la porte qui venait de se fermer. "Ne m'abandonne pas, hein ?" pensa-t-il en se rappelant ce qu'avait murmuré Regulus dans son sommeil.

_Je suis libre de t'abandonner. À tout moment. _

C'était l'une des clauses de leur arrangement. Et apparemment... cela semblait beaucoup perturber Regulus.

- Tout ce que tu as à faire... c'est rester tranquille. Idiot de Burdy, marmonna Barty en prenant le chemin de la salle de bain.

oOo

Les Croupton rejoignirent les Black sur la voie 9 3/4 où une partie considérable de la foule les dévisagea alors qu'ils se faisaient face. Walburga sembla rassurée de retrouver son fils en un seul morceau et dès qu'il fut à portée de main, elle lui agrippa l'épaule pour le tirer "du côté Black".

- Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda Orion plus à son fils qu'aux Croupton.

- Oui, marmonna Regulus.

- Bien sûr, répondit Mrs Croupton en souriant. Votre fils a de si bonnes manières.

- Evidemment, persiffla Walburga en poussant Regulus vers le train.

Kreattur tira la valise qu'il donna à son jeune maître et Orion dit tout bas à son fils :

- J'ai placé dans tes affaires ce que tu m'as demandé. Prends soin de ces livres, il ne s'agit que d'un prêt tu entends ?

- Bien sûr père. Merci.

Regulus allait monter dans le train mais son père le retint fermement par le bras. Et il murmura à l'oreille de son fils :

- S'est-il passé quelque chose d'intéressant hier soir ?

Regulus ne put s'empêcher de rougir, toujours honteux d'être allé chercher du réconfort auprès de Barty. Et le pire... c'était la raison ! Des cauchemars sur le départ de Sirius... "Si je dis ça à mon père, il me décapite sur place" pensa Regulus en déglutissant.

- Non... il ne s'est rien passé, répondit-il finalement en essayant de garder un ton neutre.

- Hum... marmonna Orion déçu. Mais ne lâche pas leur fils d'une semelle. Plus tu en apprendras sur les Croupton, mieux ce sera pour les Black. Et arrange-toi pour lui faire... partager nos idées. Les livres que je t'ai donné devraient t'y aider.

Regulus regarda son père avec un air surpris. Faire partager à Barty les idées des Black ? "ça veut dire... l'encourager à suivre Voldemort ?!" devina Regulus en fixant son père avec des yeux écarquillés. Alors c'était ainsi qu'Orion comptait "frapper" ses ennemis Croupton. Il voulait corrompre le fils du juge. L'encourager à devenir mangemort. "Comme moi..." pensa le Serpentard en glissant un regard vers Barty.

Mrs Croupton était en train d'embrasser son fils sur la joue et le juge donnait de formelles directives au Serdaigle.

- Continue à bien travailler et à me rendre fier fils, dit Bartémius en tapotant une fois de plus l'épaule de Barty.

- Oui père, répondit-il en retenant un soupir.

- Prends bien soin de toi mon chéri, dit sa mère en lui prenant la main.

Barty la sentit lui passer un objet, et il n'eut pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau flacon remplit de sang.

- Promis maman, sourit-il doucement.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et le train siffla. Alors Barty saisit sa valise pour monter à bord. Il se rendit alors compte que Regulus était toujours sur place, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce bien que les Black se soient déjà éloignés.

- C'est pas le moment de rêver Burdy, lui fit remarquer Barty en fronçant les sourcils. Avance.

Regulus, qui le fixait jusque là, baissa lentement les yeux. Puis il monta rapidement dans le train, laissant Barty perplexe. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?" pensa-t-il en le suivant.

oOo

Le soir même, tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie, Barty épluchait les livres que Regulus lui avait ramené.

- Eh ben dis donc... dit le Serdaigle l'air légèrement impressionné. Ça rigole pas chez les Black. Ce ne sont que des livres de magie noire.

- Tu m'as demandé de te ramener des livres qu'on ne trouve pas ici.

- On peut dire que tu as suivi les consignes, acquiesça Barty en retournant certains livre pour mieux voir leur titre.

Soudain, le Serdaigle sembla se figer l'espace d'une seconde.

- Quoi ? Dit Regulus en se penchant pour voir ce qui l'avait arrêté.

Les doigts de Barty s'étaient crispés sur : _Frères de Sang : ma Vie chez les Vampires_.

- Rien, répondit le Serdaigle en se calant contre le mur pour lire l'ouvrage tranquillement.

- Tu t'intéresses aux Vampires ? Demanda Regulus en attrapant un autre ouvrage qui parlait du sujet.

Barty ne répondit pas immédiatement. Regulus le vit d'abord lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Puis le Serdaigle marmonna :

- Tu t'intéresses à ton frère ?

Le Serpentard se crispa en rougissant, puis il s'exclama :

- Non !

Regulus s'assit en lui tournant le dos, et feuilleta rapidement le livre qu'il avait pris. Trop rapidement pour pouvoir lire quoi que ce soit. Mais Barty continuait de le fixer dans son dos. "Ne pose pas trop de questions Burdy. Ça ne t'enchanterait pas de savoir..."

Barty se mit à lire attentivement son livre sur les Vampires. Pas vraiment pour en savoir plus sur eux... mais plutôt pour essayer de trouver le moyen d'inverser sa condition. Existait-il un moyen... de redevenir humain ? De... revenir à la vie ?

"Il ne faut pas trop rêver" pensa-t-il sombrement. "Si c'était possible, tous les Vampire seraient redevenus humains. Qui voudrait de cette... existence" Car il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'une "vie".

Soudain, Barty sursauta lorsque Regulus tomba lourdement sur le côté.

- Hé ! Burdy ! S'inquiéta le Serdaigle en se penchant sur lui.

Mais un fois qu'il l'eut retourné sur le dos, Barty se rendit compte que Regulus était simplement en train de dormir. D'un sommeil qui semblait profond. Puis il remarqua le livre que le Serpentard tenait toujours dans sa main. _Monologue avec un Vampire_. Un ouvrage destiné à assoupir le lecteur afin qu'il devienne une proie plus facile pour les Vampires. Barty sourit peu à peu.

- Ta maladresse n'arrêtera jamais de me surprendre Burdy, dit-il en se mettant brusquement à rire.

Au moins, même si ce n'était pas intentionnel... Regulus lui avait remonté le moral.

oOo

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Regulus et Barty passèrent leur temps ensemble. Cela ne semblait plus énerver Barty qui n'avait plus l'air de se soucier de la règle n°1 : Tu ne me colles pas aux basques la journée.

Enfin... ensemble, c'était beaucoup dire. Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, la plupart du temps dans la bibliothèque pour réviser leurs ASPIC. Mais Barty dormait constamment.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à réviser ? Demanda Regulus en jetant un oeil au Serdaigle.

Il était allongé sur le sol de la bibliothèque, à côté de Regulus, avec un livre ouvert posé sur ses yeux pour le protéger de la lumière. "Comme d'habitude..." pensa Regulus. "J'ai toujours l'impression de revenir au moment de la première fois où je l'ai vu".

Barty ne répondit pas, et Regulus lui frappa le bras avec le manuel de Sortilèges qu'il révisait. Mais il regretta immédiatement son geste lorsqu'il vit un oeil de Barty apparaître pour le fusiller du regard.

Le Serdaigle avait peut-être allégé la règle n°1, mais il tenait toujours fermement à la n°2 : Tu me laisses dormir.

- Désolé, dit aussitôt Regulus en détournant la tête.

Barty redisparut sous le livre, mais Regulus ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu fais. Ne pas réviser et être sûr de pouvoir s'en sortir aux examens...

- Silence Burdy... marmonna Barty. Je dors.

- Sans parler de ton cycle de sommeil qui est complètement déréglé. J'espère que tu ne t'endormiras pas sur ta feuille d'exam.

- Silence ! Grogna plus fort le Serdaigle.

- Ok ça va, soupira Regulus.

Puis le Serpentard tendit la main vers un mouchoir dans lequel il avait enveloppé des petits gâteaux.

- T'en veux ? Proposa-t-il à Barty.

Celui-ci jeta un oeil à ce qu'il lui présentait avant de pousser un soupir exaspéré. Puis Barty roula sur le côté pour lui tourner le dos.

- Après tous les risques que j'ai pris pour les amener ici, dit Regulus en vérifiant que la bibliothécaire n'était pas dans les parages.

- Arrête de piailler petit oiseau, lui lança le Serdaigle.

Regulus lui jeta un regard noir, mais sa colère tomba lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une petite fiole avait roulé sur le sol au moment où Barty s'était retourné. Mais ce qui surpris le plus Regulus, c'était ce que la fiole semblait contenir.

- C'est du sang ? murmura-t-il en examinant l'objet.

Aussitôt, tout le corps de Barty se crispa. Et il se retourna lentement vers le Serpentard.

- Pourquoi tu te promènes avec une fiole de sang dans ta poche ? Demanda Regulus stupéfait.

Brusquement, Barty la lui arracha des mains et dit en la fourrant dans sa poche :

- C'est du sang de dragon. Pour les potions.

- On en utilise jamais en cours. C'est trop cher.

- J'ai les moyens, dit Barty en se relevant.

- Mais...

- Règle n°5 Burdy.

Ne pose pas de questions inutiles.

Mais Barty ne laissa pas à Regulus le temps de répondre. Et il s'éclipsa en laissant le Serpentard avec ses interrogations. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? La réaction de Barty ne trompait pas... cette fiole, ce n'était pas un ingrédient pour les potions. "Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique avec..."

Soudain, Regulus se rappela l'intérêt de Barty pour _Frères de Sang : ma Vie chez les Vampires_. Ainsi que... le liquide rouge qu'il avait aperçu au coin de ses lèvres en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

"Attends... c'est n'importe quoi" pensa-t-il en secouant la tête. "Qu'est-ce que ça voudrait dire ? Que Barty... qu'il est..." Regulus ne parvint même pas à formuler son idée par la pensée. C'était complètement absurde.

"Il s'intéresse aux Vampires et il fait des recherches. C'est tout..." ça ne pouvait rien être de plus. N'est-ce pas ?

oOo

Brusquement, après l'épisode de la bibliothèque, Barty reprit ses distances vis à vis de Regulus. Appliquant de nouveau à la lettre la règle n°1. Et n'acceptant la présence du Serpentard la nuit que parce qu'il lui apportait sa précieuse lecture. Mais même pendant la nuit, les deux garçons gardaient le silence. Un sentiment de gêne s'était installé.

Barty ne voulait pas que Regulus découvre son secret. Et Regulus n'osait pas poser à Barty les questions qui le taraudaient. "Je ne peux pas lui demander : hé Barty, tu serais pas un Vampire par hasard ?" se dit Regulus en glissant un regard vers son camarade alors qu'ils étaient une fois de plus en binôme pour le cours de potions. "C'est tellement risible. Et en même temps..."

- Tout va bien les garçons ? Demanda soudainement Slughorn en passant devant leur chaudron.

Regulus se rendit alors compte qu'ils étaient en train de foirer leur préparation. Aucun des deux n'était concentré. Et tout le monde pouvait le sentir. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Même Rabastan qui les observait avec les sourcils froncés remarqua que Regulus et Barty avaient un problème d'entente. Surtout Barty qui ne fit rien pour aider Regulus à rattraper la potion, gardant un visage fermé et les bras croisés.

oOo

Regulus sortit du cours de potion complètement abattu. Barty s'était éclipsé comme il savait si bien le faire. Et le Serpentard méditait encore et toujours sur ses interrogations le concernant.

- Hé Black.

Regulus se rendit soudainement compte que Rabastan s'était approché et marchait maintenant à côté de lui.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

- ça n'a plus l'air d'aller avec Croupton, répondit Rabastan avec un petit sourire. T'es en train de perdre ta belle protection.

-...

- Tu devrais aller te prosterner à ses pieds pour qu'il continue à protéger ta misérable peau de lâche.

- Je ne suis pas lâche ! S'énerva Regulus. J'ai toujours essayé de me défendre contre toi !

- Du calme Black. Ce n'est pas si grave. La plupart des gens sont lâches. Tu n'y peux rien.

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN LÂCHE ! Hurla Regulus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de le prouver ? Demanda Rabastan amusé.

- Je peux le prouver n'importe quand !

- Alors viens ce soir dans la salle de potions. Nous verrons si tu dis vrai.

Et Rabastan le laissa en riant doucement. Regulus savait que Lestrange manigançait quelque chose. Qu'il l'avait manipulé pour le pousser à le rejoindre le soir même. Regulus savait que Rabastan lui tendait un piège. Mais il n'avait pas envie de reculer. Regulus Arcturus Black n'était _**pas **_un lâche.

oOo

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de potion, Regulus ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver tous ses camarades de chambre. Evidemment, Rabastan n'était pas venu seul. Mais il était l'unique Serpentard assis au bureau du professeur.

- Alors tu es venu Black ? Dit-il en prenant un petit air surpris. Et seul ?

- Combien de fois je dois te le répéter pour que tu le comprennes ? Répliqua Regulus. Je ne suis pas un lâche.

- On va voir ça, sourit Rabastan. Approche.

Une fois plus près, Regulus aperçut un chaudrons bouillonnant dans un coin de la salle. Ainsi que deux fioles posées sur le bureau de Slughorn. Rabastan lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'ils avaient placé face à lui. Puis il désigna les fioles en disant :

- Mes amis et moi avons préparé deux potions. Choisi une fiole, et bois son contenu.

-...

- C'est ton défi, sourit Rabastan.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? Demanda Regulus sur ses gardes.

- L'une contient de l'eau, l'autre... du poison.

L'effet de cette annonce sur Regulus sembla beaucoup plaire à Rabastan.

- On a déjà peur Black ? Dit-il amusé. Tu veux renoncer ?

Regulus examina les fioles. Leur contenu semblait en tout point identique. Il existait de nombreux poisons incolores et inodores tout comme l'eau. Mais d'un autre côté... Rabastan aurait aussi bien pu mettre du poison dans les deux fioles. Cependant...

- Très bien, répondit Regulus. Je vais boire.

- Tu engages ton honneur là dessus. Il faut boire toute la fiole que tu choisiras.

- J'accepte... si tu bois la deuxième fiole.

- Moi ? Dit-il en levant les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Dit Regulus amusé. Tu as peur ?

Le visage de Rabastan se tordit dans une expression de fureur. Et les autres Serpentard échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Très bien, je boirai, dit finalement Rabastan. Mais seulement après toi. Je ne veux pas que tu te défiles.

Regulus grimaça. Au moins il avait essayé. Et à présent, il devait choisir... "Mais y a-t-il vraiment une utilité à choisir ?" se demanda-t-il en saisissant la fiole de droite. Peu importe la fiole, il allait perdre. "Mais je ne perdrai pas mon honneur" pensa-t-il en ouvrant la fiole. Regulus était en train de la porter à ses lèvres quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit en claquant. Barty se tenait sur le seuil. Un air franchement menaçant dirigé vers les Serpentards. Même vers Regulus.

Rabastan se leva d'un bond. Il semblait légèrement paniqué. Tandis que les autres étaient complètement affolés. Ils se souvenaient très bien de la raclée que leur avait déjà donné Barty. Et ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie que ça se reproduise.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Demanda-t-il dangereusement en s'avançant.

La question semblait plus être pour Regulus que pour les autres. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas très envie de s'expliquer. D'ailleurs, pour une fois il n'avait pas envie que Barty intervienne. Regulus était venu ici de son propre chef, et il voulait aller jusqu'au bout.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver Barty, dit nerveusement Rabastan. On était juste en train de faire un petit jeu...

- Un jeu ? Dit Barty en jetant un coup d'oeil au chaudron que les autres Serpentards tentaient de cacher dans leur dos.

Mais il les écarta d'un geste et se pencha sur le contenu. Il ne lui suffit que d'un coup d'oeil pour dire :

- De l'eau... ou du poison ?

Les Serpentards retinrent leur souffle. Surtout lorsque les yeux de Barty se posèrent sur la fiole que tenait toujours Regulus. Ainsi que sur celle posée sur le bureau.

- Il faut goûter pour le savoir, continua Barty. Mais je suppose que c'était le but du "jeu".

Rabastan se ratatina légèrement sur lui-même face au regard de Barty.

- J'ai promis de boire cette fiole, intervint Regulus en se levant de sa chaise. Et c'est ce que je compte faire.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu boire la moindre goutte, Barty lui arracha la fiole des mains.

- À quoi tu joues ?! S'exclama le Serdaigle furieux. Tu veux mourir ?

- J'ai pas peur ! Je ne suis pas un lâche.

"Alors c'était ça ? Tu es venu seul ici pour prouver quelque chose Burdy ? À eux ? Ou à toi-même ?"

- Non, répondit Barty. Tu es un vrai con.

Et sur ces paroles, Barty avala brusquement le contenu de la fiole qu'avait choisi Regulus.

- BARTY ! S'écria aussitôt le jeune Black.

Regulus lui attrapa les bras, certain que le Serdaigle allait tomber raide mort. Mais à sa grande stupéfaction, Barty ne chancela même pas. Il resta bien droit, campé sur ses jambes, et adressant au Serpentard un regard noir.

- Tu étais persuadé que cette fiole contenait du poison et tu allais quand même boire, dit-il dangereusement. Triple andouille !

Barty poussa Regulus en arrière, hors de lui.

- Maintenant pourquoi Rabastan ne boirait pas...

Mais il y eut un bruit d'éclat de verre. Et tournant la tête, ils se rendirent compte que la fiole restante s'était écrasée au sol.

- Oups, dit Rabastan en essayant de garder un minimum de contenance.

- Et c'est lui que tu traites de lâche ? lui demanda Barty en désignant Regulus.

- J'y peux rien si elle s'est brisée...

Barty l'attrapa brusquement par le col et le menaça :

- Il en reste un plein chaudron. Alors si toi et tes petits copains continuez vos jeux minables, je me ferai une joie de vous noyer dedans !

Rabastan déglutit et Barty tourna la tête vers les autres Serpentards.

- C'est clair ?! Leur demanda-t-il.

Tous acquiescèrent avant de partir en courant vers la sortie. Barty lâcha Rabastan qui se dépêcha de les suivre, ne prenant même pas la peine de jeter un regard à Regulus.

Celui-ci regardait avec stupéfaction la fiole que Barty tenait toujours dans sa main.

- Alors il y en avait vraiment une avec de l'eau ? Murmura-t-il perplexe.

Mais Barty jeta la fiole au sol dans un geste de rage et s'exclama :

- Si tu tiens si peu à la vie, je peux te tuer moi-même ! C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?!

-... non merci, répondit Regulus en détournant le regard.

- Je savais que tu étais idiot, mais j'ignorais à quel point ! Ne vas plus jamais essayer de "jouer" avec eux !

- Mais ils...

- Peu importe s'ils te traitent de lâche ! Tu sais que c'est faux alors ça suffit amplement. Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre de leur avis ?!

Bien sûr, Barty avait raison. "J'ai été stupide... mais je n'avais pas envie de fuir".

- Tu devrais t'estimer heureux d'être en vie ! Continua Barty hors de lui. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde !

Regulus écarquilla soudainement les yeux. Barty était-il en train de parler... pour lui-même ? Le Serdaigle sembla remarquer la confusion de Regulus et il poussa un soupir exaspéré en lui tournant le dos.

- Barty... demanda prudemment le Serpentard. Comment tu as su que...?

- Tu étais en retard pour m'apporter ma lecture, le coupa-t-il.

- Ah... oui c'est vrai, dit Regulus en sortant le livre de sa poche.

Barty le lui arracha des mains et ordonna :

- Va te coucher. Je ne veux pas voir ta tête d'idiot cette nuit.

Barty se dépêcha de sortir. Mais il dut vite s'arrêter au détour d'un couloir, prenant appuis contre le mur. Et rapidement, il sortit la fiole de sang qu'il gardait dans sa poche pour en avaler le contenu d'un trait. Il s'était senti faible dès qu'il avait bu le poison. À présent... ça allait mieux.

- Ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte sur le dosage... marmonna-t-il en reprenant son chemin. Burdy serait mort à la première goutte.

oOo

Le Serdaigle était sorti de la salle en le laissant derrière. Mais Regulus n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher. Toutes ses interrogations le perturbaient. Barty avait-il tout simplement bu de l'eau... ou avait-il résisté au poison ? Pourquoi gardait-il une fiole de sang sur lui ? Pourquoi s'intéressait-il aux Vampires ?

Il devait chercher des réponses. Alors Regulus monta au premier étage. Et il frappa à l'une des portes. Le professeur Lorens lui ouvrit. Mais au lieu de prendre un air surpris, il sourit au jeune homme.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Regulus ?

Le Serpentard hésita quelques secondes, baissant la tête pour réfléchir au bien fondé de sa présence ici. Puis il dit lentement :

- Professeur Lorens...

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que vous vous y connaissez... en Vampire ?

* * *

Ben voilà, Regulus soupçonne Barty. Est-ce que Lorens pourra lui apporter des éclaircissements ? à suivre ! ^^

Réponses au reviews :

**Amistosamente-vuestro** : t'as raison lol. Il n'est pas surnommé "Burdy" pour rien.

**Lou** : c'est l'une des possibilités de personnalité pour Regulus. Soit il est très fort à la base. Soit il a un côté très fragile et devient fort ensuite. Car il n'y a aucun doute pour moi, Regulus était un homme fort et courageux au moment de sa mort. Mais je pense qu'il a eu un parcours sinueux. Non, il n'est pas voyant lol. Mais les indices qu'il a eu jusque là permettraient à n'importe qui d'avoir des soupçons sur Barty. Barty qui est totalement OOC dans ma fic, je l'avoue. Tu verras comment il deviendra mangemort ^^

**Zaraelle** : pour moi, Regulus aurait autant eu sa place à Gryffondor que Sirius. C'est juste qu'il était bien plus sous l'influence de sa famille que son frère. Il est mort seul, dans l'unique but de trouver l'Horcruxe et de le détruire. J'ai admiré ce mec dès qu'on a compris quel a été son rôle dans le livre. Par contre Rabastan est un VRAI serpentard. Il allait forcément trouver le moyen de ne pas boire sa fiole. Je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour la suite ^^ bisous !

**Rose d'Epine** : merci beaucoup, bien sûr que je la continuerai. C'est juste que je manque de temps, mais la suite arrivera. Ouais, Rabastan n'a pas le beau rôle xD bisous !

**Dymitry** : merci beaucoup, faire accepter ses personnages je pense que c'est le plus important ^^ gros bisous !


	8. Bartémius Croupton Junior

Chapitre 8 : Bartémius Croupton Junior

- Je vous demande pardon ? répondit Lorens en levant les sourcils.

L'hésitation envahit de nouveau Regulus et il voulut faire marche arrière.

- Heu... non. Excusez-moi.

Il s'était retourné pour partir mais Lorens le retint par l'épaule. Regulus se retourna vers lui et son professeur dit d'un ton encourageant :

- Venez. Je vous écoute.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et Lorens installa son élève face à lui. Puis il fit apparaître deux tasses et une théière.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger si tard, s'excusa Regulus.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour boire une tasse de thé, répondit Lorens en le servant.

Regulus accepta la tasse qu'il lui tendait, et son professeur ajouta :

- Vous cherchez donc des informations sur les Vampires ?

-... oui, murmura Regulus en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse.

- Hum... marmonna Lorens comme si ce sujet lui déplaisait. Et il semble que je ferais mieux de ne pas vous demander pourquoi.

-...

- Mais c'est mon rôle d'enseignant de vous éclairer. Et même si nous avons déjà abordé le sujet en cours, il est vrai que nous n'avons fait que gratter la surface. Le cas des Vampires... est sujet à une censure spéciale.

- Une censure ?

- Tout à fait. Ce sont des "êtres" à la fois fascinants... et terrifiants. De nombreuses autres espèces telles que les Êtres de l'eau ou les Centaures ont demandé à être considérés comme des "animaux" dans le seul but de ne pas être associés à la même catégorie que celle des Vampires. Ils tiennent à cette nuance. Mais la véritable nuance... Celle que personne n'a encore pu réellement déterminer. C'est la frontière qu'il existe entre les _**êtres**_... et les _**humains**_.

- Vous pensez... que les Vampires sont humains ?

- C'est un débat qui n'a pas encore trouvé de réponse. Mais personnellement... je pense que certains Vampires peuvent se montrer plus humains que certains sorciers. Pour ne pas citer le mage noir qui pense avoir droit de vie ou de mort sur tout être vivant.

Regulus se crispa à l'évocation de Voldemort. Il avait peur que Lorens tente à nouveau de le dissuader de suivre la voie du mangemort. Le professeur dut le sentir car il enchaîna :

- En vérité il existe deux sortes de Vampires. D'abord ceux qu'ont pourrait qualifier de "vrais Vampires" ou encore de "sang-purs". Ils ne supportent pas la lumière du soleil, et ont une certaine..._** passion**_ pour le sang humain, ainsi qu'une incroyable capacité de régénération. Ils ne vieillissent pas et sont donc comme immortels... Mais la vérité c'est qu'ils sont bel et bien morts. Leur cycle biologique est arrêté, mais surtout, leur coeur ne bat plus. C'est la principale raison qui les rend... inhumains. Et ils sont incapables de se reproduire. On dit qu'ils se _**multiplient **_en mordant d'autres personnes et en leur faisant partager leur sang. Ces personnes devenant à leur tour des Vampires au sang pur.

"Barty supporte très bien la lumière du jour" pensa Regulus. "Et il vieillit certainement".

- C'est cette méthode, qui semble si simple, de transformation en êtres que certains pourraient trouver "parfaits"... qui rend la censure nécessaire, continua Lorens. On parle très peu des Vampires pour éviter que les gens se mettent à leur recherche. Tout le monde à plus ou moins peur de la mort et les Vampires semblent détenir la clé du problème. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit... Les vrais Vampires sont des êtres morts.

- Vous avez dit qu'il y en avait deux sortes, lui fit remarquer Regulus.

- Oui... dit Lorens en prenant une gorgée de thé. Ceux que je viens de vous décrire, sont des Vampires "transformés". Mais certains sorciers peuvent être "contaminés" par du sang de Vampire.

-...

- Comprenez-moi bien, dit le professeur en sentant son élève perplexe. Un humain uniquement mordu, même par un Vampire de sang-pur, ne se transformera pas. Il faut que le Vampire en question lui donne un peu de son sang. Tout est dans le sang. Alors un humain qui bois du sang de Vampire sans avoir été mordu... Il devient une sorte de demi-Vampire.

- Et ce sont ces Vampires là... que vous considérez comme encore humains ?

Lorens acquiesça avant de préciser :

- Leur coeur bat toujours. Ils vieillissent, peuvent engendrer des enfants... comme nous tous. Ils ne craignent pas le soleil mais préfèrent tout de même vivre la nuit. Et ils gardent une soif pour le sang qui fait d'eux des êtres à part.

- Ils ne peuvent pas y résister ?

- ça leur est très difficile. Ceux qui essayent souffrent d'une intense faiblesse. Les Vampires ne peuvent pas consommer d'autres aliments que le sang. Ça ne les nourrit pas.

- Alors ils n'ont pas le choix...

- Ils peuvent boire du sang d'animaux. Même si le sang humain est... meilleur pour eux. Et certains avancent qu'ils peuvent apaiser leur soif par le sommeil. Mais ça n'a jamais été prouvé.

- Le sommeil ?

- L'auteur de _Frères de Sang : ma Vie chez les Vampires_, affirme que le Vampire de sang pur qu'il a rencontré a pu dormir des siècles sans boire une goutte de sang. Mais il n'y a aucune preuve que cela soit possible pour les demi-Vampires. Et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Eux sont _**vivants**_. Alors à moins de se plonger dans un sommeil si profond qui leur permettrait de littéralement figer leur organisme... Je ne pense pas que les demi-Vampires soient capables de s'endormir pour des siècles. Ni même pour des années ou des mois.

- Donc ils sont fatigués si ils ne boivent pas de sang ? s'assura Regulus.

- Bien sûr. Mais ils sont naturellement très forts et on leur prête certains pouvoirs surnaturels.

- Par exemple ?

- Je vous ai déjà parlé de leur pouvoir de régénération. Ils sont très résistants, même face aux plus puissants sortilèges. Dont le sortilège de mort, puisqu'ils le sont déjà. On dit aussi qu'ils peuvent avoir une emprise sur leurs victimes pour les rendre plus dociles. Peut-être même lire dans les pensées... encore une fois, ce n'est pas prouvé.

- Est-ce qu'ils sont rapides ?

Lorens le fixa quelques secondes en silence avant d'acquiescer.

- Je vois... murmura Regulus en se plongeant dans ses pensées.

"Souvent fatigué... rapide... fort... préfère vivre la nuit..."

- Seriez-vous familier avec un Vampire ? demanda soudainement Lorens.

- Non, répondit rapidement Regulus en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Lorens fronça les sourcils pour montrer qu'il était septique, mais Regulus se leva vite de sa chaise en s'excusant :

- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps professeur.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas, répondit Lorens comme pour le retenir.

- Merci pour vos renseignements, dit tout de même Regulus en partant rapidement vers la sortie.

Il avait atteint la porte, mais Lorens réussit à le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'éclipse.

- Si vous avez d'autres questions à me poser Regulus, dit le professeur. N'hésitez pas.

- Je vous remercie, dit-il en sortant.

- Et essayez de vous réconcilier avec Mr Croupton, lui lança Lorens alors que Regulus s'éloignait. Il est encore moins attentif aux cours qu'avant.

Le Serpentard s'arrêta avant de se retourner. Pourquoi son professeur lui parlait de Barty maintenant ? Mais Lorens avait refermé la porte, et Regulus reprit son chemin... maintenant persuadé que Barty était un demi-Vampire.

oOo

Barty refusa la compagnie de Regulus durant plusieurs jours, même pendant la nuit. Il récupérait sa lecture mais interdisait l'accès de la tour d'astronomie au Serpentard. Regulus commençait à en avoir marre. "Il fait ça pour me punir de ce qui s'est passé dans les cachots ? Ou parce qu'il sent que je le soupçonne d'être un Vampire ?" rumina-t-il en faisant le pied de grue à l'entrée de la tour d'astronomie. "Si c'est pour agir comme ça, il lui suffit de me dire "je t'abandonne" et on en parle plus !"

- Fait attention à ne pas me gêner si tu ne veux pas que je t'abandonne... marmonna-t-il en citant les mots de Barty. Ben je vais me faire un plaisir de te gêner ! Barty le Vampire...

Regulus monta les marches de la tour deux par deux. Mais il trouva la porte au sommet fermée. Le Serpentard se pencha sur le trou de la serrure pour essayer de déterminer la position de Barty. Il ne vit rien dans un premier temps, puis une ombre passa et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Déséquilibré, Regulus tomba en avant et s'aplatit au sol. Bien qu'il ait essayé de se rattraper, le Serpentard soupira en se retrouvant aux pieds de Barty.

- Comment t'as su que j'étais là ? marmonna Regulus toujours face contre terre.

Barty ne répondit pas et le Serpentard releva la tête, se demandant soudainement si la réponse se cachait dans la nature de Vampire du Serdaigle. Regulus se rendit alors compte que Barty le fusillait du regard. Le Serpentard grimaça et demanda :

- Quoi ? Il y a ton nom gravé sur la tour ?

- Évite de la ramener, le prévint Barty en lui tendant tout de même la main.

Regulus leva le bras pour la saisir. Mais au moment où il voulut l'attraper, Barty retira brusquement sa main et le Serpentard se retrouva à nouveau le nez au sol.

- Hé ! s'exclama Regulus énervé en se redressant alors que Barty repartait s'asseoir pour reprendre sa lecture.

Mais alors qu'il se relevait, le Serpentard sentit un picotement au niveau de la paume de sa main. Jetant un coup d'oeil, Regulus se rendit compte qu'il s'était écorché en tombant. De petites gouttes de sang tâchaient sa peau. Et aussitôt, il releva les yeux vers Barty qui semblait plongé dans sa lecture. Regulus hésita un instant à le rejoindre.

- Tu veux... que je m'en aille ? demanda-t-il lentement au Serdaigle en serrant le poing.

Barty mit quelques secondes avant de lever enfin les yeux vers lui. Et ils se fixèrent en silence, chacun se demandant ce que l'autre devinait. Finalement, Barty ne répondit même pas, et il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur son livre.

Ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'il convenait de faire, Regulus opta pour s'asseoir contre le parapet, face à Barty. Ainsi il pouvait mieux l'observer. Son air constamment fatigué. Les cernes qui marquaient encore et toujours les yeux de Barty. Et cette manie de dormir en journée... de lire toute la nuit pour passer le temps. "Le sang que j'ai vu au coin de sa bouche et dans sa poche..." pensa Regulus en se demandant si Barty avait toujours la fiole sur lui.

- Tu veux ma photo ? demanda brusquement Barty sans même lever les yeux.

- Non merci, marmonna Regulus en détournant le regard.

Le silence s'installa et Regulus regretta légèrement d'être monté. Quand quelqu'un vous ignore, on s'en rend bien mieux compte lorsqu'on se trouve près de la personne en question. "Et le pire c'est que je me suis débrouillé pour saigner..." pensa-t-il en serrant un peu plus le poing. Mais Barty ne montrait aucun signe de trouble. Et Regulus commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas retiré sa main tout à l'heure dans le seul but de le punir. "Je ne me serais pas trompé... n'est-ce pas ?"

Le Serpentard se serait-il monté la tête pour rien ? Avait-il mal interprété les signes ? Ou les avait-il imaginés ? "Le professeur Lorens a dit que les Vampires avaient du mal à résister à leur soif... Je me suis endormi à côté de lui des dizaines de fois, et même dans sa chambre. Mon sang n'intéresse pas Barty ? Ou je me trompe sur toute la ligne... Le soupçonner d'être Vampire, c'est quand même partir loin. Ça fait 7 ans qu'il est à Poudlard, il n'aurait jamais mordu personne ? Est-ce qu'un si jeune Vampire peut se maîtriser à ce point ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais..."

Regulus se tortura l'esprit tant et si bien qu'il sentit peu à peu la fatigue le gagner. Et il s'était assoupi lorsqu'il sentit un courant d'air lui caresser le visage. L'image de Barty penché sur sa gorge s'imposa dans son esprit et le Serpentard se réveilla en sursaut. Mais Barty n'était pas prêt à le mordre. En vérité il n'était même plus là.

Regulus se releva. La porte de la tour était à nouveau ouverte, le livre de Barty posé au sol.

- Exactement comme la première fois, soupira-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil aux alentours.

Soudain, Regulus crut apercevoir une forme se déplacer dans le parc. Et se penchant sur le parapet, il vit la forme disparaître à la lisière de la forêt. Le Serpentard n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et il s'élança dans l'escalier pour descendre de la tour. Regulus prit bien garde à ne pas croiser le concierge et il atteignit le parc aussi vite que possible. Si c'était bien Barty qui venait d'entrer dans la forêt... alors il aurait peut-être la confirmation de ses soupçons cette nuit.

Regulus s'enfonça avec précaution entre les arbres, baguette en main. Il pouvait tomber à tout moment sur l'une des mythiques créatures féroces peuplant la forêt interdite. Et par dessus tout... sur un Vampire.

- Je dois être complètement cinglé, marmonna Regulus sur ses gardes en inspectant chaque recoin.

Le Serpentard fit brusquement volte face lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit un peu plus loin derrière lui. C'était comme si on avait jeté au sol un poids assez lourd. Et il avança lentement dans cette direction. Mais lorsqu'il écarta délicatement les branches d'un buisson, Regulus écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Un grand cerf aux bois imposants était allongé sur le flanc. Mais à la base de son cou... la forme noire qu'il avait aperçu semblait encrée à l'animal, et émettait de sinistres bruits de sucion. Regulus retint son souffle. Car de la forme noire émergeait une tignasse de cheveux couleur paille.

Mais le simple fait d'avoir retenu sa respiration alerta le tueur de cerf qui releva brusquement la tête. Et avant même que Regulus ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, il se retrouva nez à nez avec la personne qu'il cherchait. Barty Croupton Junior. Le regard perçant, la bouche ensanglantée et des canines singulièrement développées...

Regulus poussa une exclamation effrayée avant de tomber en arrière au sol. Il leva le bras pour pointer sa baguette sur Barty mais celui-ci écarta sa main d'un geste vif et la baguette roula par terre. Puis, Regulus se sentit plaqué au sol. Barty lui avait saisi la gorge. Il se penchait maintenant sur lui. Regulus déglutit difficilement, tremblant de tout son corps. Et il souffla tant bien que mal :

- B... Barty...

Le Serdaigle sembla alors se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et il le relâcha comme si le contact de la peau de Regulus sous ses doigts l'avait brûlé. Barty disparut aussi vite qu'il lui était tombé dessus et Regulus se dépêcha de récupérer sa baguette. Puis il se releva en tanguant et avança de nouveau en direction du cerf. Barty était là, essayant de se cacher derrière les bois de l'animal.

- Barty ? demanda prudemment Regulus.

- Va t'en... répondit le Serdaigle d'une voix grave.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Va t'en ! répéta fermement Barty.

Mais Regulus ne fit pas demi-tour, et il précisa :

- Je n'ai pas peur... j'avais deviné.

Barty resta silencieux quelques instant avant de se relever lentement pour faire face à Regulus. Le Serdaigle était plus impressionnant que jamais.

- Je pourrais te vider de ton sang sans le moindre problème, dit Barty d'un ton menaçant. Tu avais deviné ? Et pourtant tu viens seul dans la forêt interdite alors que je me nourris ? Tu veux vraiment mourir Burdy ?!

- Tu ne m'as pas mordu.

Barty poussa un soupir frustré avant de plaquer une main sur sa propre bouche pour cacher ses canines.

- ça peut encore se faire... marmonna-t-il.

- Tu as eu des dizaines d'occasions de me mordre. Tu ne l'as jamais fait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! s'énerva Barty. Retourne au château !

- Je suis venu pour confirmer mes doutes, avoua Regulus. Et pour comprendre.

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Toi, répondit simplement Regulus. Ce que tu es. La vraie nature de... mon ami.

Barty plissa les yeux en l'observant et il demanda lentement :

- Pourquoi veux-tu être l'ami d'un Vampire ?

- Je suis l'ami de Barty Croupton Junior, le reprit Regulus. Et je veux juste en savoir plus sur mon ami.

- Amis... murmura Barty. Tu t'avances un peu trop.

- Raconte-moi.

Barty hésita un instant, se demandant sûrement si ce qu'il avait à raconter éloignerait Regulus. Finalement, il commença :

- Quand c'est arrivé... j'avais 8 ans.

oOo

Le très jeune Barty tenait la main de sa mère. Ce jour là, les Croupton recevaient des invités très particuliers. "Effrayants" pensa Barty en fixant le couple qui venait d'entrer dans leur salon. Ils étaient très richement vêtus, arborant un air à la fois hautain, sombre et calculateur. Et un teint trop pâle pour que cela soit... naturel. Mais surtout, il y avait quelque chose d'inhumain dans leur regard. De plus, le fait que ces... personnes... leur rende visite si tard dans la soirée ne rassurait pas Barty.

Mais le petit fut presque plus impressionné par l'homme qui entra à la suite des invités. L'âge mur, le regard dur, un air... implacable. Et plusieurs cicatrices sur le haut du visage. Il s'agissait des seules parcelles de peau visibles de cet homme vêtu en noir de pied en cape, laquelle remontait très haut, jusqu'à son nez. Mais entre les pans du tissu, Barty distingua à sa ceinture la garde d'une épée autour de laquelle était attaché un long cordon rouge. Long malgré les nombreux noeuds s'alignant à partir de la garde. À l'origine, ce cordon devait être très long car à présent, il avait au moins la taille de Barty.

Le juge Croupton adressa un regard à cet homme qui lui répondit silencieusement par un signe de tête. Et l'air rassuré, Bartémius s'avança vers ses invités en leur tendant la main.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, dit-il. Je suis très honoré d'avoir été choisi pour permettre aux Sorciers de faire le lien avec votre... peuple.

Son hésitation sur le dernier mot laissa l'homme et la femme face à lui de glace. Et Bartémius ajouta la main toujours tendue dans le vide :

- Nous tenons à ce que la paix règne entre nous. Dans un respect mutuel. Nous espérons apprendre à mieux vous connaître, et nous rapprocher.

Cette fois, l'homme et la femme sourirent. Un sourire qui donnait plutôt l'impression d'être carnassier. Et Barty trembla de la tête aux pieds en remarquant la longueur anormale de leurs canines.

- Les Vampires pensent de même, répondit la femme alors que son mari serrait enfin la main du juge.

"Des Vampires..." pensa Barty en serrant plus fort la main de sa mère. Ses parents l'avaient sûrement gardé dans l'ignorance afin de ne pas lui faire peur. C'était raté. D'autant plus qu'au moment où le Vampire était entré en contact avec son père, l'homme en noir avait brusquement posé sa main sur le manche de son épée, comme s'il était prêt à dégainer.

Aussitôt, les Vampires lui adressèrent un regard noir. Et leurs canines se résorbèrent.

- Nous avons oublié de vous remercier pour "l'escorte" que vous nous avez envoyé, dit le Vampire en reportant son attention sur le juge qui avait brusquement retiré sa main de sa prise.

- C'est... dit Bartémius gêné. Vous devez comprendre que...

- Il est vrai que nous avons le don d'impressionner beaucoup de monde. Je crois que c'est les canines.

- Heu... sûrement, dit le juge sans savoir quoi répondre d'autre.

D'autant que le mot approprié n'était pas "impressionner". Mais "horrifier"...

- Mais le simple fait de les sortir ne veut pas dire que nous sommes prêts à mordre sauvagement les gens, dit la femme avec un air faussement désolé.

L'homme derrière la Vampire qui n'avait pas retiré sa main de son épée ne semblait pas d'accord avec elle.

- C'est seulement parce qu'il y a longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas mêlés aux Sorciers, ajouta son mari. Mais je peux vous assurer que notre clan n'a aucune intention belliqueuse à votre encontre.

- J'en suis sûr... répondit Bartémius. Permettez-moi de vous présenter ma femme et mon fils.

- Enchantée, dit Mrs Croupton.

- De même, répondit la Vampire avant de poser les yeux sur le petit garçon.

Barty déglutit face à ces prunelles d'un noir profond qui semblaient le détailler. Et la Vampire rejeta en arrière ses longs cheveux sombres en lui adressant un petit sourire. Heureusement, son père invita les Vampires à le suivre dans son bureau. Et ils disparurent avec l'homme à l'épée.

- Ces gens me font peur maman, dit le petit garçon en levant les yeux vers sa mère.

- À moi aussi mon chéri, avoua-t-elle. Mais le chasseur de Vampires est là pour nous protéger. Et il nous faut bien les recevoir. Je vais voir où en est Winky avec la préparation du repas.

- Tu crois qu'ils mangent aussi des aliments normaux ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais dans le doute... Reste dans le salon, je ne veux pas que tu t'approches du bureau de ton père.

- Pas de problème, dit-il en s'éloignant le plus possible du couloir qu'avaient emprunté les Vampires.

Alors que sa mère rejoignait la cuisine, Barty monta sur le canapé et jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noire dehors. Leur chien aboyait. Et Barty craignait que d'autres Vampires viennent rejoindre à l'improviste ceux déjà présents dans leur maison. Le chasseur serait-il de taille contre toute une bande de Vampires ? Il était maintenant évident que le col de sa cape montait jusqu'à son nez afin de le protéger d'éventuelles morsures.

- Bonsoir petit.

Barty se retourna en sursautant. La femme Vampire s'était glissée près de lui sans un bruit.

- Qu... murmura-t-il la gorge serrée par la peur. Qu'est-ce que vous...

- Je cherchais les toilettes, je me suis perdue, répondit-elle en souriant.

Ses canines avaient une taille normale. Mais Barty n'était pas rassuré pour autant.

- C'est... au bout du couloir, dit-il en se décalant légèrement sur le canapé pour s'éloigner d'elle.

- Quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-elle en ignorant son indication et se rapprochant autant que lui s'éloignait.

Mais plus Barty fixait le regard de cette femme... plus il s'immobilisait. Et bientôt il se retrouva incapable de détourner les yeux.

- B... Bartémius, répondit-il lentement. Comme mon père.

- Que c'est mignon, dit-elle en souriant plus largement. Tu es vraiment... à croquer petit.

Cette fois, ses canines s'allongèrent alors qu'elle tendait la main vers le garçon toujours pétrifié. Barty la voyait se rapprocher dangereusement de son cou. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, pas même respirer... à part fixer le visage pâle de cette femme. Sa peau... et ses dents si blanches qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui...

Soudain, tout bascula. Barty prit une inspiration subite en voyant passer sous ses yeux un éclair argenté. Puis le blanc devint rouge, les pupilles noires de la Vampire se voilèrent... Et sa tête bascula sur le côté, tombant littéralement de ses épaules. Avant de rouler au sol dans une cascade de sang rouge et de cheveux noirs.

Barty était toujours incapable de bouger, mais il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Le reste du corps de la Vampire venait de s'affaisser contre lui avant de glisser au sol pour y rejoindre la tête. Le garçon était couvert de sang. Jusqu'à son visage où ses larmes coulaient à présent. La bouche ouverte en silence, incapable de décider s'il avait envie d'éclater en sanglots ou de hurler... Barty sentit le goût du sang sur sa langue. Un goût horrible, qui lui fit l'effet d'une brûlure.

Quant au chasseur de Vampire dont l'épée à la lame d'argent était maintenant imbibée de sang... il le fixait. L'homme fixait les lèvres ensanglantées du jeune garçon.

- Trop tard... murmura-t-il d'un air sombre en baissant son épée.

Puis un hurlement étranglé retentit. Mrs Croupton venait de revenir dans le salon. Et elle était sur le point de se jeter sur son fils quand le chasseur la retint par le bras.

- Lâchez-moi ! se débattit-elle. Mon pauvre Barty...

- Ne vous approchez pas du sang, lui conseilla le chasseur. Je ne pense pas que vous souhaitiez devenir Vampire... comme lui.

Mrs Croupton se figea. Et elle leva un regard apeuré vers le chasseur.

- C'est ce que mon fils... va devenir ? Un Vampire ?!

- Désolé de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt, dit-il en la relâchant avant de saisir le cordon rouge de son épée. J'étais occupé avec le deuxième.

- M... mon mari ? balbutia-t-elle. Est-il...?

- Je crois qu'il est toujours tétanisé par la peur, dit le chasseur en faisant un noeud à son cordon. Mais il va bien.

Barty le regarda ajouter un deuxième noeud au cordon rouge tout en fixant le cadavre de la Vampire. Tous ces noeuds... représentaient le nombre de Vampires qu'il avait terrassé. Un très grand nombre.

- Et mon fils ? demanda Mrs Croupton les larmes aux yeux en faisant de son mieux pour s'empêcher de prendre Barty dans ses bras.

- La transformation a déjà commencé.

En effet, Barty pouvait le sentir. La brûlure qu'il s'était d'abord limitée à sa langue... se répandait à présent dans son corps. Dans ses veines... et il tremblait de plus en plus.

- Mieux vaudrait qu'il soit tenu à l'oeil, ajouta le chasseur en le fixant. Le ministère...

- Mon mari ne doit jamais l'apprendre ! s'exclama Mrs Croupton effrayée. Il... il ne comprendrait pas...

- Votre fils va devenir un Vampire, lui fit-il remarquer. Il sera incontrôlable.

- Je... je m'assurerai qu'il ne fasse de mal à personne. Pitié... ne dites rien !

- Vous vous imaginez qu'il pourra vivre normalement ? Que personne ne le remarquera ? Qu'il pourra entrer à Poudlard et se mêler aux autres enfants sans avoir envie de les vider de leur sang ?

- Vous devez garder cela secret, dit-elle désespérément. C'est un bon garçon... il ne fera de mal à personne... Je vous le promets.

Le chasseur fixa Barty qui s'était plié en deux sur le canapé. Il resta un moment silencieux, comme s'il était en plein débat avec lui-même. Mais finalement, il dit au garçon :

- Écoute-moi bien gamin. Ce que tu es en train de devenir... c'est un être assoiffé de sang. Le sang de toute chose vivante. Animaux, humains. Étrangers, amis. Famille...

Barty leva lentement les yeux vers le chasseur, très attentif à la suite.

- Maintenant que j'ai tué ces deux Vampires, je n'aurai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi. Il me faut éliminer tout leur clan. Si tu veux vivre libre, tu devras t'en sortir seul. Te contrôler. Mais sache que je n'oublie jamais une odeur. Surtout celle des Vampires.

Et il porta la lame de son épée près de son nez pour sentir le sang qui la tâchait.

- Alors si jamais il t'arrivait de planter tes crocs dans la chair d'un humain... je n'aurai aucun mal à te retrouver. Et j'ajouterai un nouveau noeud à mon cordon.

Mrs Croupton resta horrifiée. Et Barty regarda le cordon rouge avec les yeux écarquillés. Si jamais il mordait un humain... il reverrait ce cordon rouge. Juste avant que l'épée ne lui tranche la tête.

- Compris gamin ? demanda le chasseur.

Barty quitta le cordon des yeux pour fixer le regard de l'homme. Le chasseur était très sérieux. Il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. Mais Barty ne voulait pas non plus mordre qui que ce soit. Et surtout pas quelqu'un à qui il tenait. Avec ces crocs... qu'il sentait s'allonger sous ses lèvres. Déjà, il avait soif de sang.

Mais le garçon serra les poings de toutes ses forces, sous l'oeil perçant du chasseur. Et Barty acquiesça en lui offrant un regard résolu. Il n'avait que 8 ans. Mais il était décidé à ne pas devenir l'un de ces monstres.

Cependant, la tâche s'annonçait rude. Car sa nouvelle condition... il la haïssait. Et plus il faisait d'efforts pour continuer à vivre... plus il se rendait compte que cela ne servait à rien. Qu'il était déjà mort.

oOo

- Depuis le jour où j'ai bu ce sang immonde... je suis mort, murmura Barty après qu'il eut tout raconté à Regulus.

- Ton coeur bat toujours, lui fit remarquer le Serpentard.

- Je suis mort en tant qu'humain, précisa Barty. Je ne suis plus qu'un monstre assoiffé de sang.

- Ce n'est pas ce que pense le professeur Lorens.

- Le... professeur Lorens ? demanda le Serdaigle en écarquillant les yeux.

- Je ne lui ai pas parlé de toi ! s'exclama aussitôt Regulus pour le rassurer. Je voulais juste des précisions sur les Vampires. Il a dit qu'il considérait les Vampires tels que toi... comme encore humains. Et je suis d'accord avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux savoir de ce que je suis ? Je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus comme tout le monde. J'ai envie de vider de son sang chaque personne que je croise. Les inconnus, les membres de ma famille... les_** amis**_. Imagines-tu la force qui m'est nécessaire pour résister à cette envie ? Depuis que je suis devenu un monstre... je n'ai plus jamais voulu d'amis ou d'animaux de compagnie. Je ne voulais pas de toi à mes côtés !

Regulus serra les poings et Barty ajouta :

- Mais il a fallu que tu t'imposes.

- Celui qui a accepté de m'aider, c'est toi ! s'énerva Regulus. Et tu n'as jamais trouvé d'explication à me donner ! Si c'était si chiant que ça... tu n'avais qu'à continuer à m'ignorer !

- La ferme ! J'ignore encore pourquoi j'ai accepté !

- Ben moi je vais te le dire ! Tu as accepté de m'aider parce que tu te sentais seul. Parce que ce n'était pas si chiant que ça. Au contraire... tu voulais te montrer humain. Te prouver que tu n'étais pas un monstre. Tu es vivant et tu es toujours humain Barty !

- J'en suis la preuve... ajouta Regulus. La preuve de ton humanité. Sans toi je serais certainement déjà mort.

Barty fixa Regulus un long moment. Puis ses canines rétrécirent brusquement. Et il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main.

- Pense ce que tu veux, marmonna-t-il.

- Pourquoi c'est si difficile à accepter ? Plus que tout, tu as envie de redevenir humain. Alors que tu n'as jamais cessé de l'être !

- C'est à moi de juger petit oiseau.

- Je ne suis pas un petit oiseau. Je ne suis pas un animal. Et je n'ai pas peur de toi.

- Tu devrais. Le pauvre Woofy n'a pas eu peur... je l'ai vidé de son sang.

- Woofy ? demanda Regulus en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'était notre chien. Le premier être vivant à qui j'ai ôté la vie. Ma mère a failli faire une syncope en me trouvant penché sur le cadavre de l'animal. Ce jour là, elle a eu la confirmation de ce que j'étais devenu. Un buveur de sang. Un Vampire... C'est un miracle qu'elle ait réussi à cacher ce fait à mon père durant les 10 dernières années. Même Winky, notre elfe de maison, n'a rien découvert.

- Parce que tu fais de ton mieux pour le cacher. Tu sais te maîtriser.

- ça n'a pas été simple. Le pire, c'est que je savais que je devais bientôt entrer à Poudlard. Lâché au milieu de dizaines d'autres élèves... Des enfants. Des proies si faciles. Pendant 3 ans je me suis entraîné à ignorer ma soif. Et j'ai vite compris que la solution... c'était le sommeil.

- Alors c'est en dormant toute la journée que tu évites d'avoir à te nourrir ?

- Je dois dormir si je ne veux pas m'écrouler. Vivre quand le soleil est levé... et sans avoir bu de sang... c'est épuisant. Ça peut même devenir mortel à la longue.

- Mais il y a quand même des... avantages... à ta condition ?

Barty ne sembla pas du tout apprécier cette question.

- Avantages ? dit-il dangereusement.

- Je veux dire...

- Je suis plus rapide, le coupa-t-il. Plus fort. J'ai un odorat surdéveloppé. Mon sang est immunisé contre tous les types de potions. Même les poisons... De plus, j'ai une très bonne mémoire. Il me suffit d'avoir lu une chose une seule fois pour m'en souvenir à jamais. Mais tout ça... tout ça n'est rien ! Rien comparé à la souffrance... la torture... Le simple fait de savoir ce que je suis me dégoûte ! Plus rien n'a de goût. Plus rien ne m'intéresse ! Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est lire et emmagasiner de nouvelles informations pour avoir l'impression d'avancer ! De ne pas rester figé. Mon coeur bat peut-être... mais à l'intérieur, je suis bel et bien mort. C'est comme si je n'avais plus d'âme. Je n'aime rien... je n'ai peur de rien... L'amortensia n'a aucune odeur pour moi et je suis incapable de former un patronus ! Parce que je n'en ai pas besoin ! Parce que les Détraqueurs ne me font aucun effet. Parce que je suis déjà vide...

Regulus resta bouche-bée. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Barty était à ce point tourmenté. Alors Regulus murmura :

- Tu as le goût pour l'air frais du sommet de la tour d'astronomie. C'était l'odeur de ton amortensia.

- L'air n'a pas d'odeur, marmonna Barty.

- Mais quand le vent souffle, tu peux le sentir sur ton visage. Tu aimes au moins une chose. C'est l'air frais de la nuit Barty.

- Pourtant je déteste ça. Je déteste vivre la nuit. Tout est sombre, et je suis seul.

- Plus maintenant, sourit Regulus. Et tu n'es pas vide Barty. Ton âme est encore là. Si les détraqueurs ne te font pas d'effet, c'est seulement parce que tu n'as peur de rien.

Barty fixa le Serpentard avec de grand yeux. "Est-ce que cet idiot a vraiment compris que je suis un Vampire ? A-t-il la moindre idée du danger que je représente ? J'ai déjà eu envie de le mordre plusieurs fois. Un jour, ça finira forcément par arriver..." Mais Regulus souriait toujours et Barty poussa un soupir sidéré. Puis il s'avança vers le Serpentard. Et s'arrêtant devant lui, le Serdaigle resta figé quelques secondes. Regulus lui offrit un regard interrogateur... avant de grimacer lorsque Barty lui donna un puissant coup sur le crâne.

- ça va pas ?! se plaignit-il les larmes aux yeux.

- ça t'apprendra à vouloir donner des leçons à ton maître, petit oiseau. N'essaye surtout pas d'avoir l'air classe, tu ne parais que plus idiot.

Et Barty prit le chemin conduisant au parc. Regulus le suivit en grommelant, n'imaginant pas que son "maître" dont il ne voyait que le dos était en train de sourire. D'amusement mais aussi... de soulagement. Un sentiment qu'il avait presque oublié.

* * *

Voilà, c'est l'idée que je me fais des Vampires. Pour moi il y en a deux sortes. Les "vrais vampires/sang-purs" et les "demi-vampires" comme Barty.

Une personne qui :  
- se fait seulement mordre, que ce soit par un sang-pur ou un demi-vampire, ne devient pas Vampire.  
- boit seulement du sang de demi-vampire ne devient pas vampire.  
- boit seulement du sang de vampire de sang-pur devient un demi-vampire.  
- se fait mordre par un vampire de sang-pur et boit ensuite du sang de ce même vampire de sang-pur devient un vampire de sang-pur.

Réponse aux rewiews :

**Rose d'Epine** : tu as raison, pour moi Reg est comme un oiseau. Il a du mal à s'envoler, il tombe du nid, et dans l'histoire de JK il meure. Mais j'ai envie de l'aider à prendre son envol, Barty va m'aider lol. L'entrée de Barty chez les mangemorts est pour le prochain chapitre je crois... je dois revoir mon plan de fic. à bientôt ;)


End file.
